


陌上花开

by wendy24tgf



Series: 【TG】陌上花开 [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 83,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy24tgf/pseuds/wendy24tgf
Summary: 前世今生系列第一世，古风背景，世子塔x红倌龙
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: 【TG】陌上花开 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651900
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 国际三禁，严禁上升真人  
> 可以骂我，别骂他们  
> 多年VIP的圈地自萌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章节涉及轻微厌女情绪，轻微暴力，如有不适，请善用退出

“世子，您就喝一口吧。人家的手都举得疼了，您好歹给个面子喝一口！”永安侯府后院的一间房内，被换作世子的男人衣衫半敞地靠在软榻上，长发随意披散开来，任由媚态横生的女人趴在自己身前，眼睛却是丝毫没有落在她身上的意思，“世子，侯爷已经将笑笑赏给您了。以后笑笑就是世子的人了，您想怎么样都可以。”  
“哦？是吗？”一直无动于衷的男人终于有了反应，伸手捞过早已春光外露的女人，撩拨一般摸着她的芊芊玉手，“方才不是说手疼吗？是这只还是那只？”  
“世子，你坏！”女人将头靠在男人结实的胸膛上，有意无意地啃咬着他胸前的机理，“世子方才折腾了人家那么许久，笑笑的两只手都酸痛得很，您说该怎么办才好？”  
“呵——”男人轻哼了一声，握着女人的手忽而用力，拉到唇边轻啄了一下，“这还不简单……”  
房内骤然响起骨头碎裂的声音，伴随着的，自然还有女人凄厉的惨叫声。随手将半死不活的女人丢在一旁，起身拉好胸前被扯开的衣襟。弯腰钳制住几乎快要昏死过去的女人，来回摇晃着她的下颌。  
“在我回来前滚出永安侯府，不然，碎掉的可能就是这里了。”  
墨色的双眸中毫无波澜，周身却散发着杀人于无形的气息。望着眼前瑟瑟发抖的女人，他仿佛在看一粒草芥，薄唇淡淡勾起，不再理会哭泣的女人，转身走出了房间。  
“胜铉！”无奈地停下脚步，回头望着出现在廊檐下的娇俏女子，二人相似的眉眼间尽是迥然不同的神色，“若你真的不喜，不妨在爹开口前言明，何苦次次伤害这些无辜的人？”  
“无辜？这些女人哪一个不是为了权势富贵才接近我，姐姐竟然说她们无辜？”  
“一月前，你划破了那个女人的脸。半年前那次，你将那个女人剥光了衣服扔到大街上。这一次，你又捏碎了这个女人的骨头。胜铉，你到底想要什么？爹不断地送女人给你，你就一次次地接受，然后用最残忍的方式折磨她们。你到底还记不记得，自己的身份是什么？”  
“长姐，我的脾气你应该最清楚。自娘过世后，我从未违逆过爹的意思。这些女人既然是爹送我的，我自然没有拒绝的理由。只是，我不喜欢这些人。同她们多待一刻，都让我觉得自己肮脏。”  
“可是胜铉，你是永安侯世子，将来是要承袭侯位的。你行事张扬，不懂得收敛锋芒，这迟早要招来祸患。你知不知道，外面关于你的那些传言有多不堪入耳？”  
“无非是说我不爱女色好男风而已，这样的话也值得长姐费心留意吗？”  
“既然你都知道，为何还要给这些人继续羞辱你的机会？”  
“长姐，如今这世道，说好听些算是民风开放。可若说的不中听些，这便是世风日下了。”修长的手指抚上眉心，崔胜铉隐隐觉得有些头痛，“不说旁的，单是摄政王面前的红人——魏文侯世子，不也照样金屋藏娇？同样出身官宦之家，假若我真的喜欢男人，那也没什么好奇怪的。”  
“魏文侯世子金屋藏娇藏的可是个女人，而你总该为将来打算。若你真的好男风，姐姐可以接受，爹可以吗？”  
“那是他的事。”似是不愿再同崔惠允谈论这件事，言语间夹杂了一抹刻意的疏离，“长姐，我的事不劳你费心。若你真想保护那些所谓的‘无辜之人’，最好的方法就是不要让我见到她们。”  
不等崔惠允有所应答，转身大步离开了那座属于他的院子。


	2. Chapter 2

“看你这一脸要杀人的表情，今天又废了一个？”  
“喝酒还这么多废话，也不怕呛着自己。”端起酒杯一饮而尽，崔惠允的话还回响在耳畔，没来由的心烦，手下却是怕了拍男人的肩膀，“永裴，如果孝琳真的是男人你该怎么办？”  
“噗——”  
含在嘴里的酒尚未来得及咽下，尽数喷在面前的俊脸上。崔胜铉双眸紧闭，酒滴顺着棱角分明的面庞滑下，滴落在前襟上，晕染出一小片痕迹。或许是男人与生俱来的贵气，如此场景竟丝毫不显狼狈。  
“东永裴，若非你我自幼相识，今儿个你可别想离开这里。”  
“抱歉抱歉，实在是失礼了。”从腰间垂着的荷包中取出锦帕递上前，“但若不是胜铉哥问话突然，我也不至于毫无反应的时间。”  
“得了便宜还卖乖，跟大声待久了，你也学会了他那一套。”  
“这话若是叫大声听见，怕是又会被当作由头闹你做东了。”东永裴笑着又替二人斟满酒，自顾自饮了一杯，四月的桃花酿最是甘冽，“你也知道，我爹共有十四房妻妾。我娘除了魏文侯夫人的头衔，她什么都没有。以前她常说男儿薄幸，都是只见新人笑，不闻旧人哭的主。她恨我爹辜负了她，连带着也不自觉地疏远我。”  
“所以，你是因为你娘的缘故才不近女色？”  
“到也不全是。我爹虽然妻妾众多，但只有我这么一个嫡子，我五岁的时候便知道自己将来会是那座宅子的主人。胜铉哥，我不想让我娘一辈子都活在怨恨中，所以我将大半精力都放在了苦读上，想着等有朝一日我承袭了侯位，在娶妻也不迟。只可惜……我娘终究丢下了我……”  
“永裴，令堂的事我也会觉得难过。可这到底不是你的过错，你该学会放下。”  
“我娘走的时候，你恰好随王爷去了边疆劳军，大声也不在京城，我第一次觉得‘魏文侯世子’这个身份是压在我身上的枷锁。”谈及往事，东永裴的双眸有几分失神，“若不是遇见孝琳，真不知自己要荒唐到何时。”  
“即便她是男人，你也会不惜一切代价将她留在身边？”  
“那是我第一次萌生要将一个人留在身边的念头，我甚至没有意识到这会给自己带来多大的祸患。”  
“永裴，在这件事上你当真要感谢你娘。东侯爷因你娘过世而对你生了亏欠弥补之意，否则怎会轻易松口，准你将一个来历不明的女人留在侯府。”  
“那么你呢？胜铉哥，你爹不厌其烦地给你送了一拨又一拨的女人，你到底为何一个都不肯留下？”  
“我恨他。”崔胜铉冷静地像是在描述旁人的事，可东永裴分明瞧见了他压在眼底的杀意，“一个为了权势能狠心将发妻逼死的男人，又会给自己的孩子安排什么样的亲事？我娘到死都是他的棋子，我不愿再重蹈覆辙。永裴，我的身边不可以出现他的人。”  
“既然如此，那你就更不该流连于此。”不动声色地瞧了崔胜铉一眼，见后者似是一怔，东永裴知道自己猜对了，“胜铉哥，恕我直言，你现在的实力还不足以和永安侯爷相抗衡。若你想以真心待他，我奉劝你一句：离他越远，他才越安全。”  
良久，崔胜铉都保持着同样的姿势动也未动。顺着他的目光望去，恰好落在二楼最东边的那扇雕花木门上。


	3. Chapter 3

当崔胜铉摇着折扇慢悠悠走到那间房门前停下时，酒楼老板早已带着人恭候多时。  
“都安排妥当了？”  
“自然自然。”脸上挂着谄媚的笑容 ，却没留意到崔胜铉微蹙的眉峰，“既然是小侯爷看中的人，无需您开口，我们也会为您将一切打点妥当。”  
“听说他是这京城里最红的小倌？”  
“不过是床上的功夫好些，叫人舍得砸银子罢了。若是今晚过后能入了小侯爷的眼，那才算是当红。”  
“听起来，你很会拿捏我的心思？”  
“草民惶恐！”  
这家酒楼在京城已有多年的根基，场面上的摸爬滚打早已将老板和一众小厮磨成了人精，当即听出了崔胜铉的言外之意。永安侯世子行事乖张，手段狠辣，那么多人妄图攀上高枝，可又有谁敢当面揣测他的心思？  
“谁叫你跪下了？我不过是来找点乐子，你何必如此？”一声冷哼，不等人看清手上的动作，那扇雕花木门已应声而开，“都散了吧，今日我不会为难你们。”  
话音未落，精致的木门又“吱呀”一声合上了。目光从四下掠过，意料之外没有瞧见应该候在屋内的身影。玩味地挑眉，掀开层层珠帘步入内室。墙壁四周挂着几幅山水画，看得出皆出自名家手笔。一侧的木架上放着几件玉器，看起来不甚起眼，可崔胜铉却一眼便瞧出价值不菲。这样身份的人却能有如此身家，倒有点意思。绕过屏风，但见人倚在窗边，痴痴瞧着楼下人来人往的街头。  
“是想离开这儿，还是在等意中人？”  
闻言转身，崔胜铉忍不住叹了声：尤物！面容白皙，五官阴柔，瘦削的身形令他看起来有几分单薄。满头青丝用发带束起，却是学着女儿家的模样斜搭在左肩，一袭红衣在摇曳的烛火中更衬得人显出一丝妖冶之意。  
“见过小侯爷。”  
“名字？”  
崔胜铉很是喜欢他的声音，那种黏而不腻的感觉让他想起当初去草原时，第一次品尝马奶酒的滋味。眸眼微动，清澈的瞳仁中含了三分迷茫，六分倔强，还有一分恐惧。男人似乎在发抖，却还勉力克制着自己的一举一动。缓步行至桌案前，提笔挥毫，绢花小楷现于纸面：权志龙。  
“怎么，嫌我给的价钱不配让你多说几个字？”隐约觉得有几分恼火，一时间便失了耐性，上前一把扣住他纤细的手腕，掌心所触及到的位置却是烫得吓人，“你……你怎么回事？”  
“他们怕我惹恼了小侯爷，对我下了药。”  
崔胜铉这才留意到男人的双颊上有着不正常的红色，他的手腕被自己死死攥住，却仍不住发抖。分明已经失了力气，可还是强撑着案边，不肯将自己的重量交托出来。  
“你怕我？”  
“不是……”权志龙的眼神有些涣散，额上净是冷汗，他试图挣脱被钳制住的手腕，不料却越挣越紧，莹白的肌肤上甚至已经出现了红印，“小侯爷，求您松手，你弄疼我了！”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章节涉及轻微肢体接触描写，如有不适，请善用退出

崔胜铉像是着了魔，越发加重了手上的力道。修长的手指顺着纤细白皙的手腕滑下，一点一点探进宽大的衣袖内。凝脂般的触感诱惑着他的神思，室内燃着的熏香也逐渐带走了他的理智。  
“你怕我？”  
被药力控制着的权志龙已然说不出一句完整的话，一条手臂被人钳制着，陌生却又近在咫尺的气息烫的他连耳根都泛起了红色。春水般的眸子蒙着一层水雾，闻言却只会胡乱摇头。  
“小……侯爷……”  
“嗯？”微微用力，权志龙便跌落在宽厚的怀抱中，低头蹭了蹭他的耳尖，轻笑出声，“龙儿如此欲拒还迎，倒显得我过于急色了。”  
听到崔胜铉唤自己“龙儿”，权志龙不禁瞪大了双眸。被触碰的部位越发滚烫，他知道自己躲不过逃不掉，尽管他厌恶这样的身份，可为了活下去，他不得不顺从来这里的每一个人。颤抖着抓住崔胜铉的前襟，抬起头望向他的眼眸深处，试图在失去理智前记住他的样子，殊不知这番模样落在他眼底却如同蛊惑一般。火热的吻自眉心落下，顺着光洁的面庞延伸至白瓷般的脖颈。崔胜铉控制着力道，轻轻啃噬着细嫩的肌肤，滚烫的红莓在肩颈处蔓延。  
“嘶——”权志龙吃痛地叫出声，耳畔却传来男人得逞后的低笑声，“小侯爷？”  
“龙儿若是再不出声，我会以为你忍不得药力晕过去了。”终是放过了男人颈边细嫩的肌肤，抬手挑起他的下颌，手指抚上那两瓣娇艳欲滴的红唇，似乎有几分犹豫，“龙儿这般千娇百媚，若不为你破例，倒是辜负了如此良辰。”  
权志龙向来聪慧，纵是被药力所控制了，也登即明白了他的意思。自从来到这儿，服侍过太多的达官显贵，几乎每一个夜晚都被人急不可耐地按在身下蹂躏。莫说是高高在上的永安侯世子，就连他自己也嫌弃自己的身子。  
“怎么，龙儿明白我的意思？”  
“小侯爷，志龙不洁，不敢污了您。”  
瞧出了他眉间的隐忍与恐惧，崔胜铉竟觉得自己有些残忍。如此美人，自己却平白拿那些话去捅他的心窝子。不再多言，抬手覆上那双勾人心魄的眼眸，身子微微前倾，低头撷取了诱人的红唇。没有急着攻城略地，只温柔地吮吸着他的甘甜，有意无意地探出舌尖，轻叩他的皓齿。权志龙第一次感受到如此温存，不觉松开了牙关，火热的舌立刻闯进檀口攻城略地。许是不惯与人唇齿纠缠，权志龙一直羞涩地躲闪着，直到退无可退，终是被他缠上了。  
“唔……”  
权志龙在崔胜铉的纠缠下，险些因不能呼吸而昏厥。固执地睁开眼，终是看清了他动情的模样。伸手环住他的脖子，他主动靠近了他。他的身上没有女人惯用的脂粉味，而是散发着淡淡的草药香气。  
“小侯爷？”  
“龙儿唤我‘胜铉’可好？”  
“小侯爷，志龙不敢逾矩。您虽不是我的恩客，却是第一个待我如此温柔的人，我知道自己的身份，不敢心存妄想。”  
“龙儿，我很好奇你的过去。”  
权志龙没有应声，那样不堪的过去要他如何开口言说？颤颤巍巍地伸出手，环住了男人结实的腰身。他第一次觉得自己在这世上并非孤寂一人，终于也有人愿意将他视若珍宝。哪怕只有这一夜，他也不枉此生了。  
夜未眠，人初识。长路漫漫，月光透过云雾，笼罩着屋内相拥的二人。也许，直到这一刻，他们才明白何谓“珍惜”。


	5. Chapter 5

“惠允姐姐，胜铉哥呢？”  
“是大声来了啊！”崔惠允盈盈转身，芊芊玉指上还拈了一朵芍药，“胜铉同永裴一起吃酒去了。怎么，他们没有叫上你一起吗？”  
“姐姐你又不是不知道，我酒量浅，用不了几杯就醉，他们喝酒从来都不叫我的。”  
“喝花酒也不叫你吗？”  
崔惠允忍不住打趣起来，也不知怎的，瞧见大声着急的模样就觉得分外有意思。  
“姐姐——”大声果然沉不住气，“你说什么呢！胜铉哥平日里捉弄我倒也罢了，怎么连端庄贤惠的姐姐也寻我开心？”  
“你呀！”崔惠允拿着芍药花敲了一下他的脑袋，“别的不说，这张嘴可比胜铉甜多了！”  
“那姐姐可有什么奖赏给我呢？”  
“你家可是开钱庄的，怎么还好意思开口同我要赏？”  
姜大声一脸讨好的表情，凑上前，眯起小眼睛，撒娇似的摇着崔惠允的手臂。  
“好姐姐，我带你去看看你的弟妹如何？”  
“哦？你是说......胜铉有了喜欢的人？”  
崔惠允的眼神一亮，不禁反手抓住了姜大声的手背，锋利的指甲险些划破皮肉。  
“哎呦——”姜大声忍不住跳了起来，“姐姐，你看，都破快了！”  
“还真是！”崔惠允一脸抱歉的神色，“姐姐先帮你上药吧！对了，那是谁家的姑娘？”  
“姑娘？”姜大声撇撇嘴，“若是姑娘，胜铉哥怎么会连姐姐都瞒着？”  
“你是说……？”  
崔惠允尖利的指甲又一次在姜大声的细皮嫩肉上挠出一道血痕。  
“姐姐！你再这么抓下去，我的手可就废了！”  
“一个大男人，这么在乎外表做什么？”崔惠允将药瓶递给他，忍不住皱眉，“你还是自己擦吧，省的留下疤痕，说是我的过错。”  
姜大声傻乎乎地接过药，仔细地替自己的伤口上药，动作之精细，令站在一旁观看的崔惠允也不禁瞠目。而在京城另一端的酒馆二楼，崔胜铉还在同权志龙耳鬓厮磨。  
“龙儿，你为何喜欢红色？”  
“不知道，或许觉得喜庆吧！”有一下没一下地把玩着崔胜铉垂在肩上的青丝，“小侯爷呢？又为何偏偏选中了我？”  
“你倒是有趣得紧，先前怕我怕成那副模样，眼下倒是颇为娇嗔。”  
“不知小侯爷是喜欢先前的志龙，还是眼下的志龙？”  
“小妖精，我几时说过喜欢你了？”  
崔胜铉听着他慵懒的声音，浑身都软了，天知道他要靠多大的耐力才能克制住下腹的欲望。  
“若是小侯爷对志龙无心，又怎会这般温柔相待？志龙虽算不得聪慧，却也不是个傻子，小侯爷对志龙的珍惜，志龙察觉的到。”  
“你倒是会变着法子夸自己。”  
“何必夸自己？谁都知道，我是京城最红的......”  
权志龙忽然住了口，就那么静静地靠在崔胜铉的怀中，似乎只有这样，他才可以忘记过往的那些不堪。  
“龙儿，你在伤心。”  
“不，能同小侯爷身在一处，志龙不必伤心。”  
“再过两日便是除夕了，虽然今日才是你我第一次相见，可我总想着要送你一份礼物才好，只不知你可有喜欢的物件？”  
“小侯爷进门时便将我这处里里外外打量了一遍，志龙当真什么也不缺。若小侯爷真心想送志龙一份礼，不妨日后多来几趟，也好护我周全。”  
“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。既然龙儿有意，我又怎舍得无情？”  
权志龙闻言抬起头，眸间洋溢着欣喜的神采，冲着男人勾唇一笑。那一笑，倾尽天下，伤了流年，醉了时光。崔胜铉沉醉在那笑容中，久久不能回神。那时他尚未对他动心，只当自己甘心受了蛊惑罢了。


	6. Chapter 6

除夕佳节，街头巷尾都洋溢着热闹的气氛。可即便是这样的日子，权志龙也无法离开那个小小的酒楼。整个人慵懒地趴在窗前，瞧着着街上的彩灯出神。如今有了崔胜铉的庇护，酒楼上下对他的态度都比从前更加恭敬，就连向来视财如命的老板竟也没有前来为难自己的意思，想来若不是是男人临行前特意吩咐过，便是这帮人对永安侯世子的名头过于畏惧。只无论是何种缘由，于他而言都是极为有利的。娇艳的红唇微微扬起，细嫩的手指蜷在一起，一手托腮。  
“龙儿在想些什么？竟是连我来了都不知。”  
权志龙闻声回头，在瞧见来人时先是一愣，继而轻笑出声，连他自己都记不清有多久不曾这般笑过了。  
“见过小侯爷。”权志龙没料到崔胜铉会在除夕现身，依着他的身份门第，这样的日子出现在这种地方，多半会成为茶余饭后的谈资，“今个儿是除夕，小侯爷怎么上我这儿来了？侯府上下不用打点吗”  
“怎么，龙儿这是有心赶我走？”上前敲了敲他的脑门，“前两日还说望我常来，如今我真来了，你又这般口是心非，莫不是恃宠而骄？”  
“志龙不敢。”  
“罢了，今儿个既是除夕，我来此自然不单是为了同你斗嘴皮子。”将人推至妆台前坐下，顺手拿起搁在台面上的玛瑙梳，“我想带你去个地方。”  
“小侯爷说笑了。”沉重的叹息溢出嘴角，“自我来到此处，就从未离开过酒楼，也不被允许离开。小侯爷身份贵重，不必为了志龙沾惹是非。”  
“龙儿有心替我考虑，只不过今日不必往常，你且安心便是。”似是了解权志龙的心思，俯身拍了拍他瘦弱的肩头，“龙儿可听说过姜少爷吗？”  
“可是那京城第一钱庄的姜大声吗？”  
“龙儿聪慧！大声与我相交甚好，他知我看中了你，早已替我给足了银子。”  
“小侯爷，志龙多谢你。”  
“若是真心谢我，从今往后便为我守身可好？”  
也不知是有心定是无意，崔胜铉没有给权志龙思考的时间。他亲手替他束冠，用一根通体晶透的白玉簪固定，扣住男人的手腕，直接从二楼的窗户中跃下。  
“小侯爷，你……”  
“龙儿害怕？”轻笑出声，抬手拭去他额上渗出的冷汗，“不必担心，我自会护你周全。”  
权志龙由着崔胜铉带着自己在街头穿梭，快入夜了，家家户户都守在一处等着迎接新岁。他也想过那样的日子，只是他这样的身份，又如何敢奢求？  
“啪——”  
绚烂的烟花在夜空中绽放，权志龙心里一紧，满脸的不可置信。近乎本能地伸手去抓身边的人，却发现李胜利不知在何时已不见了踪影。  
“小侯爷——”一时间竟有些慌乱，四下寻找着男人，“小侯爷，别玩了！”  
下一刻就落入一个温暖的怀抱，低沉的嗓音在耳边响起。  
“龙儿，高兴吗？”  
“小侯爷？”  
崔胜铉眼眸微眯，转过怀中人的身子，迫近他的面庞，毫无预兆地撷取了他的唇瓣。吮吸着他的甜美，撬开了牙关，纠缠着滑嫩的丁香，带着一丝惩罚的味道。  
“龙儿如此任性，该罚你才是。”  
“小侯爷，志龙不知做错了什么”  
“你方才唤我什么？两日前才同你说过，为何还是不肯改口？”  
“胜……胜铉。”  
“不记事的小家伙！若再有下次，定要好好教训你一番才是。”  
“方才的烟花……？”  
漫天的烟火映红了权志龙的面颊，宛若小女儿的娇羞。靠在崔胜铉的怀中，纤细的手指恰好握住他手上的那枚玉扳指。  
“你喜欢吗？”崔胜铉勾唇，松开他的小手，轻拍了两声，便有人从暗处走出，怀中抱着一个锦盒，“打开给权公子瞧瞧。”  
盒盖被掀开，一个小脑袋出现在权志龙的眼前，“呜呜”叫了两声。  
“小狗儿！这是……送给我的？”  
“以后，我不能去看你的时候，就让它好好陪着你，这样也少去些寂寞。”  
权志龙感激地点头，慌忙伸手去逗弄那只小狗。  
“胜铉，它可有名字？”  
“你是它的主子，自然该由你来起。”  
“我想想......”权志龙歪着头，一脸兴奋，连崔胜铉偷亲了嘴角都没回神，“虎儿！就叫虎儿可好？”  
“龙儿给起的名，自然是极好的。”  
崔胜铉一脸宠溺的望着权志龙，烟花不堪剪，可缠绵的却是情思。


	7. Chapter 7

“你出去，别靠近我！”  
“老子我花那么多的银子来这里，难道只是为了看你一眼，听你说一句‘别靠近我’吗？”  
一身华服的男子朝着瘦弱的权志龙步步紧逼，一边直勾勾地盯着他绝美的容颜，一边慢条斯理地解开自己身上的绫罗绸缎。权志龙无法，只得步步后退，一脸惊慌。  
“你和老子装什么清纯！京城之中有谁不知道，你权志龙是小倌中难得的极品！正所谓，一点朱唇万人尝，一条玉臂千人枕啊！”  
男子猛地上前，一把拉过权志龙弱小的身躯，用力撕烂了身上本就单薄的衣料。权志龙想要反抗，却被男人禁锢住双手。感觉到他的手伸向自己的腰带，眼泪顺着脸庞滑落，滴打在男人的手背上。  
“贱人！”男人看见他的眼泪，不免光火起来，抬手便给了他一耳光，白皙精致的面庞上立刻显出五个红指印，侧脸火辣辣的疼，“梨花带雨的模样做给谁看？身为小倌，就是要被人压在身下。而你，根本没有选择的余地！老子找上你是你的福气！”  
男人粗鲁地扯断了他的腰带，大掌伸进亵裤，握住了尚未苏醒的分身。  
“求求你，不要碰我......不要......”  
权志龙弓起身子，额上泛起涔涔冷汗。  
“哐——”  
门被人从外面踹开，男子松开缩成一团的权志龙，起身想要看个究竟。刚刚回头，却被人一拳打在脸上，鲜红的鼻血顺着下颌流下。  
“敢打老子，看你是活得不耐烦了！”  
“打的就是你！”一只脚踏在他的胸脯上，“永安侯世子看中的人你也敢碰，我看你怕是活腻了！”  
“永安侯世子？你是说那个......那个视人命如草芥的永安侯世子——崔胜铉？”  
“除了崔胜铉，这京城中难道还有第二个永安侯世子吗？若是让小侯爷知道你这般欺负他的宝贝，他定会要了你的狗命！”  
姜大声扯过床上的被子将衣不蔽体的权志龙紧紧裹住。  
“权公子，别怕，永裴带人来救你了！”  
权志龙不说话，只死死拽着被子，浑身发抖。少年无法，只得隔着被子抱着他，轻声安慰着，无奈地望向一旁仍在火冒三丈的东永裴。  
“立刻从这里滚出去！或许我还可以考虑留下你的性命！若是让胜铉知道了此事……可别说我没有给过你活命的机会！”  
“是！是！是！”爬着跪在男人面前，头如捣蒜，“想必您就是魏文侯世子！小的有眼不识泰山，冒犯了小侯爷！多谢小侯爷不杀之恩！奴才这就离开......离开京城，再也......再也不回来了！”  
“滚——”  
东永裴没有再看向他，转身走向一旁。望着陷入极度恐惧之中的权志龙，低叹一声，伸手点了他的睡穴，这才让他安静下来。着人进屋将他安置妥当，方才在桌边坐下，缓缓端起一杯茶。  
“永裴哥，今日若非你得了消息，只怕场面会难以收拾。”  
“胜铉哥对他未必有多真心，但他想要的东西，从不允许他人染指。依照胜铉哥的性格，若是叫他知道老板逼迫权志龙接客，他一定会血洗这里。他身为世子，一举一动都会牵涉很多人，我不能让他因为一时冲动而毁了自己。况且，永安侯对他并不是那么亲近，若是他知道自己的儿子因为一个男人而闹得满城风雨，他一定会暗中动手，以绝后患。”  
“可我们救得了他一次，救得了一辈子吗？”  
“能救他一辈子的只有怕是只有胜铉哥一人，只是……”东永裴摇了摇头，“胜铉哥如今正在兴头上，只要他想，自然能护权志龙周全。可若是有朝一日他腻了，又该如何？我知你心有不忍，可这终究是胜铉哥自己的事，你我终是没有资格妄下定义的。”  
榻上昏睡着的权志龙不知是否听见了二人的对话，梦中的他依然眉头紧锁，蜷缩在一起紧紧抱着自己的身躯，全然是一副没有安全感的模样。


	8. Chapter 8

“龙儿——”  
崔胜铉不知是今夜第几次陷入梦魇之中，梦中的权志龙无一例外皆是求救的神色。挣扎着醒来，只觉身后尽是冷汗，心下慌乱不已。思来想去顾不得此刻正是夜间，胡乱穿好衣鞋，匆匆赶到酒楼。冷着一张脸推开企图上前的小厮，直奔向权志龙的房前，推门而入。守在房内的东永裴和姜大声皆是一惊，随即看出来人的焦急，彼此交换了一个眼神，不动声色地避开了男人问询的眼神，起身便要离开。  
“永裴，你没有什么要同我解释的吗？”一眼便瞧见了权志龙的不对劲，眼底的清寒愈发明显，“这么晚了，你们为何会在这里？”  
“胜铉哥，我们……”  
“哥，你先冷静一点，坐下来听我慢慢和你说。”  
“永裴，你我并非初次相识，你该知道我的脾气才是。”大步走向床边，刚想扳过男人的身子，却被东永裴上前锁住了手腕，“你这是做什么？”  
“胜铉哥，不管先前发生了什么事，我都已经替你解决了麻烦。眼下你要做的，只是陪着他，至于……至于他到底因何如此，不是你应该继续纠缠的！”  
“你向我隐瞒了什么？”  
猛地翻转手腕，轻松挣脱出东永裴的束缚，眼眸落在权志龙熟睡的脸庞上，缠绵的眼神描摹着他精致的五官，却在下一刻倏然变冷，右颊边突兀的指印触目惊心。左手紧攥成拳，指骨间被捏的咯吱作响，薄唇紧紧抿在一处，眼中怒火滔天。  
“胜铉哥——”  
伸手想要抓住已然失控的男人，却被快速地躲开，只得眼睁睁看着他离开权志龙的房间。  
“哐——”  
崔胜铉直接踏开了老板的房门。  
“小侯爷？您怎么来了？小的有失远迎，小侯爷......啊——”  
话还没有说完，脖颈之间就多了一只有力的右手，整个人被提在空中，呼吸渐渐变得困难起来，求生的本能让他不住挣扎。  
“说！”崔胜铉双眼通红，“是谁干的？是谁对他动的手？”  
“小侯爷......小......侯爷饶命！我……奴才……奴才不知道……不知道小侯爷说的是……”  
“我的话从不说第二遍！”手上的力道慢慢加重，老板的五官已经渐渐扭曲，“怎么，我给的银子不够多，以至于要我看中的人自己去挣吗？”  
“志龙......志龙的事，与......我......无关呐！是......是魏家......是魏家独子逼我的！我......咳咳......”  
“魏家？”松开老板，深邃的凤眸中全是嗜血的阴鸷，“这样的事最后不会发生第二次！”  
果不其然，在崔胜铉离开之后的一个时辰内，魏家便火光冲天。次日，京城之中传来消息，拥有万贯家财的魏家一夜之内被灭门，飞扬跋扈无恶不作的魏家独子更是被千刀万剐，丢在了魏府门口的台阶上。  
“这一次做的很好！”  
“只要是主子吩咐的事，属下便会尽全力去完成！属下的命是主子救下的，所以主子的事就是属下的事！属下不敢邀功！”  
“很好，你果然没让我失望！记着，以后暗中保护龙少爷的安全。”  
“属下明白！”  
黑暗中，男子的神色看不清楚，而挺拔的身形却越显阴暗。权志龙大病一场，病愈之后却再没有被要求接客，而崔胜铉却也一直未再出现。权志龙每日都盼着那个人会来看自己，总是在窗边一坐就是一天，动也不动，有时甚至连饭也忘记吃。而阿虎，那只满脸皱纹却格外贴心的小狗，总是懒懒地趴在主人脚边，陪着主人一起等待。权志龙很喜欢阿虎，似乎只要抱着阿虎便可以感受到男人眼眸中难得的温柔。


	9. Chapter 9

“阿虎，天又黑了。”权志龙抱着阿虎坐在窗边，望着亮起灯的街市，眼神空洞，“小侯爷已有二十日不曾来过，阿虎，你说他是不是以后也不会再来了？”  
摸着阿虎的小脑袋，痴痴地自言自语，眼中尽是掩饰不住的落寞。阿虎伸出舌头轻轻舔舐着他的虎口，似是在做无言的安慰。听到外间传来开门声，想着差不多该到用膳的时辰了，以为是酒楼里的婢女，无心理会，照旧怀抱着小狗一动未动。眼底有人影闪过，尚来不及反应，便被人从身后霸道地扣住了窄腰。刚想挣扎，却闻到熟悉的气息。笑意在唇边绽放，眼中的神色被点亮。静静靠在他的怀中，松开阿虎，覆上腰间宽厚的手掌。  
“龙儿在想什么，竟这般出神？”  
“倒也没什么，不过是计算着时日罢了。”  
“听这话，龙儿是在怪我许久不来？”抬手转过他的头，仔细瞧着先前伤到的右颊，见并未有伤痕留下，方才安心，“身子可好全了？”  
“多谢小……胜铉挂念，志龙早已无碍了。”  
“是我当初没为你打点好一切，这才令你受了这样的委屈。龙儿莫要怪我才是。”  
“志龙不敢。”  
“你呀，嘴上说着不敢，心里却指不定如何怨我。”凑上前去，轻轻吻了吻他的耳垂，“这些时日，龙儿可曾想着我？”  
低沉又沙哑的声音，充满着致命的诱惑，权志龙不禁浑身发颤。没有回答他的话，转过身，主动吻上他的薄唇，用行动，无声地诉说着多日的相思。崔胜铉惊讶于他的主动，却又被他的主动挑起了情欲，反客为主地加深了这个吻，手亦慢慢爬上了他的脊背，隔着薄薄的衣料，揉搓着他瘦弱的身躯，腿间的火热也在慢慢苏醒。  
“胜铉，我以为你再不会来了。”  
“如此佳人，我怎舍得拱手让人？”  
权志龙闻言溢出一丝苦笑，他不该抱有奢念的。低垂着眼眸，双手环住男人结实的腰身，嗅着他身上的草药味。崔胜铉似是被挑逗，眼中火焰更盛，打横抱起眼前折磨人的小家伙，走向床榻。轻轻地将他放置在柔软的被褥上，翻身而上，眼中的温柔如一汪春水，权志龙差点溺死在其中。  
“龙儿，我从不勉强别人。”  
权志龙面色绯红，伸手抚上他的俊脸，纤细的手指顺着下颌摸到锁骨，拉开了他的衣襟。双手探入，卖力地游走在他的胸膛上，最后停在心脏的位置，静静感受着他的心跳。崔胜铉被他撩拨的不能自己，一把抓住四处点火的小手，放在唇边轻吻。一手支撑着自己的身子，一手解开了他的腰带，衣裳四散开来，雪白的躯体呈现在他的面前。再也无法控制自己想要他的欲望，滚烫的吻落下，在他的身体上开遍红梅。权志龙感受着他带给自己的刺激，咬住下唇，费力的压制着嘴边的呻吟。  
“妖精，我要你叫出来！”  
微一犹豫，权志龙松开咬住的唇，一声猫叫一般的呻吟脱口而出，更加刺激了男人的感官。大掌抚遍他的全身，与先前不同的是，这一次带了侵略的味道。捏住他胸前的一颗红豆，微微用力，又激得身下人一抖。  
“胜铉.....别.....我好疼！”  
崔胜铉抬起他的腿，架在自己的腰上，手掌移向腿间的火热。感觉到掌心之物的变化，嘴角的笑容越来越大，而身下之人的颤抖越来越强烈。故意用自己的硬挺磨蹭着他的大腿内侧，一手握着他的男根，一手在腹间画着圈圈。  
“龙儿，如何？”  
“胜铉......我......啊......我受不了了！”  
“龙儿不乖，再忍一下！”  
崔胜铉故意折磨着身下的人，直到他快要控制不住的颤抖起来，这才进入他的体内。  
“呃……”  
“龙儿，你是谁的？”  
“你的……是你的……”  
“记住今日的话，即便我不要你了，你也只能是我的。任何妄图染指你的人，都得死！”


	10. Chapter 10

“说！这件事是不是你命人做的？”  
永安侯勃然大怒，手中攥着一张密信，冷眼瞧着面前不可一世的儿子。  
“父亲在说什么？孩儿不明白！”  
“你不明白？”永安侯起身，逼视着儿子的眼眸，“那我告诉你！魏家一夜之间被灭门，独子更是被千刀万剐扔于门口的石阶上，其手段之残忍，用心之狠毒昭然若是！我暗中派人去调查此事，魏家的儿子虽然树敌众多，可是，只有在被灭门的前一日，他得罪了你！接着就发生了灭门的惨案，你倒是和我解释解释，这未免太过巧合了吧？”  
“他动了不该动的人，本就该死！”  
崔胜铉不为所动，淡淡道，仿佛一夜之间不见的只是一群蝼蚁。  
“啪——”  
永安侯扬手给了儿子一巴掌，这一巴掌打得极重，崔胜铉的嘴角裂了开来，血迹滴在胸前的衣襟上。但男人仍旧倔强地不肯屈服，眼神里的坚定不曾改变。  
“我送给你那么多女人，你不要，偏偏爱上一个男人，还是一个脏东西！不知道被多少男人碰过，你眼里还有没有永安侯府？”  
“你怎么说我都可以！不许你侮辱龙儿！”  
崔胜铉闻言火起，伸手指着自己的父亲。  
“你找死！”  
永安侯对着他的俊脸又是一拳，直打的崔胜铉不住后退。飞起一脚踢在他的心口，用了八成的内力，顿时血染内堂。永安侯仍不罢休，又扬掌要打向他的胸口。  
“父亲！”  
崔惠允从屏风后面跑出来，不顾一切的挡在弟弟的身前，硬生生地挨下了那一掌。  
“哇——”  
鲜红的血从口中喷出，整个人瘫软在崔胜铉的臂弯中。  
“长姐——”  
“惠儿——”  
“爹——”崔惠允吃力的抓着永安侯的手，“爹，你再打下去......咳咳……他就该没命了！”  
“长姐，你何苦为我做到如此地步？你如何可以为了我连性命都不顾？”  
“胜铉，你唤我一声‘长姐’，我……我该看顾你的。”崔惠允又咳了几声，看向永安侯，“爹，就饶了胜铉这一次吧，算是……算是女儿求您……求您了……”  
“惠儿，你别说了，爹答应！你要什么爹都答应！”  
永安侯向来心疼自己的这个长女，瞧着她此刻的模样，心下内疚不已，哪里还顾得上崔胜铉捅下的娄子。崔惠允见爹爹点头，当下安心，随即便晕了过去。  
“来人，将小姐抬回房，速去请大夫来！”  
崔胜铉跪坐在地上，满身的血迹，身后的阳光渐渐黯淡，黑夜又要来了......


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有轻微强迫，本质自愿，介意请回避

权志龙抱着家虎，盯着闪烁不定的烛火，心里隐约觉得有什么不妥，但又说不上来。  
“阿虎，你说是不是小侯爷出事了？”  
“唔——”  
阿虎耷拉着脑袋，一直往他怀里拱，好像也在为崔胜铉担心。  
“嘭——”  
房门猛地被人推开，权志龙心里一惊，刚想起身，怀里的小狗就被人粗暴地夺了过去，丢在一旁，自己亦是被抱了个满怀。  
“胜铉？”男人身上熟悉的味道令他觉得安心，“今儿是怎么了，如何这般心急？”  
因着太过用力而被撞到的鼻子有些泛酸，却在下一刻闻到了他周身浓烈的血腥味。内心顿时慌乱起来，拼命地想要挣脱他的束缚，好让自己看个究竟。崔胜铉死死地搂着他，那种力道几乎是要把权志龙嵌入怀中。  
“龙儿——”  
“我在！”  
“龙儿——”  
“我在这里！”  
“龙儿——”  
“我一直都在！”  
崔胜铉头一次像个未经人事的毛头小子一般要他。啃噬着权志龙的唇，因为没有控制好力道，彼此的唇舌在纠缠中都被咬破，鲜血混着唾液润滑着两人的口腔。自从打开心扉以来，权志龙从来没有拒绝过崔胜铉的索取，这一次，即便知道他心中有事，亦温顺的回应着，甚至主动伸出舌尖描摹着他的唇形。  
急切地撕扯着权志龙的外衣，双手不断在他身上游走。屋内的温度渐渐升高，谁也分不清楚，究竟是谁先溢出了那一声呻吟。破碎的衣料一路延伸到床边，权志龙雪白的身躯刺激着崔胜铉的欲望，由锁骨而下，一路啃咬着，火热的吻带着刺痛蔓延至全身。权志龙的青丝散乱，头向后跫起，纤细的小腿主动环上他的腰，呼吸支离破碎，眼神迷离。  
“龙儿，说你爱我！说你爱我！”  
他的硬挺抵在自己的小腹，身体空虚的难受，自从见到他，一颗心就全部系在了他的身上。无需考虑，只想全身心的迎合他。  
“胜铉，我........爱你......啊！”  
崔胜铉低头，毫不犹豫地撷取了他的红唇，腰身一动，没入他的体内，温暖包裹着火热，柔软吸附着硬挺，感受着他带给自己的快乐与爱意，不管不顾地抽动着自己的分身。意乱情迷间，权志龙发现了男人身上的伤痕，特别是胸口那块，青紫的吓人。  
“小侯爷！”  
权志龙伸出手臂，紧紧搂住身上的人，眼泪顺着鬓角滑落，心里针扎似的疼。被他这么一抱，崔胜铉再也控制不住自己，将精华留在了他的体内，任由他抱着，回手搂住权志龙，一动不动。  
夜深沉，一片死寂。  
有些人，根本无需解释，心尖上的存在，举手投足皆是情意。


	12. Chapter 12

“胜铉，今儿个是出了什么事？你身上的伤……”  
“不打紧，小伤罢了。”抬手覆上权志龙的眉心，替他揉开拧在一处的眉峰，“龙儿，若我要你一辈子都留在我身边，你可情愿？”  
“志龙能有今日，全是小侯爷给的，如何会不愿？”权志龙一边替崔胜铉上药，一边回应道，“下手也真是狠，这么俊的一张脸，要是打坏了可怎么是好？”  
“原是我宠坏了你，如今竟也妄议起我的容貌了。”  
一把捉住他忙碌的小手，故意逗他。  
“呵——”权志龙难得露出那样明媚的笑容，“可不就是小侯爷宠坏了志龙，如今志龙越发刁钻，小侯爷日后可不要嫌弃才好。”  
“牙尖嘴利！”抬手轻轻刮了刮他的鼻子，“龙儿，你是因我的容貌才心悦我吗？”  
权志龙闻言一愣，贴近他的俊脸，吃吃一笑，在嘴角轻啄了一下。  
“胜铉，你觉得自己与我相比，孰美？”  
崔胜铉一时语塞，只觉得眼前人愈发娇媚，索性由了自己的心意，一把抱入怀中，将脸贴在他并不宽厚的胸前。  
“龙儿，你且放宽心，无论将来老匹夫想要如何，我断不会弃你不顾。”  
“我知道，我什么都知道！”  
权志龙小心地捧起他的脸，继续替他往青紫的地方上药，一边涂抹药水，一边小心翼翼地吹着，生怕自己一个不小心，弄疼了他。  
“龙儿，你不必对我这么温柔，我没事。”  
“呆子！只怕全天下只有你会这么说！又不是不会武功，为什么不还手？自己被打成这样，还反过来安慰我。你以为，我被困在这里出不去，就对人情世故一无所知吗？”  
言语间，灵动的双眸已布满水雾，盈盈欲滴的泪珠迫近眼眶。  
“别哭，傻瓜！”崔胜铉瞧着他的模样，没来由的心疼，手忙脚乱地就要替他拭泪，“我真的没事，你别看我身上都是伤，一点都没伤到要害。”  
“胜铉，你不必急于安慰我，亦不必给我什么承诺。比起那些虚无缥缈的事，我更希望你能平安。”  
崔胜铉紧紧抱着权志龙，享受着难得的温馨。阿虎不知从何处跑了出来，呜咽一声，叼着崔胜铉的衣角，胖胖的身躯磨蹭着他的靴腿。  
“这小家伙可真会撒娇！平日里，我不在，它就这般讨好你吗？”  
“才不会，阿虎最乖了！”权志龙挣脱出他的怀抱，弯腰抱起小狗，揉捏着它肉嘟嘟的小脸，“阿虎，叫爹爹呀！你不是想念爹爹了吗？”  
“龙儿，这世上怕也只有你会让一条狗叫我爹爹了吧？”  
“相公不喜欢么？”  
权志龙继续窝在崔胜铉的怀中，舒舒服服地逗弄着阿虎，却在无意间变换了称呼。  
“龙儿，你方才......叫我什么？”  
“我......”权志龙面色绯红，“胜铉啊——”  
“不是，是后面一句！”  
“我没有，我什么也没说，小侯爷听错了！”  
“是吗？”威胁性地将手环上他的小蛮腰，“不说实话，我可罚你咯？”  
“别——”权志龙什么都不怕，唯独怕人咯吱他，“我是说......说......相公。”  
最后那两个字声音小的几乎听不见，崔胜铉的嘴角挂起了一抹笑，宠溺地望着自己心尖上的人儿，握住他的手，传递着自己的情意。  
“什么都不用告诉我，你的心，我都明白！”  
权志龙伸手，轻轻捂住他的唇，眼角眉梢皆是浓浓的爱恋。


	13. Chapter 13

日子一天天过去，崔胜铉从未想过，当初的一时兴起倒真让权志龙在自己的心底扎了根。他对人有着极重的疑心，唯独在面对权志龙时，能够放下一切戒备。两人的感情一直很好，偶尔权志龙也会因为男人太过忙碌而使小性子，只是这一切在崔胜铉眼中皆成了爱的表现，耐着性子哄一哄倒也罢了。崔惠允的身子在大夫的细心料理下慢慢好了起来，终于在春暖花开的季节彻底恢复了元气。  
“胜铉，姐姐当日替你挡了一掌，你还不肯不带我去看看那个心尖上的人儿吗？”崔胜铉故意装聋作哑，不肯接下崔惠允的话，只是忙着手上的活计，“你以为，你不带我去，我就真得见不到他了吗？我索性告诉你，你暗中做的那些事我可都知道的一清二楚。姐姐只给你一次坦白的机会，若是你不老老实实的告诉我，志龙以后出了什么意外，你可别来求姐姐！”  
“长姐，你这话什么意思？”崔胜铉本就是个伶俐的主，听崔惠允这么一说，当下心急起来，“长姐是不是知道了什么？”  
“现在知道着急了？”丹凤眼一勾，满眼的灵动，永安侯的这一双儿女，都有着过人的智慧与心机，“胜铉呐，你先告诉姐姐，若是有一天，志龙不见了，你会怎么样？”  
“人生不过数十载，所得欢愉也不过尔尔。若是没了志龙，我不过行尸走肉罢了，这条性命留着又有何用？”  
“啪——”  
崔惠允从小到大都没和弟弟红过脸，今日出乎意料地扬手给了他一巴掌。  
“没出息的东西！你还是永安侯世子吗？还是我崔惠允的弟弟吗？”  
“我只是遵循自己的心罢了，若是连长姐也觉得我错了，那我无话可说。”  
“傻瓜！”惠允握住弟弟的手，轻轻摸着方才打的位置，“疼吗？”  
崔胜铉摇头，长姐向来疼爱自己，比起父亲上次的拳脚相向，这一巴掌，的确不算什么。  
“爹一直在暗中调查志龙的过去，志龙身处的那家酒楼也有父亲的耳目。你每次去看他，什么时候去，留了多久，父亲都是知道的。”  
“他监视我？”剑眉微挑，眸间已是染了怒意，“他有什么权力监视我？”  
“胜铉，他对你再怎么不好，终究也是你的父亲。说句大不敬的话，父亲迟早都要离开我们，他若是不在了，你便是永安侯府的依靠，你便是崔家唯一的男丁。”崔惠允叹气，“其实，这一次父亲已经算是让步了。按照他以往的脾气，怕是刚查到志龙的所在就会杀了他吧。那日他对你下那么重的手，也多半是恨铁不成钢的缘故。父亲的年纪大了，做儿子的，你再不愿听他的话，也该体谅一下他的心情。从小我就知道，你是个倔脾气，认准的事，九头牛也拉不回，父亲嘴上不说，心里也是清楚的。不然，也不会由着你乱来了。”  
“长姐，连你也认为我与志龙之间是有违天理吗？”  
“是否有违天理我不知道，我只知道永安侯是接受不了的。如今民风开放，龙阳之好并不是见不得人的事，只是......胜铉，你的身份不同常人，你的一举一动都要好生考虑才是啊！”  
崔胜铉沉默，不肯再开口。在没有遇见权志龙之前，他的世界是静止的，没有什么可以触动自己的心，一切的一切都是那么了无生机。直到权志龙一袭红衣出现在自己面前，他的娇嗔，他的薄怒，他似有若无的浅笑，他柔弱无骨的身躯，荒芜的世界才出现了光亮，周遭的一切才变得活灵活现。冥冥之中，崔胜铉的命运与权志龙的命运连在了一起，他的一颦一笑时时刻刻影响着他的情绪。  
志龙，我永远都不会离开你，即使天理不容，我对你也不离不弃。如若注定要死，那我们便死在一块儿吧。


	14. Chapter 14

“永裴哥，你快和我去瞧瞧吧！胜铉哥竟然跑去醉月楼了！”  
“什么？他竟然舍下他家的那个宝贝志龙，去喝花酒？”  
东永裴一脸的不可置信，连身旁的闵孝琳也是一脸惊讶的表情。  
“是啊是啊，不仅如此，他还喝的烂醉，我扶都扶不住！胜铉哥最近和权公子有没有闹别扭，或者有什么误会没有？”  
“没听说啊，前几日我派去酒楼的人回话说，胜铉哥对权志龙极好，事事都颇为上心。你我都明白，胜铉哥虽没有替他赎身，那是因为他有不得已的苦衷。权志龙是个伶俐的人，他断不会无理取闹。连同那只小狗，据说每每听权志龙提起胜铉哥时，它都会摇尾巴。无论如何我都不信他们之间有了嫌隙！”  
“暂且顾不得这许多了，你先随我去看看，至少要将人带回来。”  
东永裴不置可否地点点头，目光却落在一直未吭声的闵孝琳身上。她不曾多言什么，却始终握着男人修长的手指，面上尽是娇嗔的神情。  
“嫂子这是……也想一起跟着去？”  
“一边待着去，大声休要同她一起胡闹！”东永裴此刻的模样像极了护犊的母牛，上前一步，挡住了姜大声的视线，“你嫂子是女人家，怎么能去醉月楼那种地方。不是我说你，大声，你又是如何知道胜铉哥去了醉月楼？”  
“啊——我.......那个，我......就是.......恩......”  
“姜公子，你怎么好端端的结巴了？”  
见姜大声着急的模样，闵孝琳一时间忍不住笑出了声。  
“又去玩女人了是吧？”东永裴宠溺地刮了一下闵孝琳的鼻子，背对着姜大声，“大声啊，你家的钱庄早晚给你败光了。”  
“我是去了醉月楼，但不是去玩女人，我是收账的。”  
“醉月楼的账竟然也归姜氏钱庄？”  
“倒不能这么说，姜氏只负责其中的一部分罢了。”似是不愿在这件事上多谈，姜大声微微勾唇，“永裴哥，你到底要不要同我一块儿过去？”  
“当然要去！”东永裴嘴角一勾，凑到闵孝琳身边，轻轻啄了啄她的鬓脚，“乖，别闹了，我很快就回来！”  
“我不跟着去也行，但你要答应我，不许多瞧那些女人。”  
“你将我吃的死死的，我哪里有精力去看别的女人？”暧昧地靠近她的耳垂，声音压低到只有两个人可以听见，“我只瞧你，只碰你，娘子可满意吗？”  
一张俏脸顿时羞得通红，连忙将东永裴往来人身上推。  
“你这人，好端端地说这些做什么？还不快去找崔世子！”  
“是，为夫遵命！”  
东永裴大笑着拽起姜大声出了魏文侯府。  
“世子，再喝一杯吧！”  
醉月楼内，一群莺莺燕燕围着崔胜铉，不停地劝酒。  
“好，喝！”  
一杯接一杯的饮着，大概是饮酒过猛的缘故，胸前的衣襟湿了一大片，贴在身上隐隐有些不舒服，索性扯开了领口，露出结实的胸膛和诱人的锁骨。  
“世子，你可真男人啊！”  
“是啊！世子英俊潇洒，风度翩翩，奴家的一颗心都要化了！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈——再来！”  
崔胜铉又要端起一碗酒，却被一个绿衣女子抢先，扑到身上，主动贴上了香唇。一股脂粉的味道迎面袭来，男人顿时只觉得恶心，胃里翻江倒海，来不及推开缠上身的女人，便吐了她一身。  
“啊——脏死了——”  
整个人似乎立刻清醒过来，这是在做什么，心里不痛快怎么会来这种地方？还好没有做出更为荒唐的事，不然真是后悔莫及。  
“都给我滚！别再让我看见你们！”崔胜铉摇摇晃晃的起身，端起酒杯，又灌了一口，漱漱口，那女人一直坐在地上哭泣，其余的人早就被他的气势吓跑了，“碰你，脏了我的嘴！”  
大步离开醉月楼，却在门口撞上了匆匆赶来的东永裴与姜大声。  
“胜铉哥，怎么醉成这样？出什么事了？”  
“永裴啊？我改日再和你解释，今日太晚了，我再不去看龙儿，他该担心了。”  
绕过碍事的两个人，快步往权志龙的住处赶去，甚至忘了换下方才被弄脏的衣衫。  
“永裴哥，你说胜铉哥是不是很爱那个人？”  
“何止是爱，他们的性命早就缠在一起了。”东永裴望着崔胜铉离去的背影，轻轻叹了口气，“大声，明日我们一同去一趟永安侯府，惠允姐姐一定知道些什么。”  
胜铉，做兄弟的，能为你做的，只有这么多了。


	15. Chapter 15

“龙儿，你可知今儿个是什么日子？”  
“似乎并不是什么特别的日子。”低头拨弄着炉内的沉香，“除夕已过，十五未至。我的生辰要到秋日里，而小侯爷的生辰则是在冬日。我实在想不出这正月里还有什么特别的日子。”  
“就知道你肯定猜不出！”崔胜铉宠溺地揉了揉权志龙的发，轻轻捏了一下他的俏脸，“今天是洋人的节日，叫‘情人节’。”  
“情人节？”红唇微微撅起，偏过头不解地瞧着崔胜铉，“听起来倒像是为那些有外室的老爷公子们所设立的日子。那若是有妻室却没有外室，岂非没了庆贺的资格？”  
“傻瓜！”崔胜铉被小爱人的天真逗得笑出了声，欢乐的气氛连阿虎都跑到脚边凑热闹，“情人节就是七夕的意思，懂了吗？”  
“七夕？”  
权志龙重复着他的话，不经意咬住了下唇，这个动作虽是无意，对崔胜铉而言却是致命的诱惑，喉间一紧，双手已经不自觉地环上了他的腰。  
“龙儿，你好香！”  
“恩！”  
“龙儿，你真美！”  
“恩！”  
“龙儿，你在勾引我！”  
“恩！恩？我没有！”权志龙突然间明白崔胜铉是在故意逗弄自己，故作薄嗔，温柔地捶打着他的肩窝，“坏蛋，说你是个呆子，这时候怎么一点都不呆？比谁都精明！”  
“我要是呆了，你和别人跑了怎么办？”  
“又说傻话，除了胜铉，我谁也不要！”  
“这话我爱听，快把脸凑过来，相公赏你一个吻！”  
崔胜铉难得与他这般调笑,心满意足地望着他一点一点布满红霞的小脸。这么久了，他的龙儿还是容易脸红，一句玩笑话都会让他害羞半天。  
“胜铉，你不送礼物给我吗？”  
权志龙把玩着他修长的手指，一脸无辜的抬眸。  
“你倒是会开口朝我要礼物了，看来当真是我宠坏了你。”  
权志龙咯咯一笑，模样甚是好看。崔胜铉色心大起，故意摆出一副痞子相。  
“亲我一下，我就给你礼物！”指着自己的薄唇，“亲这里！”  
权志龙脸上的红霞更甚，娇嗔着推了他一下，却还是心甘情愿地凑上去，啄了一下男人的唇。男人自然不肯放过主动送上门的猎物，压下身子，吮吸着令自己着迷的味道。变戏法似的从身后取出一块玉佩，塞入他的手中。  
“瞧瞧，可还喜欢？”  
权志龙望着那枚玉佩，上面刻着两个他不认识的文字。  
“这两个字是什么？是蛮夷的文字吗？”  
“不，这是洋文，听说是相思的意思。”  
“胜铉，我们会永远在一起吗？”  
“只要你想，我们便会永远在一起。”执了他的手握住那枚玉佩，深邃的眉眼中到底有了抹与众不同的情意，“即便你不肯，我也断不会放你走。”


	16. Chapter 16

触手之处一片冰凉。双眼被蒙着，周围听不到一点声音。权志龙努力地蜷缩起身子，似乎只有这样才能让自己有一丝安全感。胸前的肌肤感受着那份熨帖，那是崔胜贤送给他的玉佩，是他们的定情之物。  
“胜铉，你一定会来救我的，我知道。”  
崔胜铉在半月之前被和硕亲王派到苗疆执行秘务，至今未归。昨晚沐浴过后，权志龙同往常一样坐在床边逗弄阿虎，诉说着对爱人的思念。渐渐觉得有些头晕，意识被一点一点抽离体内，从前做过小倌的他知道自己被人下了迷香，在彻底陷入黑暗之前，隐约听到了打斗的声音。等到再次醒来的时候，自己已经被捆住手脚，蒙住双眼，嘴里也被塞了布条。显然，现在身处的地方不是自己熟悉的房间，甚至不像是正常的房间。阴森的气氛在黑暗中弥漫开来，那段不堪的记忆随着黑暗和寒冷再一次侵袭了权志龙的思绪。  
“叫你再不听话！老子打死你！”皮鞭抽打在瘦弱的脊背上，权志龙死死地抱住自己的双腿，低声啜泣着，背上火辣辣的疼痛，“老子告诉你，要不是看你皮相好，早就把你丢进护城河喂鱼去了，你少在这里给我摆什么架子。”  
“饶了我……”  
“饶了你？”高大的男人走上前，粗暴地抓起他的头发，用鞭柄托着他尖尖的下巴，“你一次不让人开苞，老子就打你一次，饿你三天，连水都不给你喝。我看你能犟到什么时候？等你真的没有任何价值了，老子再把你扔到乱坟岗去喂野狗！”  
纤瘦的身躯在男人的淫威下不住颤抖着，眼泪大颗大颗地往下掉，权志龙仍是倔强的不肯点头。  
“小子挺有脾气啊！那你就在这里等死吧！”  
是铁门被重重关上的声音，之后的整整三天，没有一个人出现过，任凭权志龙怎么捶打铁门，始终无人理睬。瘫坐在地上，想着当初被人救出火海时的一幕幕。  
“志龙，不管发生什么，你都要活下去！记住，活着才是最重要的。”  
“活着——我要活着——”  
到了第三天，男人再次走进黑屋子的时候，权志龙像是变了一个人似的。不再有傲气，卑微的如同路边的草芥；不再反抗，顺从于男人的调教；不再哭泣，风姿绰约的权志龙红遍京城。原本以为自己就要这么过一辈子，直到遇见崔胜铉，那个宛若神祗一般出现在自己面前的男人。他尊重他，他爱他，他视他为自己的一切。为了崔胜铉，他权志龙也一定要活着离开这里。  
“醒了？”  
一个和崔胜铉一样低沉的声音在耳边响起，权志龙在恍惚中差点就以为是他回来了。  
“唔——”  
被人硬生生地扯住了头发，力道大的他忍不住发出痛苦的呻吟。  
“没有人会来救你的，因为没有人敢与我作对，即便是崔胜铉，也不可以。权志龙，我不好男色，也不会派人来羞辱你，毕竟，胜铉喜欢你。只可惜，永安侯府没有魏文侯府那么开明，这里可容不得任何有辱门风之事！”男人松开了手，冷笑着看着地上的权志龙，“来人，替他松绑，然后伺候权少爷服药。”  
“是，侯爷！”  
“侯……爷？”  
“权志龙，能以这样的方式见到我，也算是你的本事！”  
胜铉，你不要怪爹，既然你离不开这个男人，那么爹帮你一把，爹会让你自动离开他的。永安侯望着地牢中微弱的亮光，嘴角轻扯，却最终没有扬起。


	17. Chapter 17

“志龙？志龙？奇怪，怎么不理我？”姜大声小声嘟哝着，用力推了推门，却发现房门并未落锁，颇为怀疑地走了进去，却被房间内的凌乱与鲜血吓到险些失声尖叫，“志龙？”  
手中的食盒跌落在地上，里面还有权志龙爱吃的小笼包。  
“志龙？权公子？你在哪儿？”小心翼翼地迈过一地凌乱，四下张望着，听到动静的阿虎不知道从哪里跑了出来，浑身血迹，叼住了男人的衣角，“阿虎？”  
弯腰抱起小家伙，发现它的身上并没有伤痕，内心稍稍松了口气。  
“志龙呢？阿虎的主人去哪里了？”  
“唔——”  
阿虎呜咽着从姜大声怀中挣脱，咬着他的衣角，往房里拖。壮着胆子走进去，血腥的味道越来越重。在权志龙的床边，一个黑衣男子倒在血泊中，气若游丝。  
“是胜铉哥派来的人，怎么会这样？”  
蹲下身子，扣住男人的手腕，还有轻微的脉搏。  
“你……你可是钱庄……钱庄的……姜少爷？”  
男人费力地说出一句话，血不断的顺着嘴角滴落在地摊上，悬着的那口气眼看就要断了。  
“是我，权志龙现在何处？”  
“权……权少爷被侯爷的……死士……噗——”又是一大口血吐了出来，“我对不起主子——”  
姜大声眼睁睁地看着他在自己面前咽了气，一时间也有些心慌，跌坐在地上，良久才勉强让自己站起来，抱起阿虎，跌跌撞撞地往魏文侯府跑去。  
“大声，怎么这个时候来了？出了何事？脸色这么难看！”  
东永裴迎面就见姜大声面无血色地走进屋来，分明就是被魇着了，不免整颗心都揪了起来。  
“血——好多血——好多的血——”  
带着极大的力道抓住了东永裴的衣袖，姜大声觉得自己周身都弥漫着血腥味，几乎说不出一句完整的话来。  
“你说什么？”东永裴下意识轻拍着他的背，“你不是替胜铉哥去了酒楼吗？难不成……”  
“他不见了……”  
东永裴闻言也是一惊，权志龙不见了，崔胜铉回来指不定又会闹出多大的动静。  
“大声，先告诉我到底怎么回事，我们一定要在胜铉哥收到消息前将人找到。”  
“胜铉哥派去保护志龙哥的人死了！我亲眼看着他死了，却一点办法都没有，他说志龙哥被永安侯的死士……带走了。”  
“死士？”东永裴大惊，“你确定是死士？”  
“恩！”用力地点点头，“他还说对不起主子。”  
东永裴的心凉了半截，且不说自己尚未继承侯位，不便出面与永安侯为敌，即使自己是侯爵，也无权过问永安侯的私事。   
“永安侯的死士，这……”  
“永裴哥，眼下该如何是好？难道你我二人夜闯侯府救人吗？”  
“既然是死士，必定武功超群，凭你我二人，根本不可能把人救出来，反倒有可能把事情弄的更糟。”  
手指不断敲打着桌面，俊朗的眉峰皱在一起，正对上姜大声微微发青的脸色。  
“大声，我想，有一个人可以帮我们。”  
“你爹？我爹？还是……”  
“都不是！”东永裴实在是忍无可忍，直接给了大成一个爆栗，“是和硕亲王！”  
“王爷与我们非亲非故，凭什么帮我们？”  
“就凭胜铉哥替他卖命！”  
姜大声略一思索，与东永裴相视一笑，点了点头。而永安侯府的地牢内，权志龙正受着生不如死的折磨。  
“胜铉，你一定要回来！”


	18. Chapter 18

“给我——求你给我——再给我闻一下！给我——”  
权志龙拼命撕扯着自己的衣衫，发冠早已被扯去，一头青丝披散开来，因为挣扎的缘故，显得异常凌乱。纤弱的身躯蜷在一起，双手紧握成拳，痛苦地在地上打滚。  
“权少爷，很抱歉，侯爷吩咐过，一日只可给您一次闻烟片的机会。属下无能为力！”  
“胜铉……胜铉……”  
权志龙捂住心口，胸前挂着的是崔胜铉送他的玉佩，那是他唯一的希望。被永安侯关进地牢之后，他被一个洋人强行用针注射了液体，他不知道那是什么，却从此对鸦片上了瘾。权志龙的内心无比恐慌，他不知道以后该怎么面对崔胜铉。他想过死，可是每次有这个念头的时候，耳边总是想起他低沉沙哑的声音。  
“龙儿，等我回来！”  
此刻的崔胜铉仍旧身处苗疆，虽然不知道京城出了什么事，但隐隐觉得有什么地方不太对劲。苗疆人善用蛊毒，又一直不满朝廷的管制，频频有暴乱发生。这一次，和硕亲王派他前来，也正是要他根除祸乱的缘故。苗疆地广人稀，想要一下子匡正朝廷的形象哪有那么容易，崔胜铉用了大半个月的时间也才勉强稳定了局面。而想要回京，只怕还要再耽搁一段日子。夜间，一道炸雷划破天空，惊醒了睡梦中的崔胜铉。额上背后全是冷汗，伸手摸了一下贴身戴着的玉佩，那块与权志龙一模一样。  
“龙儿，一定要等我回来！一定！”  
又过了十日，和硕亲王梁铉锡不请自来，登临永安侯府。  
“不知王爷大驾光临，微臣有失远迎。”  
“侯爷不必客气，本王今日来并不是为了公事，而是因为令郎替本王公干在外，有件事本王不得不插手过问。”  
永安侯向来老奸巨猾，大致猜到了梁铉锡此行的目的。双眉微挑，嘴角淡淡勾起。  
“犬子能替王爷办事是他的福分，只是不知王爷口中所指的究竟为何事？”  
“本王要向侯爷讨一个人！”  
“哦？”不动声色地端起茶盏，轻啜了一口，“王爷看上了寒舍的那个奴才，尽管开口，微臣绝不吝啬。”  
“既然如此，本王也就不卖关子了！”梁铉锡把玩着手中的黑曜石，右手敲打着桌案，“交出权志龙。”  
花厅内一时间静的能听见两人的呼吸声，永安侯的手心微微出了一层冷汗。梁铉锡亦不着急，静静等待着崔侯爷的回答。半晌，永安侯终于开口。  
“王爷稍候，微臣这就去把人带来。”  
黑暗中，权志龙只觉得浑身发冷，牙齿都在不住打颤。听到了铁门打开的声音，强烈的光亮照射进来，一时间睁不开眼。身子被人拉起，拖出了地牢，阳光下皮肤白的几近透明。青色的胡茬布满下颌，鬓发散乱，衣衫不整，胳膊上还残留着几道鞭痕，权志龙整个人被折磨的皮包骨头，眼看便要脱了人形。近一月的时间没有见到天日，权志龙本就虚弱的身子承受不住阳光的照射，昏倒在地上。  
“没用的废物！”  
永安侯命人将晕过去的权志龙带到花厅，梁铉锡象征性地望了一眼，抬手令随从将人抬下去。  
“侯爷当真是爽快，也难怪令郎做事雷厉风行。既然人已经交给本王，那么本王就先告辞了。”  
“王爷慢走，恕微臣不远送了。”  
望着和硕亲王远去的背影，永安侯的眸间浮起一丝阴鸷。梁铉锡，这一次算你狠，但你最好看住权志龙，若再落到本侯的手中，可就没那么容易能离开侯府了。


	19. Chapter 19

“权少爷——权少爷——”  
黑暗中听见有谁在叫自己的名字，权志龙觉得那个声音好熟悉，却又不是那个日思夜想的声音。眼前像是有很多人在晃动，又隐隐听见有人在哭泣。是谁？是谁把自己救出来的？自己已经得救了吗？权志龙如同身处云端，只觉得浑身都轻飘飘的，又隐隐带着火辣辣的痛意。全身使不出一点力气，努力地想要挣开眼眸，却最终无能为力，只好任由自己陷入无边的云雾之中。  
“永裴相公，为什么权少爷还没有醒过来？难不成他真得……”  
“孝琳！”东永裴心疼地拉过闵孝琳，抬手替她拭泪，“别胡思乱想，他一定不会有事的。他被关的太久了，身子又这么虚弱，浑身上下被折磨的几乎没有一块好地方，就让他再多睡一会儿吧。”  
“永裴哥，你过来一下！”  
姜大声难得一脸严肃，抿着嘴唇，轩朗的眉头紧紧蹙在一起，显得本就不大的眼睛更小了。这么一来，即使都在为权志龙的昏迷而担心，东永裴还是忍不住笑了出来。倒是闵孝琳焦急的很，忙不迭推了他一把，这才敛去了笑意。  
“大声，怎么了？”东永裴将姜大声领到门外，压低了声音，“我知道你在担心什么，这也正是我所担心的。”  
“永安侯果然心狠手辣，居然对志龙用这么阴险的招数！”  
“事情已经发生了，我们再怎么怨怼也无济于事。王爷在将人送来的时候就已经表态，只此一次，下不为例。我们现在只能靠自己，务必要在胜铉哥回来之前，医好权志龙。”  
“胜铉哥若是知道了前因后果，会不会……”  
“怎么不会？”东永裴不自觉地提高了嗓音，“上一次因为魏家的事，胜铉哥已经和永安侯闹得不可开交，被打得浑身是伤，连惠允姐姐都被牵连。这一次，权志龙不仅饱受折磨，还染上了烟瘾，换成是你的人被这样虐待，你能心平气和的冷处理吗？”  
“胜铉哥的性格本就阴鸷，甚至有些嗜血，上一次魏家的事就是例子。权志龙是他的心头肉，即便那个人是他的父亲，他也会不管不顾。更何况胜铉哥与永安侯父子二人，因为他娘亲的事，向来是面和心不和。平日里倒也罢了，遇到与权志龙相关的事，他立刻就会方寸大乱。事已至此，也只好争取时间，让他戒烟。”  
“永裴相公！姜公子！权少爷醒了——”  
闵孝琳惊喜的声音从屋内传出，二人对望了一眼，终究是要狠下心，在崔胜铉回来之前医好权志龙。推门而入，东永裴只望一眼就发现权志龙的额上全是冷汗，锦被下的手指也拳攥在一起，没有猜错的话，应该是烟瘾发作了。  
“志龙，你觉得如何？”  
“世子，我……我……我好难受！好难受！”权志龙面无血色，嘴唇干裂开来，舌苔泛白，费力地撑起身子，“给我——给我——我好难受！”  
“这……”  
闵孝琳自然明白他想要什么，有些为难地望着东永裴和姜大声，但见两人均是一脸严肃地摇了摇头，心怀不忍却又无比坚定。女人的心里也是明白的，只好跟着摇摇头，不说话。  
“求求你们，给我——就闻一下！”  
“权志龙，我告诉你，你就死了那份心吧！”东永裴上前，拉开了闵孝琳，“谁也不会再给你鸦片，你也休想再碰鸦片！”  
“永裴相公，你这么大声会吓到志龙哥的！”  
“嫂子，永裴哥说的对！”姜大声也来到床边，居高临下地注视着痛苦的权志龙，“权志龙，你现在只有两个选择：一是死，然后胜铉哥抛下一切为你报仇，再在遗憾中度过余生；二是撑住，熬过这段日子，等胜铉哥回来！”  
“胜——铉——”  
权志龙蜷缩起瑟瑟发抖的身躯，口中不断念叨着崔胜铉的名字。他什么都没有了，只有他了。他不能死，他还没有看到崔胜铉平安无事的回来，他还没有陪他一起放烟火，他还没有和他一起相扶到白头。一滴清泪顺着鬓角滑落，权志龙又一次陷入了幻境之中。


	20. Chapter 20

“龙……”  
崔胜铉回到京城，将剩余事务交给手下人去打理，赶到和硕亲王府去向梁铉锡汇报完之后，径直前往权志龙住的地方，却没有见到日思夜想的人儿。原本坐落在繁华地段的酒楼，此刻只剩下一堆废墟，被火烧焦的木头七零八落的散落一地。崔胜铉走到废墟中央，望着一地焦炭，整个人失魂落魄。冲到大街上，随手揪过一个路人。  
“说！这里发生了什么？酒楼怎么了？”  
“公子……这位公子……”路人被男人近乎狰狞的表情吓得魂飞魄散，“有话好好说，别这样！”  
“告诉我，为什么这酒楼会变成这样？”  
“五日前的夜里，也不知怎么了，就听见有人喊‘走水了——走水了——’，出来一看，这酒楼火光冲天，火大的根本没人可以靠近。听说，里面的人没有一个跑出来的，全被烧死了！”  
崔胜铉闻言只觉得自己的脑袋要炸裂开来，脑海中只剩下一句“全被烧死了”。松开路人，一下子跌跪在原地，痛苦地捶打着地面，沙石割破了他的手，斑斑血迹。  
“为什么？为什么？为什么不等我回来？为什么不等我回来？”又是重重的一拳打在地上，右手已是血肉模糊，“权志龙，为什么要这样？为什么？”  
崔胜铉仰天长啸，如同失了爱人的野兽。  
“胜铉——”  
权志龙猛地睁开双眼，他早已记不清这是自己第几次从梦中惊醒，只是这一次，男人的面容异常清晰。  
“权少爷你醒了，饿不饿？先吃点东西吧！世子吩咐我去买了你爱吃的小笼包。”  
“胜铉回来了！我知道胜铉回来了！”  
“什么？”东永裴派来的人有些发懵，他并没有听说永安侯世子回来的消息，“权少爷，你又梦到崔世子了吧。我知道你心里记挂崔世子，但是他并没有回来！我们世子吩咐过，等你醒了，要先吃东西，然后喝药。”  
权志龙有些失望地靠在床头，梦里的崔胜铉离他那么近，可是无论他怎么喊，他都不愿意靠近自己。  
胜铉，你不要我了对不对？因为我染上了烟瘾，所以你再也不要我了对不对？  
僵硬地拿起一个小笼包，放到口中却味同嚼蜡。眼泪不争气地涌出眼眶，滴打在包子上，口中咸咸的。  
“权少爷，你怎么了？怎么哭了？”那人从未见过权志龙哭，顿时慌乱起来，“可是身子又难受了？”  
“嘭——”  
房门被人突然推开，下意识的想要出手，转身就看见崔胜铉一身狼狈的出现在门口。  
“是谁来了？”  
没有回答权志龙的话，胡乱地擦了一下脸，默默退了出去。他知道，再没有什么比崔胜铉更能让权志龙振作起来，他们之间的感情，针扎不进，水泼不进，任何人在他们两人面前，都没有存在的意义。起身朝着男人行礼，主动离去。


	21. Chapter 21

权志龙没听见回应，以为又是大夫来强迫自己喝药了。叹了口气，越发没了胃口，索性将手中剩下的小笼包搁在一边。转身面向里侧，不再言语。脚步声越来越靠近床边，不若往常的急速，权志龙却觉得自己的心跳莫名的快了起来。等到来人在床边停下，只觉自己的心跳漏了一拍。良久，没有听到身后的动静，权志龙慢慢转过身，在看到来人的那一刻，怔住。  
崔胜铉伸出手，抚上他的面颊。这么多日子没见，他的小脸愈发尖瘦了，下巴几乎可以刺死人。脖子上还有留有尚未消褪的红痕，从衣衫开口处望去，锁骨和胸口处都有着不同程度的伤口。这段日子，他到底经历了什么。  
“胜铉？”  
权志龙不可置信地注视着面前的人，任由他抚摸着自己的脸颊。他瘦了些，但指尖传递出的仍旧是他的温度，颊上传来的触感是他特有的温柔。泪水毫无征兆地涌出眼眶，模糊了视线，滴打在他的手背上。崔胜铉望着他梨花带雨的面容，心如刀割。  
“龙儿——”  
用力将他拥入怀中，贪婪地嗅着他的体香。差一点，他就要绝望了；差一点，他就以为自己永远失去他了。当东永裴找到他，告诉自己权志龙的遭遇的时候，他愤怒的想要杀人。他的龙儿，怎么可以忍受这样的痛苦。  
“你终于回来了……”  
“是我不好，是我来晚了！对不起，对不起，对不起……”  
崔胜铉在权志龙的耳边不知重复了多少遍对不起，手上的力道像是要把他揉进骨髓深处。瘦骨嶙峋的身子抱在怀中，越发刺激着他，加重了内心的愧疚。权志龙亦伸出手，颤抖着换上他结实的脊背，感受着他强劲有力的心跳。  
“胜铉，我以为我再也不会见到你了。”  
“对不起！”  
“胜铉，我差一点就以为你不要我了。”  
“对不起！”  
“胜铉，我以为你就这么悄无声息的离开我了。”  
“对不起！”  
不管权志龙说什么，崔胜铉只是一味地重复对不起，他是真的怕了。他无法想象倘若权志龙真消失在那场大火中，他会怎样。只有这么抱着他，崔胜铉才觉得权志龙是真实存在的，他还在自己身边。大约过了一盏茶的时间，崔胜铉逐渐察觉出怀中人的不适。  
“龙儿，怎么了？”  
权志龙白着一张脸，死死咬着下唇，不出声，一个劲地摇头。崔胜铉这才发现，他的下唇全是伤口，分明是在忍受极大痛苦的时候被他自己咬破的。不容抗拒的低下头，火热的唇覆上他的唇瓣。权志龙浑身一颤，想要推开他。可男人哪里会给他推开自己的机会，抓住他瘦弱的手臂，强行撬开了他的牙关，舌尖轻轻扫过他唇上的伤口，带着心疼与哀伤，安抚着爱人的情绪。这是他们分开这么久以来的第一次亲吻，熟悉又陌生的感觉传来，权志龙忘记了反抗，甚至将自己的舌送入他的口中，与之纠缠。润滑的滋味差点就令崔胜铉失去了理智，刚想更进一步，权志龙身上的冷汗拉回了他的神智。  
原来，权志龙染上的烟瘾这么厉害！  
放开了权志龙的唇舌，将他整个人都抱在怀中。权志龙又一次不自觉地想要咬上自己的唇，崔胜铉却眼疾手快地钳制住他的牙关，将自己的左手送到他的口中。许是太过痛苦的原因，权志龙的神智慢慢涣散，有血珠顺着男人的手背滑落。剑眉紧锁，他在忍受着难熬的痛苦，他又何尝不是。  
龙儿，既然我不能替你受苦，就让我陪你一起痛吧！


	22. Chapter 22

“胜铉，你怎么那么傻？明知道我失去理智，为什么还要让我咬你的手？”权志龙握着崔胜铉被自己咬伤的手，红了眼圈，“牙印这样深，一定很疼吧？”  
“龙儿，这点小伤算什么。若不是因为我，你也不会受这样的苦，忍受这样的折磨。”  
权志龙却也顾不得理他，只埋头查看他手上的伤势，心里疼的不行。崔胜铉轻叹了一口气，再一次将他拥入怀中，任由他握着自己宽厚的手掌。看着他方才难熬的模样，他差一点就忍不住要拿烟片给他。倒是权志龙自己，坚持着，隐忍着，痛着。  
“龙儿，我知道你看见他们的脸了，告诉我，是谁？”  
“胜铉……”权志龙仰头望着他深邃的双眸，“别问了好吗？都过去了，我不要你又因为我去杀人。”  
“龙儿，我不想你受到任何伤害，你知道吗？我只想给你最好的，最珍贵的。别人伤害了你，就该付出代价。”  
“不……”柔弱无骨的小手捂住男人的嘴，“我好害怕看到你这幅模样，我好怕再看到血。胜铉，只要你在我身边就好，别的我都可以不在乎，也请你别再介意了好吗？”  
崔胜铉无奈，他不肯说，他又怎么舍得勉强他。下颌抵在他的头顶，丝滑的触感令他着迷。权志龙安心靠在他的怀中，感受着他的呼吸。  
对不起，小侯爷。你将我看的这样重，我如何能令你为难？纵然他伤了我，可他终究是你的父亲，我怎能让你因为我而做出有违人伦的事。对不起，我不想对你隐瞒，可这一次，我无能为力。  
两人就那么静静地感受着彼此的气息，短暂的分离令他们更加珍惜与对方在一起的每一刻。  
“胜铉……”权志龙率先打破了沉默，轻轻挣脱出那个令他安心的怀抱，“我挂念你。”  
没有出声，只是用唇形诉说出对他的思念。那句话太容易令人沉沦，权志龙说不出口。可仅仅是这样，就已经令崔胜铉欣喜若狂。他看懂了，他的龙儿终于学会了思念，学会了倾吐爱意。  
“我也是。”  
随即以吻封缄，不同于之前的那个吻，这一次，崔胜铉和权志龙极尽缠绵，像是两条相濡以沫的鱼，唇齿纠缠。崔胜铉的欲望很快被挑起，权志龙眼中的水雾也越来越浓重，猫叫似的呻吟溢出嘴角，惹得两人俱是一颤。松开他的唇，顺着下颌完美的弧度一路而下，脖子、锁骨，直到胸前。权志龙喘着气，将小手伸进他的衣衫内，像是故意的，隔着里衣揉捏着男人胸前的红豆，媚眼如丝。屋内的温度一下子升的很高，伴随着衣衫褪尽，崔胜铉俯视着身下的人儿。白玉般的肌肤上，有着一道道鞭痕，触目惊心。火热的唇再一次落下，轻吻着他身上的每一道伤口，舌尖带着刺激舔舐着他的伤痕。  
“啊——”  
权志龙情难自抑，娇喘吟哦，青丝散乱，更添一丝魅惑。  
“龙儿，我心悦你！不管你遭遇了什么，我对你的感情都不会改变！”  
到底顾及着他的伤势，崔胜铉克制着自己疯狂想要他的念头，极慢极慢的没入他的体内。听见权志龙又一声低低的惊呼，腰部缓缓律动着，汗水顺着棱角分明的面庞滴落下来，正巧落在他的唇角。邪气的一笑，低头吻住他的唇，吮吸着只属于他的甘甜。手亦爬上了他的胸前，挑逗着他的敏感。许是太过于投入，竟没有注意到权志龙嘴角勾起的笑意。权志龙突然露出了痛苦的神色，崔胜铉按捺住下腹的冲动。  
“龙儿，怎么了？”  
“胜铉，我……”权志龙犹豫着，突然用力一推，将人压在了身下，“我要在上面！”  
“该死的小妖精！这一辈子，你都休想！”  
笑声还来不及出口，权志龙又一次陷入了柔软的被褥中。崔胜铉的火热仍在自己的体内进出，就算一辈子都被他压在身下，他亦甘之如饴。  
绚丽的是交缠的身子，迷人的是那亘古的旋律，无关风月，却渲染了极致的爱恋。


	23. Chapter 23

缠绵过后，权志龙猫似的蜷缩在崔胜铉的身边，抿着唇，柔若无骨的双手有一下没一下地在他胸前画着圈圈。崔胜铉双眸紧闭，状似无意地一把抓过他不安分的小手。  
“龙儿，你在玩火！”权志龙像是做了错事被抓到的孩子一般，红着脸，越发将脑袋埋在他的臂弯中，“龙儿，我们一起把烟戒掉好吗？”  
提起烟瘾，权志龙不禁红了眼眶，身子不受控制地抖了一下。崔胜铉察觉到他的不安，翻身拥住了他，双臂用力，安抚着他越发敏感脆弱的情绪。  
“小侯爷，你会不会嫌弃我？”  
“傻瓜，怎么会？”男人完美的下颌抵在他的头顶，两人的青丝缠绕在一起，宛如结发，“你是我的龙儿，一辈子都是我的。不管发生什么，我都永远守护你。”  
权志龙感激地回抱着自己的爱人，在他结实的胸前印下一吻。  
“胜铉，哪怕是万虫噬心的痛苦我都愿意忍耐，不管花费多久，我一定会把烟瘾戒掉。”  
“好。”  
“小侯爷，我好感激老天爷让我遇见你，让你陪在我身边，我不会让你失望的。”  
“好。”  
“胜铉，等我好了，你再陪我去放烟花好不好？”  
“好。”  
崔胜铉始终宠溺地回答着权志龙，知晓他心间的担忧，亦知晓他对戒烟究竟又多恐惧，故而他极尽所能的安抚着他的情绪。望着他身上的伤痕，还有自己吮吸出的红莓，又是心疼又是欣慰。心疼的是他受了这么多的苦，欣慰的是他还能陪在自己身边。  
“龙儿，我们成亲吧！”  
“什么？”权志龙不可置信地抬起头，“我们都是男人，怎么可以成亲？”  
“即便你我都是男人，我们也彼此心悦了，不是吗？”  
“可是……你的身份……”  
“龙儿……”不愿给他犹豫的机会，瞳仁间的深情笼罩住权志龙俊秀的面庞，“我不在乎自己的身份，如果你介意，我可以不要这样的负累，我甚至可以……离开崔家。”  
“不！”权志龙捂住他的嘴，“因为我，你已经背负了太多，我不要你再因为我做出这样的事。”  
轻吻着他的手心，崔胜铉腾出一只手，揉了揉他的发。  
“龙儿，你就是我的全部，和你在一起，我并不觉得疲惫。如果崔姓世子的身份会成为你我厮守终身的阻碍，我宁愿做个普通人。永裴和我说过了，他和大声在城南给你买下了一座宅子，以大声的名义。过几日，你就搬到那边去住，总住在魏文侯府上也不太方便。虽说那里离永安侯府远些，但环境很好，你的安全也相对有保证一些，我还会再另派人去保护你。”  
“胜铉，你说什么都好，你的决定，我都接受。”  
“那么……”见权志龙认真回答自己的模样，崔胜铉忍不住凑到他的唇边偷了个香，“我们成亲吧。”  
“好。”  
心跳像是漏了一拍，深情款款的注视着权志龙，直看得他面颊通红，轻捶了下他的胸膛才作罢。权志龙趴在男人的胸口，听着他的心跳声，知道他眼中的欲望皆是因为自己而起，主动吻上他的唇。床帷晃动，新一轮的热情被点燃，二人再次沉沦在无边的欢乐之中。


	24. Chapter 24

“秉英，这些日子怎么没见姜少爷和东世子?”  
李秉英听权志龙问起那两位主子的事，一时间有些不知所措，他奉命照看保护权志龙，却不知该以何种身份同他交谈。  
“龙少爷，有些事属下不知当讲不当讲。”  
“可是因为我的缘故？”  
“倒不是龙少爷的过错，自打东世子安排龙少爷搬到这里来住之后，永安侯那边着实在明里暗里给小侯爷使了几次绊子。魏文侯面子上过不去，自然让东世子挨了几次教训。世子虽然稳重，但到底比不得侯爷，整日垮着张脸，少夫人想了许多法子都没用。世子担心少夫人胡思乱想，便寻了个由头，说是要去山上住段日子。少夫人本想跟着同去的，可世子说山上寒气大，怕少夫人的身子受不住，就是不肯让她跟着。”  
权志龙捂着嘴轻笑，但心里也知道此事因自己而起，多少有些内疚。  
“秉英，我想东世子这么做一定有他的道理。他那么心疼闵姑娘，定是不想她被自己的情绪所影响，这才寻了个最下下策的法子。况且，魏文侯向来溺爱幼子，父子间也不是什么解不开的深仇大恨，过几日他一定会回来的。”  
“龙少爷说的是，世子是有分寸的人，属下并不过分担忧。”李秉英难得在外人面前放松自己的情绪，越是相处的久了，他便越是觉得眼前这个人通透，“还有姜少爷，听说最近缠上了府里新来的丫头，闺名似是唤作小雪。我瞧他从前没对谁认真过，这一次估摸着也不会长久，等新鲜劲过了，应该也就不稀罕了吧。”  
权志龙听了这话，心间有一丝惆怅弥漫开来。自己最近犯烟瘾的次数越来越少，可崔胜铉同他说话的态度却越来越冷淡，甚至不再提起成亲的事，难道他对自己也是一时兴起，如今不再新鲜了吗？  
“龙少爷？龙少爷？”李秉英叫了他几声，“你……如何了？”  
“无碍。”  
有些不自然地笑了笑，两个人又各怀心事，心不在焉地聊了一会，李秉英便起身去了外间守着。又剩下权志龙一个人，抱着阿虎坐在床上，望着床顶垂下的流苏发呆。天色一点一点暗了下去，整个房间陷入黑暗。崔胜铉没有来，权志龙也没有心思点灯，始终保持着一个姿势坐在那里，一动不动。  
“龙儿？龙儿？”崔胜铉推门而入，却看不见一点灯光，心里一片慌乱，匆忙冲进屋子，大声喊着，“龙儿你在不在？你回答我一声！龙儿——”  
“胜铉，我在。”  
摸索着点燃了烛火，却见权志龙无精打采地坐在床上，脸上的表情令他揪心。  
“龙儿，这是怎么了？”权志龙松开阿虎，扑进熟悉的怀抱中，一声不吭，“是在怪我来晚了吗？还是有什么事让你不开心了？”  
“胜铉，你觉得我可好？”  
“说什么傻话？在我心里，你是最好的。”  
“那你会不会不要我？或者，对我失了兴趣？”  
“怎么会这么想？”深邃的眼眸中满是不悦，捧起他精致的小脸，“你是我的全部，我怎么会不要你。更何况……”  
“何况什么？”  
“更何况你……”邪气的勾起唇角，“你这么诱人，我又怎会对你失去兴趣。”  
“讨厌……”  
权志龙害羞地捶了一下他的肩，睫毛轻颤。崔胜铉起身抱起娇羞的人儿，走到桌边，将他放在椅子上，如同对待易碎的珍宝。打开桌子上放着的纸包。  
“这是什么？”  
“这是高丽人的点心，皇上赏赐的。快尝尝，看喜不喜欢。”  
权志龙笑着点头，拿起汤匙，舀了一勺放在口中，一股又凉又甜的滋味儿在唇舌间弥漫开来。  
“这高丽人的点心真好吃！”又舀起一勺，送到男人的嘴边，“你也一起吃！”  
“好！”  
宠溺地吞下勺中的甜食，将权志龙抱着坐在腿上，两人你一口我一口，分甘同食。  
“权志龙——”  
“什么？”疑惑地转过头，崔胜铉从来没有这么叫过自己，“怎么了吗？”  
“你就是我，我就是你，你我是一体的。若是没有你，崔胜铉自然也就不存在了。所以，请你永远不要离开崔胜铉。”  
“若是没了崔胜铉，又如何会有权志龙？”  
月色如水，幸福的人儿紧紧相拥。


	25. Chapter 25

自从崔胜铉决定要与权志龙成亲之后，便整日都在着手筹办婚礼。虽然是不为世俗所容的爱情，但他却固执地坚持要给他最好的。权志龙心里知道崔胜铉有事瞒着自己，但他不说，自己就不问。每日都配合着前来照顾自己的李秉英，一点一点同烟瘾做斗争。  
“秉英哥，东世子回家了吗？”  
“龙少爷，秉英不敢。”李秉英一听权志龙对自己用敬称，急得额上都出了汗，“原本东世子已决定要回府了，可后来不知又出了什么事，他连饭菜都不让人往山上送了。就连少夫人上山去请，世子也不肯多言。这几日，少夫人在府上茶饭不思，底下的人看了也不敢多言相劝。”  
想起这些日子闵孝琳在府上的情况，李秉英忍不住叹了口气，眉头也不觉蹙在一处。权志龙跟着叹了口气，抬手轻轻拍了拍他的脊背。  
“秉英，或许是朝堂上的事也说不定。东世子将来要继承侯位，他肩上所要担负的远比你我想象的要重。”  
“龙少爷说的这些，我又何尝不明白，只是……”李秉英犹豫了一下，“少夫人担心的，也是属下所担心的。世子不让任何人跟着，又不会照顾自己，万一忘了吃饭，忘了添衣，饿了冻了，又该如何是好？”  
权志龙一时间也不知道该如何回答他，只好低头把玩着自己腰带间垂下的流苏，一脸无助地望着蹲在不远处的阿虎。  
“志龙——”是姜大声的声音，“志龙你快出来帮我一下，东西太多了，我拿不稳了！”  
“这就来了。”权志龙听见声音慌忙起身，上前两步打开门，就见姜大声怀中抱着一大堆盒子，摇摇晃晃地站在院子里，“姜少爷怎么拿了这么多东西来？”  
“还不是你家相公的吩咐！”姜大声分了一部分东西给随后走出来的李秉英，没好气地抱怨，“我好歹也是第一钱庄的少爷，你家崔胜铉总把我当小厮使唤不说，偏偏我还不忍心违了他的意思。”  
权志龙微微一笑，皓齿明眸，幸福感就这么蔓延在空气里。令姜大声不禁看出了神，差点忘记自己此行的目的。  
“听说姜少爷有了心上人，怎么还有空来看我？”  
“你不说我都要忘了！”姜大声进屋后放下东西，不好意思地挠挠头，见李秉英面上的神色不是太好，“秉英，你怎么了？怎么一副愁眉不展的模样？”  
“你别问他了，左不过是东世子和魏文侯府的缘故。”权志龙朝姜大声使了个眼色，示意他不要再追问下去，“还是说说你吧，这一回又是谁家的姑娘？”  
“志龙，你别问了，怪不好意思的。”姜大声的脸上出现了可疑的绯色，“等时机成熟了，我会把小雪介绍给你们认识的。”  
“姜少爷，我们世子究竟为何不肯下山？侯爷那边已经过问了许多次，若是再没有结果，我担心……”  
“这个……”姜大声显得有些为难，“我……”  
“姜少爷，属下不明白究竟何事会令你觉得这般为难。”  
“我答应了胜铉哥，不能告诉你们俩！”  
“胜铉？”权志龙心里咯噔一下，“他也知道原因？”  
崔胜铉很少向自己隐瞒什么，这一次到底是怎么了，连他也不信任吗？放下心内的疑惑，调整好情绪，弯腰替姜大声斟了一杯茶。  
“志龙，我来这里是为了请你帮忙！”  
“我？”权志龙有些迷茫地指了指自己的心口，“我能帮姜少爷什么忙？”  
姜大声打开其中的一个盒子，取出一件大红色的喜服，递给权志龙。  
“我一个远方的表兄要成亲，让我帮忙做了喜服。他和你的身形相差无几，我想请你帮忙试试，看看是否合身。”  
权志龙接过喜服，颇有些不解，却还是依言点点头，转身到了屏风后面。不多时，权志龙从屏风后走出来，大红的衣料衬得他的肌肤更显白净，阴柔的面容上有着女子的秀美。  
“龙少爷，这身衣服穿在你身上就像是特意定制的一般。”喜服的合身程度连李秉英也不住赞叹，“着实是太合身了。”  
姜大声的唇边勾起一抹得意的笑，右手的食指与拇指放到唇边，吹了一个响哨。  
“志龙啊，既然你穿的这么合身，那就不要脱下来了。”  
门被人从外间推开，不想崔胜铉与东永裴一同出现在门口。那一刻，落在人眼中的权志龙，惊艳了岁月，苍老了时光。


	26. Chapter 26

望着一身华服，突然出现在自己面前的东永裴，再看看与他一同出现的崔胜铉，李秉英瞬间就明白了这些时日东永裴对所有人都避而不见的缘由。瞧着同样一身大红喜服的崔胜铉，心间明了。他虽是个粗人，照看权志龙不过是按主子的吩咐做事。可他亲眼见证了崔胜铉和权志龙之间的种种不易，那些为了戒烟而互相折磨又互相宽慰的夜晚，思及此，不觉动容，连眼底都变得有些湿润。权志龙被这突如其来的场面惊呆了，一时间竟手足无措起来，不知该喜该悲。站在屏风前不动弹，静静注视着崔胜铉。  
双眸交错，容华尽负，他们的眼神中只有彼此，只有爱。崔胜铉一步一步走向权志龙，不疾不徐，稳稳地迈出每一步，目光却一直落在男人的身上，那是他最爱的人，是他一辈子认定的人。姜大声又打开一个盒子，将里面放置的红绫取出，蹲在阿虎面前，让它叼着，跑向二人。  
崔胜铉弯腰从阿虎口中取过红绫，一头握在手中，一头交给权志龙。权志龙愣了愣，犹豫了一下，却见男人的眸间皆是深情与爱恋。皓齿明眸，对着他浅浅一笑，接过了红绫。嘴角扬起，棱角分明的脸上褪去了往日的阴鸷与冷漠，染上一丝柔情。  
“小侯爷，你决定了吗？要与我成亲。”  
“龙儿，只有大声、永裴和秉英来参加我们的婚礼，你会不会觉得遗憾？”  
权志龙摇摇头。他知道崔胜铉对他的真心，他本就出生风尘，哪里会在乎这些世俗的礼仪。他在乎的始终只有崔胜铉对他的心，那份独一无二的用心。  
“谁说只有他们三个了？”娇俏的女声从门外响起，“弟弟的婚姻大事，怎么能少了姐姐呢？”  
崔胜铉闻言惊喜地抬起头，只见崔惠允手中拿着一个锦盒，推门而入。鹅黄色的深衣层层绕转，腰身紧紧束在身上，杏目微挑，含笑望着手握红绫的两个男人。  
“长姐，你怎么会……”  
“傻弟弟，爹不允，姐姐还能不允吗？”崔惠允上前，笑脸盈盈地将锦盒塞进权志龙的怀里，“志龙，好好陪着胜铉，姐姐一定会想办法让你进侯府的，暂时先委屈你了。”  
权志龙感激地望着崔惠允，小心翼翼地打开锦盒，一对五彩珠玉镶嵌的扳指呈放在内。  
“长姐，这……”  
“这是姐姐送给你们的新婚贺礼！”拍了拍崔胜铉的肩膀，“胜铉，你从小就有自己的主见，姐姐不能拦你，更不忍心拆散你们。姐姐能做的，就是始终给你一个依靠。”  
崔胜铉与权志龙相视一笑，空出的手十指交扣。姜大声和东永裴一人握着一支龙凤花烛，点燃后插在烛台上。  
“胜铉哥，还是先拜堂吧，误了吉时就不好了！”  
崔胜铉和权志龙握着红绫，走到放有观音像的桌案前，跪在蒲团上。在姜大声、东永裴、李秉英和崔惠允的见证下，满怀虔诚与感激地拜了天地。像世俗间的男女一样，三叩九拜，这是真正的举案齐眉，相敬如宾。  
随着姜大声的一声“礼成——”，身着喜服的二人紧紧相拥在一起，眼角眉梢满是无尽的眷恋情深。  
阿虎汪汪叫着，跑到二人脚边，亲昵地磨蹭着。崔惠允弯腰抱起小家伙，凑到二人面前，摇晃着它的小爪子，柔声道：  
“小家伙，这是爹爹，这是娘亲，以后他们永远都不会分开了。”  
权志龙踮起脚尖，双臂缠绕上崔胜铉的脖颈，凝视着他深邃的眼眸，吐气如兰。  
“胜铉，我心悦你。”  
崔胜铉怕他面子薄，只是轻轻啄了下送上门的红唇，侧脸贴着他的鬓角。  
“我心悦你，龙儿！”  
观礼的四个人都被他们之间的爱情所感动，崔惠允甚至当场落泪。纵使下一刻就会天崩地裂，崔胜铉与权志龙亦不惧，今生拥有此刻，足矣。


	27. Chapter 27

人生三喜事：金榜题名时，洞房花浊夜，他乡遇故知。对崔胜铉来说，今夜便是永恒。龙凤花烛高燃，窗外的月光透过窗纱，柔柔地投射在权志龙的脸上，长长的睫毛在眼睑处投下一小片阴影。崔胜铉取过酒杯，递给他，定定地注视着面前娇羞的人儿。  
“龙儿，饮尽这杯合卺酒，你就完完全全是我的人了。”  
权志龙抬眸望向自己的爱人，菱唇勾起，在柔和的烛光下更显诱人。崔胜铉的喉间情不自禁地一动，眸间隐隐有火焰升起。  
“即使不喝这杯酒，我也始终是永安侯世子的人，从我遇见你的那一刻起，一切都已注定。”双手交缠，饮下半杯后交换，再就着对方的唇印饮下剩下的半杯。温热的竹叶青滑过肠胃，权志龙的双颊被蒸的粉红。崔胜铉伸手抬起他的下颌，刚想含住那两瓣甜美，却听得窗外有动静传来，“胜铉，你可有听到什么声音？”  
“听起来像猫叫，却又不太像。”  
“我去瞧瞧！”  
权志龙推开崔胜铉就要起身，却被他按坐在原地，趁势啄了一下他的柔软。  
“坐着别动，让相公去！”  
权志龙本就微红的小脸被他一句话引得瞬间红云密布，羞涩地垂首，手指绞着大红色的衣襟。崔胜铉微微一笑，黑眸中全是宠溺，眼神一刻都舍不得离开自己的爱人，倒退着出了门。  
院子里很黑，夜风亦是很大。四下环顾一番，在小院门口隐约有一个包裹。大步上前，弯腰一看，竟是一个襁褓中的婴孩！小脸被风吹得通红，啼哭不止。四下张望去，只有漆黑的夜色。几乎是没有片刻迟疑，蹲下身子有些笨拙地抱起孩子，往屋内走去。  
“是谁在外面？”  
“龙儿，快来看，是个孩子！”  
权志龙闻言慌忙上前，看着孩子被冻得通红的小脸，不免一阵心疼。赶忙去倒了一盆热水，弄湿了帕子，小心地替孩子擦拭。  
“胜铉，是个男孩。”  
“也不知是谁家的爹娘，竟这么狠心，把孩子扔在别人的院门口。”  
“胜铉……”权志龙犹豫了一下，咬着下唇，“我喜欢这个孩子，我想……”  
“叫克涌好不好？崔克涌！”  
崔胜铉如何会不懂他的心思，这个孩子在新婚之夜出现在他们的家门口，本就是一种缘分。他既然把孩子抱进来，自然不会再将他丢出去，权志龙又是喜欢孩子的人，他愿意把这个孩子当做上天送给他们的礼物，当做自己的骨肉。  
“胜铉……”权志龙安顿好孩子，扑进他的怀中，拼命嗅着他身上好闻的味道，“只可惜我是男人，不能给你生个孩子，一个由你的血，我的肉共同组成的孩子。”  
“以后克涌就是我们的孩子。”邪气地一笑，收紧了手臂，“不如现在我们来试试看造个孩子吧！”  
权志龙嘴边的惊呼尚未来得及出口，身子就已离地，崔胜铉抱着他走向床榻。虽然已不是第一次如此亲密，却还是习惯性的脸红，别过脸不肯看向他眼眸深处的款款柔情。修长的手指顺着完美的俊颜流连而下，拉开他的衣襟，抚上光洁的肌肤。权志龙不可抑制地轻颤，仰起头，主动吻上他的唇，舌尖划过他唇瓣的每一寸，探入牙关，邀请他火热的唇共舞。唇舌缠绵的同时，肺间的呼吸被一点点抽离，崔胜铉体贴的松开他的舌，权志龙大口大口地呼吸着。腰带被抽去，繁复的衣衫如昙花般散开来，两具光裸的躯体交缠在一起。毫无障碍的接触，微微一动就相当于爱抚，崔胜铉被身下的权志龙完全挑起了欲望，硕大的男根抵着他紧致的后庭。权志龙猫叫般的呻吟不断溢出口，身上人的爱抚已不能满足体内的空虚感。  
“胜铉，进来，我想要……”  
“小妖精，这么快就不行了？”坏心眼的磨蹭着他的大腿内侧，又引得身下人一阵战栗，“这就喂饱你！”  
伴随着喘息，分身完全进入了权志龙的体内。秀眉微蹙，纤细的手臂环上他的腰身，身体亦随着他的抽动而不断扭动。崔胜铉在房事上始终顾及着他的感受，总是害怕因为自己太过放纵而伤害到权志龙，这一次亦不例外。缓缓地抽动着，却故意九浅一深地折磨着身下的男人。权志龙受不了这样的挑逗，大声地呻吟着，近乎哭泣的声音刺激着身上男人的神经。  
月色如水，床榻上的人仍在火热的纠缠着。羞人的喘息与呻吟隔着床幔传出，许久许久之后才听到两人爆发式的惊呼。崔胜铉毫无保留的将精华全部留在了权志龙的体内，权志龙亦全部接纳了他的给予。相爱的人紧紧相拥，享受着激情之外的眷恋。  
烟花不堪剪，有那一瞬间的精致足矣。


	28. Chapter 28

自从崔胜铉和权志龙成亲之后，两人相处的时光比往常更是多了许多。除了阿虎，更有这个新加入的小生命——崔克涌。小家伙很乖，崔胜铉不在的时候，他就静静地躺在崔惠允送的小摇篮里，望着权志龙忙碌的身影，咧着小嘴笑。权志龙和崔胜铉都很疼爱这个孩子，极尽所能地照顾他，孩子比刚刚来的时候胖了一些。  
“龙少爷，快来瞧瞧我给小公子带了什么。”  
李秉英手上提着一个大包袱，看得权志龙不禁蹙眉，对来人的眼光与见地很是怀疑。  
“秉英，上一次你拿了个木剑给克涌，差点让他伤到自己，胜铉知道后发了好大的脾气，这一次，你不会又……”  
“龙少爷尽管放心，这次我拿来的东西保准适合小少爷。”李秉英不好意思地挠挠头，打开包袱，“少夫人听世子说龙少爷同崔世子收养了一个孩子，想着你们总归是男人，照顾孩子方面难免有所疏漏，便亲自替小少爷缝制了日常所需的鞋帽衣衫。”  
“好精致啊！”权志龙小心地拿起一顶虎头帽，喜爱之情溢于言表，包袱里还有许多小孩子穿的衣服和鞋子，“难为你家少夫人这么替克涌打算，这些东西当是缝了很久吧？”  
“若是单凭少夫人一人，自然是要多费些时日。姜少爷家里的小雪姑娘听说了龙少爷与崔世子的事，感动的不行，一直想要见见孩子，却又抽不得空。于是，她瞒着姜少爷，自己在夜里偷偷帮着少夫人缝了这些小衣服。”  
“这么说来，姜少爷怕是好事将近了呢！”  
“是啊！我听世子说，姜老爷不嫌弃小雪出身贫寒，还说只要心地好，什么出身都不要紧。姜少爷高兴坏了呢！”李秉英像是想起了什么，面上隐约出现了一抹羞赧的颜色，“龙少爷，少夫人有话让我转达。”  
“什么话？”  
“少夫人说，龙少爷既然已经与崔世子成亲，往后在外人面前该称呼他为‘相公’或是‘夫君’，以免叫有心人听了刻意寻你的错处。”  
“这……”权志龙面皮薄，平日里崔胜铉多同他玩笑几句，他便羞的面红耳赤，如今听了李秉英的话，更是局促的厉害，“孝琳姐姐也真是的，青天白日里说这些做什么？”  
“少夫人说，崔世子仪表堂堂，又为和硕亲王做事，难免有逢场作戏的时候。可这假戏做多了，只怕也要成真。所以更要时刻提点着，免得那些不知好歹的女人在背后用些下作手段，平白让自己受了委屈。”  
咳嗽的声音从身后响起，权志龙不用回头也知道是谁，在下一刻便落入熟悉的怀抱中。  
“属下见过崔世子！”  
“永裴最近是不是太忙了？以至于没空陪他的亲亲小娘子，所以他的小娘子就遣人跑到我这新婚之人这里，教唆我的乖娘子了？”  
李秉英像是理亏被人抓住的孩子，显得有些窘迫。崔胜铉的话中并无不悦之情，但他深色的瞳仁中却散发着迫人的气势，任谁见了都只得败下阵来，垂眸不语。  
“胜铉，秉英倒也没说什么，你这样吓人，东世子该与你计较了。”  
“你相公何时怕过别人了，况且我并没有恐吓秉英，不是吗？”  
“那个……”李秉英尴尬地开口，“想来世子一阵也该回府了，少夫人吩咐的差事我已经做好，属下先告辞了。”  
绕过抱在一起的两个人，几乎是夺路而逃。崔胜铉实在是厉害，两句话就拿捏住别人的死穴，也难怪权志龙被他吃的死死的。  
“克涌今天乖不乖？”  
“克涌每天都很乖，你不在的时候，他总是安安静静的，就知道笑。我都怀疑，他是不是一个痴儿。”  
“又胡说，我们的孩子怎么会是痴儿呢？”崔胜铉松开权志龙，走到崔克涌的摇篮前，抱起孩子，“你看他，生的眉清目秀的，眼眸之间又有神采，哪里痴了？”  
权志龙宠溺地望着面前一大一小两个男人，眼角眉梢皆是笑意。像是为了证明什么似的，一直安安静静的克涌突然在崔胜铉的怀中扭动起来。  
“这孩子怎么了？可是饿了？”  
权志龙刚要上前查看，却听见一声含糊不清的话语。  
“克涌，你方才说什么？”  
“爹——”  
这一声格外清晰，崔胜铉不禁当场怔住，权志龙则激动的泛起了泪花。  
“胜铉，克涌会说话了，克涌叫你爹了！”  
崔胜铉望着怀中的孩子，他才五个月大，甚至还不会坐起来，居然能够喊自己一声爹。看来，这个孩子当真是老天送给他们的礼物，是他们的儿子。


	29. Chapter 29

“哎呦——”  
正在院中练剑的崔胜铉听见屋内传出权志龙的一声惊呼，慌忙丢开手中的长剑，奔入屋内。  
“龙儿，出了何事？”  
“没事！”话虽如此，可权志龙的脸上分明挂着隐忍的神色，“不过是不小心扭到了脚。”  
崔胜铉一把将人抱起，安放在床边。蹲下身子，小心地替他脱去鞋袜，查看着他的伤势。白嫩的脚踝处有着淡淡淤青，手下不轻的按了一下，又听得头顶传来一声惊呼。  
“很痛？”  
权志龙点点头，俊美的面庞皱的和包子似的，似是不满他方才的举动，撅起小嘴。  
“同你说了多少次，不许做那幅表情，怎么不听话？”崔胜铉剑眉微挑，“还是你大白天的就要勾引自己相公？”  
“胜铉——”权志龙娇嗔一声，“是你弄疼我了！”  
崔胜铉良久没有出声，只是转注地仰头望着面前的男子，这个他心尖上的人。权志龙见他不说话，只是一直握着自己的脚，以为他生气了，心里微微有些不安，亦是垂眸不语。  
“龙儿，你可还记得，你与我说过的第一句话，便是这个。”  
权志龙微微愣神，随即想起。那一晚，他穿着自己偏爱的红衣，于灯火阑珊中与他相遇。他问自己的名字，自己以为他同别人一样，便固执的不肯开口，结果激怒了他。崔胜铉失了风度，死死拽住他的手腕，力道之大，至今心有余悸。因而，他同他说的第一句话便是“你弄疼我了”。  
“胜铉，”权志龙不知是因为感动还是什么别的情绪，勾人心魄的眸间染上一层水雾，“若是没有你，就不会有现在的志龙了。”  
“傻瓜！”崔胜铉起身，揽过他不盈一握的腰身，“都过去那么久了，还说这些做什么？”  
“爹爹——爹爹——”  
小克涌的声音打破了此刻的柔情，小家伙还不会说太多话，但偏偏喜欢叫爹娘，他似乎也知道，这两个男人是世间最疼爱自己的人。  
“克涌叫我呢！”权志龙想要起身，崔胜铉忙把他按下，“不去的话，克涌会哭。”  
“我也是克涌的爹爹，所以我去！”  
崔胜铉走到摇篮前，温柔地将小人儿抱起。小家伙见了自己爹爹，咧着小嘴咯咯直笑。崔胜铉拿起一旁姜大声送来的小拨浪鼓，轻轻摇着，哄逗着自家捡来的儿子。  
“爹爹——爹爹抱抱——”  
崔克涌显然与权志龙更为亲近一些，张着肉乎乎的小手要他抱。权志龙微微一笑，示意崔胜铉将孩子递过来。崔胜铉宠溺地望着他，将孩子交到他手中，又弯下腰去处理他脚上的扭伤。  
“这几日不要乱走动，我会多陪着你。我不在的时候，你就躺在床上歇着，茶水和糕点我会放在床头。”  
“胜铉，我只是不小心扭伤了而已，又不是不治之症。你干嘛不许我下床”  
“不听话？”带着一丝危险的信号靠近，暧昧地含住了权志龙的耳垂，“龙儿若是不听话，为夫自然有办法让你下不了床。”  
权志龙的俊脸瞬间布满了可疑的绯色，顾及怀中还抱着克涌，只得象征性地推了他一下，结果如何，可想而知。  
崔胜铉与权志龙沉浸在彼此的深情中，殊不知一场更大的劫难在等待着他们，考验着他们的爱情。


	30. Chapter 30

“什么？你要随和硕亲王上战场？”  
“小雪，你听我说！”姜大声急着安抚佳人的情绪，“虽然我要与王爷一同前去，但我不是前锋，不会有危险的。”  
“什么叫不会有危险？”小雪话未说完便忍不住哭了起来，“刀剑无眼，只要是敌人，都会伤害你。为什么王爷会要你随他一起去？你不是武将，有没有官职，王爷怎么会要你去？”  
“小雪，小雪……”姜大声将自己的小爱人拥入怀中，“别哭了，我最害怕你哭。早知道瞒着你也会叫你这般伤心，我该直接告诉你才是。”  
“大声哥，是你求的王爷是不是？”  
“我……”叹了口气，握住她纤细的柔荑，“胜铉哥与永裴哥都要去，我没办法令自己置身事外，便去求了王爷，让我也一同前去。”  
“你怎么那么傻？怎么可以那么傻？”小雪听他这么一说，哭得愈发厉害了，“你明知道会有危险，为什么还要和他们一起去送死啊？你要是有什么不测，我该怎么办？”  
“傻瓜！”心疼地捧起她的小脸，轻啄了一下诱人的红唇，“他们是我一同长大的兄弟，我怎么能眼睁睁地看着他们去卖命，自己当做什么都不知道呢？小雪，你是最了解我的，你知道如果我不这么做，心里会有多愧疚。”  
“那你要答应我，一定会平安回来。”  
“我答应你!”紧了紧手上握着的力道，眉眼之间皆是不舍与柔情，“等我回来，我们就成亲！”  
乖巧地点点头，整个人都蜷缩在他温暖的怀抱中。姜大声成，你一定要回来，一定要让我再看到你阳光般的笑容。  
“咣当——”  
听到消息的一瞬间，闵孝琳手中的茶盏跌落，一地碎片。东永裴早就猜到了他的反应，却没想到心还是重重的疼了一下。  
“琳儿！”  
“相公，你什么都不用说，我明白的。”下意识地往后退了一步，躲开了东永裴的拥抱，“你是魏文侯世子，将来要继承爵位，建功立业是你的责任。我不会阻拦你，不会劝你，我不要你因为我失去这样的机会。”  
“琳儿，你……”东永裴看到了被她隐藏起来的情绪，一把将人拉入怀中，收紧双臂的力道，“我宁愿你哭，你闹，你打我，咬我，气我，也不要你这么平静。这样的你让我好生害怕！”  
“永裴，你还记得志龙染上烟瘾的事吗？”  
“记得，那段日子，你偷偷的流了多少泪，我嘴上不说，心里却都是明白的。”  
“那段日子恰好是崔世子前去苗疆的日子，志龙所有的担惊受怕我都看在眼里。今日，你要上战场，我不拦你，但请你完好无损的回来。若是少了一根头发，我都不会原谅你。若你爱我，就不要让我像曾经的志龙一样，揉碎了心。”  
“琳儿——”  
男儿有泪不轻弹，只是未到伤心处。听着闵孝琳的话，东永裴经不住眼底一热，温润的泪滴落下。  
崔胜铉望着正在忙碌的权志龙，心下万分不忍。走上前，从身后环住他的腰身，贪婪的嗅着他身上的味道。  
“怎么了？不开心吗？”  
“没有。”崔胜铉勉强压抑着自己的情绪，“只是想你了。”  
“呆子！”转过身，轻轻拍了一下他的额头，“我不是在你面前吗？怎么又说傻话？”  
“龙儿，有件事……我必须对你说。”望着崔胜铉难得严肃的模样，权志龙收起了玩笑的心思，亦是一本正经地回望着他，“我……我要上战场了。”  
尽管心里“咯噔”一下，权志龙的面上依旧挂着淡淡的笑意。抬手抚上他的俊脸，一点一点描摹着他的轮廓，仿佛要把他的样子刻在心间。  
“早些回来，我和克涌在家里等你。”  
“龙儿——”抓住他的手，放在唇边轻吻，“我好害怕！我心里总有种不祥的预感！上一次，就是因为我的离开，才让你……”  
柔弱无骨的手抚上他的唇，压去了他剩下的话语。崔胜铉心里想的，权志龙全都明白。即便他的劫难是命中注定的，爱上崔胜铉，他也一辈子都不会后悔。  
“胜铉，我答应你，这一次，不会再有意外，你的龙儿不会再受伤了。所以，也请你答应，不要有意外。”  
郑重地点点头，宠溺的目光令权志龙深陷其中，无法自拔。默契地相视一笑，四片唇瓣紧紧相接，那是难以割舍的深情。


	31. Chapter 31

“志龙，胜铉出征也有段时日了，你这里的一切可都还好吗？”

“长姐快坐！”权志龙取了茶壶给崔惠允泡茶，“胜铉走了之后，长姐怕我寂寞伤心，总是来瞧我，自然是好的。”

“克涌还乖吗？”

“很乖，他一直是个贴心的孩子。胜铉走的那日，克涌好像怕他不开心，都没有哭，一张小脸憋得通红，我看了都心疼。”

“那孩子，也不知像谁，聪明的很。”崔惠允端起茶盏饮了一口，“说起来也算是缘分，小家伙竟这么喜欢你与胜铉。志龙啊，这段日子，胜铉可有给你来家书吗？”

提起这个，心头不由得有些失落。权志龙心里明白，行军打仗不是儿戏，弄不好便有性命之忧。可崔胜铉离开他也快半个月了，一封信也不曾来过，心里多少有些不好受。苦笑一下，朝着崔惠允摇摇头。

“未曾来过。”

“志龙，胜铉是我弟弟，我了解他的性子。”看出了俏人儿眉间的落寞，崔惠允伸手轻轻拍了拍他的手背，“我不敢瞒你，这几日，我总是梦见胜铉，满脸是血地站在我面前。我很害怕，我让他不要走，可他就像没听见一般，越走越远，越走越快。我这心里总是空落落的，总觉着胜铉出了什么事，但他身边的护卫回话说并没有发生什么，只是战事吃紧，抽不得空。志龙，你说他会不会……”

“不会的——”权志龙的情绪猛然变得激动起来，“一定不会的！胜铉答应过我，会平安的回来，会完好无损的回来。他不会丢下我的，他不会丢下克涌的。”

“你冷静一点！”崔惠允见他的神情心里一惊，黛眉轻蹙，“我知道你心里也不好受，但毕竟刀剑无眼。胜铉和我血脉相连，我又如何希望他出什么意外？但愿老天保佑，让我崔家唯一的男丁平平安安的回来。”

权志龙静静望着崔惠允，脸色凝重。崔胜铉，你会回来的对吧？你答应过我的事从不会食言的，对吧？双手不由捂住心口，那熨帖着胸前肌肤的是崔胜铉送给他的玉佩。染上烟瘾的那段日子，若不是靠着这块玉佩，他早就求死了。胜铉，你也一定可以通过玉佩感受到我对你的思念的，对不对？

“永裴哥，胜铉哥醒了没有？”

东永裴摇摇头，一脸焦急。崔胜铉受伤的事谁也不敢往外说一个字，和硕亲王严令禁止军中谈论此事，若非他们是兄弟，也不敢这么公然议论。

“大声，胜铉哥会逢凶化吉的，对吧？”

“会的，一定会的！”姜大声点点头，其实他的心里也没有把握，“不知道志龙现在怎么样了。”

“这件事谁都可以知道，一定不可以让志龙知道，否则难保他会一时冲动，做什么傻事。”

“都是我不好，是我拖累了胜铉哥。若非我学艺不精，胜铉哥也不至于为了救我，受这么重的伤。”

“大声，你不要太过自责了，想必胜铉哥心里也是不怪你的。”

姜大声默不吭声，心里却是不断自责。那日他们的军队遇到了埋伏，崔胜铉为了救他，硬生生挡了一箭，从马上跌落，撞到了石头上。当时，他和东永裴被吓得面无血色，扔掉手中的兵器就朝崔胜铉奔去。东永裴托起昏迷不醒的崔胜铉，察觉到手中一片温热，抽出垫在他脑后的手，竟是一片鲜血。自那日算起，崔胜铉已昏迷了整整三日。


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狗血失忆预警！

“唔……好痛！”

姜大声本就睡得不安稳，听见动静慌忙起身，直奔到崔胜铉的床前。

“胜铉哥，你醒了是吗？我去叫军医！”

“大声，别忙！”崔胜铉有些费力地伸手扯住了姜大声的手腕，“我睡了多久？”

“整整四日了！”东永裴听到声音也急忙赶了过来，点亮烛火，见崔胜铉的脸色仍然苍白，“胜铉哥若是再不醒来，只怕我与大声都要疯了！”

“说什么胡话！我……嘶……”稍一动弹便牵扯了伤口，崔胜铉不禁哼了一声，“该死的，竟然伤的这么重！”

“除了疼痛，还有哪里不舒服吗？”

“倒没有别的不适，只是……总觉得心里缺了一块，也说不上来是什么感觉。”

“胜铉哥，都怪我。要不是我技不如人，也不会害你受伤！”

“你这个小子，平日里总是没个正经，今日见你这幅模样，还真有些不习惯。”

东永裴倒了杯热水递给崔胜铉，看他这么有精神，悬着的一颗心总算是放下了一半。

“这下好了，可不用担心回去没办法和志龙交待了。”

“志龙？”崔胜铉愣了一下，剑眉紧蹙，似在努力回想，“志龙是谁？我认识吗？”

“胜铉哥，你……”听到他的问话，东永裴和姜大声不由得都愣在当场，“你问志龙是谁？”

“好熟悉的名字，可是我想不起来。”崔胜铉搁下手中的杯子，“怎么，我应该记得吗？”

“胜铉哥，那我是谁？”姜大声急忙凑到他跟前，指着自己，“你记得我是谁吗？”

“姜大声，京城第一钱庄的少主。”

“那我呢？”东永裴亦指着自己的脸，“胜铉哥知道我是谁吗？”

“东永裴，魏文侯世子。”

“胜铉哥，你记得崔惠允是谁吗？”

“大声，你怎么了？难不成你也同我一样摔到了脑袋，神志不清？”崔胜铉抬手敲了敲姜大声的额头，带着几分调笑的语气开口，“她是我同父同母的长姐。”

“胜铉哥，你确定自己不记得权志龙了吗？他可是你最爱的人啊！”

“我最爱的人？”伸手抚额，轻轻揉着眉心，“可是权志龙这个名字听起来像是男人的名字。”

“志龙是男人啊！”

“放肆！”崔胜铉闻言骂了一声，“我怎么可能喜欢男人？姜大声你败坏我永安侯府名声，究竟是何用意？”

东永裴从姜大声惊讶的目光里同样看到了自己内心的震惊，听他提起永安侯府的名声，抱着最后一丝希望开口。

“胜铉哥，你可还记得我的意中人是谁？”

“除了被你藏得严严实实的闵孝琳，还能有谁？”

“咣当——”

东永裴手中握着的杯子滚落在地，碎了一角，如同崔胜铉此刻残缺的记忆。他记得所有的人，却偏偏忘了自己最爱的那个。权志龙还毫不知情的在家等着他回去，等着与他厮守到老，不料崔胜铉却已经忘记他了，忘记了刻骨铭心的爱情，忘记了龙凤花烛高悬的洞房之夜。崔胜铉的伤还没有好，他没有办法刺激他，让他在短时间内想起一切。他只能祈求老天保佑，可怜这对有情人，让崔胜铉在大军回朝之前能够想起遗忘的记忆。


	33. Chapter 33

“胜铉——”

窗外闪电划过，惊雷乍起。权志龙被噩梦惊醒，猛然从床上坐起，伸手一摸，额上竟布满了涔涔密密的冷汗。方才，他梦见了崔胜铉，他是那样的陌生，无论自己怎么叫他，他都是一脸漠然，对自己始终不理不睬。权志龙感到莫名的恐惧，他隐隐觉得崔胜铉出事了。起身看着摇篮中的崔克涌，孩子还在熟睡，阿虎也窝在床边睡得正香。屋外电闪雷鸣，以前遇到这样的天气，崔胜铉总会陪在自己身边，如今却什么都没有。权志龙睡意全无，越回想越觉心惊，随意披了件外衣，冲了出去。一路跌跌撞撞，衣衫尽湿，长衫上沾满了泥水。

“秉英！”权志龙如同落汤鸡一般跑到李秉英的住处，不料却撞见了东永裴，“东世子？”

“志龙？”东永裴没料到权志龙会在深更半夜跑来，自己刚刚才把崔胜铉失忆的事告诉给了李秉英，二人还未想出对策，“怎么弄的这么狼狈？先进屋再说！”

“龙少爷怎么这时候来了？”李秉英见权志龙浑身都湿透了，心里不免紧张起来，不敢多言，生怕一个不慎走漏了风声，赶紧将人请入内室，取了毛巾让他擦拭，又从柜中找出干净的衣裳递给他，催促着权志龙赶紧换上，“可是小少爷出了什么事？”

“胜铉回来了是不是？”权志龙从见了东永裴的那一刻起便心乱如麻，哪里还顾得上自己，也不避嫌，抓住东永裴的衣袖，紧紧盯着他的双眸，“东世子，胜铉是不是回来了？”

“是！”东永裴目光躲闪，始终不敢正视权志龙能够灼伤人的眼神，“他平安回来了！”

“那他人呢？他在哪？”

“他……他……他回家了。”

“回家？”权志龙似乎在一瞬间明白了什么，踉跄着后退了一步，“他回永安侯府了是不是？”

东永裴不知该如何作答，认命地点点头。

“是啊，那里才是他的家……”权志龙苦笑一声，手指掐入掌心，“那里才是他的家！”

“龙少爷，你这是……”李秉英察觉出他的悲伤，上前扶住他摇摇欲坠的身子，“崔世子许久不曾回去过了，想来他也是怕今日时间太晚，扰了你休息，这才回了侯府。说起来，崔世子也是心疼你的！”

“是吗？”权志龙望着李秉英左右为难的模样，灵动的双眸失了神采，“他对我从来都是霸道的，他对我的思念从来都不会有借口。秉英，东世子不肯告诉我的，请你看在我们相处了这么久的面子上，告诉我吧。”

李秉英早知道瞒不住权志龙，但也不忍心说出真相，求助般望向东永裴，可他的内心又何尝不乱。他知道崔胜铉从前有多爱权志龙，也能想象到权志龙此刻有多痛苦。只是他没办法开口，没办法面对失去崔胜铉的权志龙，他更害怕深爱着的两人会从此错过。

“秉英，今日太晚了，你且先送志龙回去，旁的事明日再说吧。”

“告诉我！”

“龙少爷！”李秉英望着权志龙近乎狂乱的眼神，他强迫自己拿出逼迫权志龙戒烟时候的狠心肠，脱口而出，“他忘记你了！”

权志龙只觉得天地都崩塌了，窗外一道惊雷响起，连东永裴都不禁一怔。权志龙捂着双耳，根本不愿意相信自己方才听到的话，浑身的力气像是被抽干，慢慢蹲在地上。

“他忘记你了！”

“他忘记你了！”

“他忘记你了！”

权志龙想要哭，却发现泪腺被堵住了，根本就没有眼泪。崔胜铉，你当真能够放下一切，忘记我吗？


	34. Chapter 34

“世子，侯爷请你去花厅见客。”

轩朗的眉紧紧皱在一起，脸上露出不耐烦的神情。自从崔胜铉从沙场上得胜归来之后，凡是能够和永安侯府沾边的人都莫名其妙地跑来套近乎。更令他烦躁的是，其间有许多人都想把自己的女儿塞给他，甚至提出为妾也可的要求。他崔胜铉堂堂七尺男儿，哪有被逼婚的道理，故而那些人都被他暗地里派人处理干净了。即使崔胜铉忘记了一些事，他骨子里的残忍与傲慢却是丢不掉的。

“爹，你找我？”

“胜铉，过来见客。这是李员外的女儿，闺名知寒。”

崔胜铉顺着永安侯手指的方向望去，一名女子身着大红色衣衫，头发绾做流云髻，鬓间插了一支金镶玉的花簪。心里虽然明白这女人定是和先前那些人的目的相同，却无法令自己厌恶她。她身上的红衣令他产生莫名的熟悉感，却怎么也想不起究竟在何处见过。

“小女知寒见过世子！”

李知寒侧身朝崔胜铉行礼，一双美目停留在这个英俊男子的身上。眼角眉梢带着一丝羞怯，菱唇微启，盈盈下拜。

“胜铉，你带知寒去花园里走走吧！”永安侯望着自己的儿子，察觉出他对待李知寒的不同，嘴角忍不住上扬了一下，“李员外是为父多年来生意上的好友，你莫要失了礼数。”

“孩儿知道了！”崔胜铉后退一步，让出路来，“李小姐请。”

永安侯府的花园内，可谓是姹紫嫣红，一派生机盎然的景象。李知寒跟随在崔胜铉的身后，两个人都不开口说话。一阵风拂过，崔胜铉的发丝被吹起，拂过李知寒的面颊。女人俏脸一红，似是感受到了崔胜铉的气息一般，低首垂眸，双手不停地绞着帕子。这样伟岸的男子，让她如何不动心。

“崔世子打了胜仗，日后一定前途无量！”

“李小姐说笑了，不过是王爷看得上眼，才叫我跟着做事。”崔胜铉平日里最讨厌听女人口中的这些赞美之辞，不自觉地蹙眉，“我虽是永安侯世子，但并不在朝为官，小姐口中的‘前途无量’怕是难了。”

“就算如此，别人也会知道世子的本事。”李知寒微微抬眸，犹豫了一下，“世子，知寒心里一直有个疑问，不知当讲不当讲？”

“但说无妨！”

“早些时候，知寒听坊间传言，说是永安侯世子有……”谨慎地望了一下崔胜铉的脸色，见他始终是那幅表情，便继续说了下去，“有龙阳之好，不知是不是真的？”

“龙阳之好？”崔胜铉的眸间隐隐有怒火闪动，一抹阴鸷浮现，不顾男女礼教大防，竟是一把攥住李知寒的手腕，“谁告诉你的？”

“我……”李知寒被他吓坏了，纤细的手腕上传来强烈的痛感，偏偏又挣脱不得，“你弄疼我了！”

“你弄疼我了！”

崔胜铉的脑海中出现的却是另一个声音，眉心一阵疼痛传来。顾不得再追问李知寒，松开了对她的桎梏，一手揉着眉骨，一手捶打着自己的脑袋。他从前听谁说过这句话吗？怎么会觉得如此熟悉？头好痛，李知寒说出那句话的时候，他分明感觉到心跳漏了一拍，这究竟是怎么回事？

“胜铉！”崔惠允听下人说崔胜铉在花园里失态，匆忙赶来，“胜铉，哪里不舒服吗？”

“长姐，从前我有见过她吗？”崔胜铉双手扶着崔惠允的肩，声音低沉沙哑，“我到底忘记了什么？为什么我怎么都想不起来？我越是努力的回想她所带给我的熟悉感，我的头就痛得越厉害，到底是什么事，我忘记了？”

“胜铉，别想了，我们还有时间，别再折磨自己了！”

崔胜铉的痛苦她这个做姐姐的又何尝不明白，她也希望自己的弟弟能尽快想起权志龙。自从权志龙知道真相后，就如同变了一个人似的，三魂去了两魂半，整天坐在窗前发呆。不吃不喝，人都瘦的脱了层皮。她去看过他几回，而崔胜铉什么都想不起来，即便她有心帮助二人，目前也难以有什么进展。眼看着权志龙那幅失魂落魄的样子，东永裴把崔克涌暂时接到魏文侯府喂养。为了这两个人，几乎所有人都要发了疯。


	35. Chapter 35

“胜铉，李员外派人送了请柬来，说明日是李小姐的生辰，想请你去参加。”

“我不去！”

“可是……”崔惠允抬眸瞧了眼崔胜铉紧蹙的双眉，隐隐叹了口气，“爹已经替你应下了，你若不去，受苦的可是自己。”

“长姐，我是人，不是畜生。”崔胜铉闻言有些恼了，随手抓过桌上的茶盏，砸向门框，“我不喜欢那个女人，何苦让我去做这样的事。”

“胜铉，既然你不喜欢那个女人，那你为什么要忘记志龙？”在崔惠允的开导下，权志龙的精神明显好了许多，人也不再像之前那么消极，“既然你忘了志龙，就不要总是拒绝喜欢你的人。”

“长姐你别说了，我去！”崔胜铉紧攥成拳，手中的珍珠碎成粉末，顺着指缝中洒落一地，“你先出去吧，我想一个人静一静。”

望着崔惠允离去的背影，崔胜铉在纸上一遍遍写着同一个名字。权志龙，你到底是谁，为什么连长姐都告诉我，不该忘记你？为什么每次听到你名字的时候，我总觉得心是空的？为什么我试图抗拒回忆与你有关的过去的时候，总会感到眼前有人影的存在？用力地摔下笔，将桌上写满“权志龙”的纸撕碎。片片白纸如同折翼的蝴蝶，在崔胜铉的周身落下，显得挺拔的身形更加落寞。

“见过世子！”李知寒在寿宴上见到崔胜铉，抑制不住内心的情愫，也不顾闺中女子的种种规矩，抛开侍女径自跑到他跟前，“知寒还以为，世子不会赏光了呢！”

崔胜铉没有说话，亦或是他不知该如何开口。他的确是不喜欢李知寒的，但他又总觉得李知寒的身上有种莫名的熟悉感，尤其是她穿红衣的样子，像是在哪里见过。一只小狗跑到崔胜铉的脚边，亲昵地蹭着他的衣角。

“阿虎！”

“阿虎？”李知寒弯腰抱起小狗，满怀怜爱地顺着小狗的毛发，“世子也养有小狗，名叫阿虎吗？”

“没有，我不喜欢养狗。”崔胜铉望着那只狗，忽然觉得面目可憎，“不知为何，突然想起这个名字罢了。”

“这样啊！”李知寒将小狗交给追上来的侍女，微微犹豫，红着脸挽住了崔胜铉的胳膊，“既然世子不喜欢那些畜生，世子喜欢烟花吗？”

崔胜铉向来不喜别人触碰自己，急忙抽出自己的手臂，不动声色地退后一步，与李知寒隔开了距离。李知寒还未开口说些什么，只听见“啪——”的一声，夜空中绽放出绚丽的烟火。

“好漂亮啊！”

崔胜铉抬头望着黑色夜幕中不断绽放的烟花，胸口血气翻滚。这样的场景好生熟悉，在哪里见过吗？李知寒脸上的笑容也似曾相识，难道是在梦中有过这样的画面吗？崔胜铉想着，不由就觉得头痛得厉害，没有告辞，直接离开了李家。

“胜铉，你怎么了？头又痛了吗？”

“长姐，我没事。”崔胜贤推开崔惠允，脚下的步伐有些踉跄，索性寻了石阶坐下，“长姐，以前我们也时常一起看烟花吗？”

崔惠允听他这么一问，知道方才的烟花一定又勾起了他的某些回忆，只是想不起来罢了。也不多言，在他身边坐下，双手托腮，望着没有月亮的夜空。崔胜铉亦不勉强，叹了口气，揉着自己胀痛的眉心。但愿，老天会让他想起些什么。


	36. Chapter 36

“胜铉哥，我带你去见一个人。”

“权志龙？”

“你想起来是吗？”这是自战场归来后，东永裴第一次听崔胜铉主动提起权志龙的名字，不由得大喜，却忽略了他以往从不会这么称呼权志龙，“你什么都记起来了对不对？”

“我需要记得什么吗？”崔胜铉不以为意地把玩着手中的黑曜石，“你们日日在我耳边唠叨这么名字，连长姐都说我不该忘记的，我还真有些好奇，这个人到底是何幅尊容！”

一阵失落袭来，东永裴重重地叹了口气，身后站着的李秉英亦有些慨然。这么多天过去了，崔胜铉竟一点都没有想起来，连权志龙的模样也不曾想起。

“龙少爷，有贵客来了。”李秉英率先走进权志龙的院内，朝着正在为崔克涌做饭的男人行礼，“龙少爷稳一稳心神，莫要失了礼数才好。”

权志龙淡淡一笑，心里已经猜到了八九分。可是，是李秉英先进来的，又这般提醒自己。他不笨，这意味着什么，他心里是知道的。深吸口气，调整好自己的情绪，随手理了下鬓间的青丝，走出屋子。见到崔胜铉的时候，权志龙感到一瞬间的恍惚，不真实的仿佛是在做梦。崔胜铉一袭白衣，立在阳光下，举手投足间皆是贵族的仪态。他瘦了些，棱角愈发分明了，下颌也尖了许多。

“胜铉，”权志龙轻轻唤了一声，却见崔胜铉眉头轻蹙，心下一阵苦涩，“你回来了？”

“你便是权志龙？”崔胜铉没有回答他的问题，皱着眉回望过去，这男人果然是个妖孽，竟生的比女人还要美上几分，“模样倒是不错，只可惜……是个男人！”

权志龙觉得一阵心痛，却还是强迫自己维持着脸上的笑容。崔胜铉，你好残忍，竟然就这么忘了我。你可知道，你走的这段日子，我又多痛苦，多难熬？

“胜铉哥，别站在外面了，有什么话我们进屋说吧！”

“不必了。”崔胜铉抬手示意自己不愿进屋，斜眼望着东永裴，嘴角一勾，“永裴啊，若是这么瞧起来，连你家的小娘子也被比下去几分。”

“崔世子慎言！”李秉英一听这暗含了一丝侮辱的话语，也顾不得自己与崔胜铉之间身份的差距，不由得在东永裴反驳前开了口，甚至上前扯住了他腰封上悬着的玉佩，“如果你真得忘了龙少爷，为何还要戴着这块玉佩？为何始终舍不得将这块玉佩丢开？你分明就是在逃避！”

“看在永裴的面子上，我不与你计较！”崔胜铉不耐地推开李秉英，随手取下那块玉佩，丢到他手上，“既然你对这块玉佩这么感兴趣，赏你便是，永安侯府的珍宝比这玩意多了去了！”

“秉英！”东永裴敏感地觉察到权志龙的不对劲，“主子面前，岂有你说话的份？”

李秉英自然明白东永裴是在替自己解围，更是为了权志龙的脸面着想。低着头朝二人行礼，也不管权志龙是否愿意，扣着他的手腕，半拉半拽将人带回了屋内。

“龙少爷，是属下失言得罪了崔世子，还……”李秉英望着权志龙面无表情的神情，小心翼翼地递上那块玉佩，“这是属于你的东西，还是交由你保管较为稳妥。”

权志龙一声不吭，接过掌心的那块玉佩。上面刻着他看不懂的文字，这是崔胜贤送给他的信物。苦笑了一下，手伸到怀中，掏出了自己的那块一模一样的玉佩，将两块玉佩叠放在一起，放到唇边轻吻了一下。

“龙少爷，你……”出人意料的，权志龙将那对玉佩狠狠地丢在地上，上好的白玉碎裂开来，如同他的心，“你这是做什么？”

“他的东西，连他自己都不要了，我还留着做什么？”权志龙起身，踩过地上的碎玉，“没有崔胜铉，权志龙也照样会活下去！”


	37. Chapter 37

日子如同白驹过隙般逝去，转眼已是冬日。崔胜铉离开权志龙整整三个月了，而这一天正是当初他们初次相遇的日子。

权志龙做了满满一桌子的菜，照旧同从前一样摆放了两幅碗筷，两只小巧的酒杯中盛满了佳酿。打开箱子，从中取出许久不曾触碰过的古琴，回望了一眼小床。崔克涌已经会爬了，小小的身子来来回回地在小床上爬来爬去，偶尔对着权志龙甜甜地笑一下。目光流转到桌上，那个始终空着的座位，权志龙至今都记得崔胜铉温暖的手掌，甚至会偶尔感觉到他存在的气息。修长白皙的指尖划过琴弦，闭上双眸，悠悠一曲《凤求凰》从指尖溢出。动人的琴声诉说着那段感人的往事，从前的一幕幕在脑海中一一浮现。

“你叫什么名字？”

“别怕，我不会伤害你的。”

“龙儿，你永远都是我的！”

“龙儿，不管发生什么我都会在。”

“不管它是不是，我们都会永远在一起！”

“龙儿，我爱你！不管你遭遇了什么，我对你的爱都不会改变！”

“龙儿，我们成亲吧。”

“你就是我，我就是你。没有你，崔胜铉也就不存在了。所以，请你永远不要离开崔胜铉。”

手指越发灵动，琴弦越拨越快，任由泪水在绝美的脸上蔓延，指尖传来钻心的疼痛，竟是被琴弦割破，血珠染红了琴弦。

“啪——”

琴弦断了，权志龙望着那断裂的琴弦，再也无法抑制内心的悲伤，整个人趴在琴上，哭出了声。

“胜铉，崔胜铉……”权志龙呜咽着崔胜铉的名字，他隐忍了这么久的情绪，终于在此刻爆发，“为什么你要忘了我？为什么你要背弃自己的誓言？”

“爹爹——爹爹——”崔克涌被权志龙吓坏了，蜷缩在小床上，奶声奶气地呼喊着，“爹爹，克涌怕怕！克涌怕怕！”

“克涌……”权志龙听到了孩子的声音，跌跌撞撞地走向他的小床，将肉肉的身子揉进怀里，“克涌不怕，爹爹在！”

崔胜铉，你可知道，每一次克涌问我要爹的时候，我的心里有多难过？你可知道，没有你我虽然可以活下去，却比死还要痛苦？你什么都不知道，你的身边已经有了新人，你再也不会记起我了吧？

“爹爹不哭，爹爹不哭！”崔克涌抬起小手，软软的小手摸着权志龙的面庞，试图为他擦干眼泪，“克涌给爹爹拍拍，爹爹不哭。”

“克涌……”权志龙的视线被泪水模糊，怎么擦都擦不干净，“以后爹爹只有克涌了，什么都没有了。”

“爹爹，爹爹——爹爹——”

“克涌，爹爹在这，你不要怕。”

权志龙紧紧抱着崔克涌，可孩子却还是不依不饶地叫着爹爹。权志龙被他闹累了，刚想松开手，却发现门口站着一个人，面色凄寒。

“胜铉？”权志龙不可置信地揉揉眼，确信自己没有在做梦，“你……你怎么会在这里？”

“告诉我！”崔胜铉大步上前，一把攥住权志龙的手腕，力道之大令他不禁皱眉，“我们之间究竟有着怎样的过去，为什么我一整天脑子里想的都是你？为什么从我睁开眼睛开始，就觉得心是空的？权志龙，你到底对我做了什么？”

“我……”权志龙想要挣脱他的禁锢，却发觉他越抓越紧，“你弄疼我了！”

是了，就是这句！就是这个声音，和脑海中那模糊的记忆一模一样。原来，他们之间真得遇见过。


	38. Chapter 38

权志龙定定地注视着崔胜铉幽深的瞳仁，浅浅地笑了一下。趁着崔胜铉失神的功夫，迅速抽出了自己的手。

“小侯爷，若是您想不起来，我说的话您又如何会信？”

“你不说，又凭什么替我做出判断？”

“凭你的心！”权志龙第一次用这般凌厉的眼神望着曾经深爱着自己的男人，“你的心里根本没有我，你的心里在抗拒我！”

“权志龙！”崔胜铉亦是被他所激怒，他是永安侯世子，他从来都不会主动低声下气地求别人，而此刻，权志龙一再挑战着他忍耐的极限，“你没有资格揣测我的想法！”

“是吗？”权志龙冷笑一声，“你若还有半分相信我，又怎么会在见到我的时候，眼中闪烁着厌恶？你若心中有我，又为什么连惠允姐姐的话都不听，执意要证明你不喜欢男人？你和李家小姐相处，不就是为了证明你没有断袖之癖吗？”

摇晃的烛火中，权志龙的红唇一开一合，不断吐露着对崔胜铉的不满，听着权志龙尖酸刻薄的言语，崔胜铉被彻底惹恼。什么龙阳之好，什么断袖之癖，全都去见鬼吧，现在他只想要权志龙闭嘴！一把抓住权志龙纤细的手腕，将整个人拽到身前，仪仗着自己的高大，低下头，封上了那喋喋不休的小嘴。权志龙一怔，急忙要推开。崔胜铉哪里允许他抗拒，大口吮吸着他的甘甜，甚至极为恶劣地撕咬着他诱人的唇瓣。男人的身子瞬即变得软绵绵，双腿不听使唤地打颤，整个人也快要站不稳。因着这一个突如其来的，甚至带着一丝懊恼发泄的吻，浑身止不住地颤抖。

“挺甜的，果真是个尤物，倒是配得上我永安侯世子的身份。”

“啪——”

权志龙扬手给了崔胜铉一巴掌，差一点他就以为崔胜铉恢复了记忆，差一点他就忍不住要把所有的过去都告诉他，却没想到他会说出这般绝情伤人的话来。拼命擦拭着自己的嘴唇，本就被吮吸的有些红肿的唇瓣经过他的一番蹂躏，显得更加肿胀了。

“崔胜铉，你走——滚——”权志龙跑到门口，推开门，指着漆黑的夜色，“在你没有恢复记忆之前，再也不要让我看见你！”

“小野猫，爪子还挺利！”崔胜铉隐忍着心间的怒火，这样的权志龙让他越来越有兴趣，“我可给过你机会，让你告诉我从前的事，是你自己不要这个机会的，日后可不要哭着求我听！”

“我的胜铉已经死了，死在了战场上。你立刻从这里滚出去，权志龙就算一辈子孤苦，也不要你的怜悯！”

“你放心，我们还会再见的！”崔胜铉注意到小床上的崔克涌，这孩子在他进屋没多久就睡着了，此刻睡得正甜，小巧的鼻翼随着呼吸一抖一抖，分外惹人怜爱，“这个孩子的眉眼竟有几分像我。”

“克涌是我儿子，不敢高攀永安侯府。”

“克涌？崔克涌吗？”

“不，他叫权克涌，是我权志龙的儿子！”权志龙被气得几乎要跳脚，“崔胜铉，即便你是永安侯世子，也没有私闯民宅的权利。我累了，请你出去！”

依旧是无所顾忌的笑容，衣袖一挥，往门外走去。与权志龙擦肩的瞬间，只觉香气扑鼻。

“权志龙，我想我不会轻易放弃你的。若你我之间真的有过爱情，就让我把它找回来吧。若不曾有过，就看你有没有本事让我对你产生爱情了。”


	39. Chapter 39

“长姐！”崔胜铉回到永安侯府，躺在宽大的床上辗转反侧，听着窗外滴漏的声音越发没了睡意，索性起身，来到崔惠允的门外，“长姐你睡下了吗？”

“吱呀——”

雕花的木门被人从里间打开，崔惠允披了外衣，双手横抱在胸前，一脸看好戏的表情。崔胜铉隐约觉得有什么不妙的事情在等着自己，但在长姐面前也不好直说，半分坚定又半分不解地回望着崔惠允。

“进来吧！”崔惠允转身给弟弟让出一条路，走到桌边坐下，自己倒了一杯水，“我就知道你今晚一定睡不着，说说吧！”

“长姐，我……”听闻崔惠允这么笃定的开口，崔胜铉一时间竟不知该怎么表达内心的情感，“那个人……我……我去见他了。”

“那个人？”烛火摇曳中，崔惠允看清了崔胜铉带着一丝懊恼的眼神，“你去见志龙了？这也难怪，今日本就是你们初次相遇的日子。”

“长姐，你说的那些过去，我的脑海中隐约有着印象，可是那些印象好模糊，模糊到我无力抓住。从今天早上我睁开双眼开始，内心就压抑不住的烦躁。永裴带着大声来找过我，其间大声提起权志龙，那一瞬间，我觉得自己快要疯了！”崔胜铉抓住崔惠允白皙的手腕，死死地扣住，“长姐，为什么我对他明明没有记忆却会在听到关于他的事情时失控？长姐，你可知道，那日在他的门外，我听见玉玦碎裂的声音，竟克制不住自己冲了进去！”

“那你看到了什么？”

“他竟摔碎了玉佩，我看得出来，那是可以配成一对的两块玉佩。长姐，那当真是我送给权志龙的吗？明明是我不要的东西，可为什么亲眼看到它碎裂的那一刻，只觉血液倒流一般的痛苦？”

“因为你爱他。”崔惠允也不与他周旋，单刀直入地点明问题所在，“胜铉，你不该如此的。从前的你，尽管残忍却不会逃避。志龙是你的责任，是你选择要守护一生的人。如果说，你在战场上受伤，是不可避免的意外；那么你回来之后，所有人都告诉真相的时候，为什么要选择逃避？为什么不敢跟随自己的心？”

“不，我没有心！”崔胜铉松开崔惠允的手腕，止不住地用拳头锤击自己的脑袋，他的头又开始痛了，“我什么都不记得，我没有办法在自己一无所知的情况下强迫自己去爱一个男人！”

“胜铉——”崔惠允被他突如其来的举动惊吓到，慌忙上前阻止他继续捶打自己的行为，“好了，好了，别想了！慢慢来，会想起来的。只是……胜铉，没有什么是不会变的，即便是志龙，他也不会永远停在原地等你。”

崔胜铉一手撑着自己的额头，一手撑着桌子站起身。夜深沉，月如钩，除了受伤的头颅，他左胸的位置也在隐隐作痛。崔惠允的话像一根刺戳在他的胸口，稍稍一动便痛入骨髓。不禁回想起和权志龙的那个吻，他的味道好甜，好熟悉。那张绝美的脸，那不甘却又倔强的表情，那分明凄哀却隐忍克制的眼神，如同山间的泉流，一点一点沁入他的心间。崔胜铉的心如同春水解冻，慢慢地碎裂开来。望着漆黑的夜空，他仿佛看见权志龙在对着自己微笑。

“胜铉，回来吧……”

伸出手，下意识地想要去触碰那张精致的面孔，却发现一切不过是自己的幻觉。懊恼地对着立柱砸了一拳，崔胜铉的头更痛了。夜风扬起他的发丝，今夜仅有的一颗星星顺着天际划过，宛若男子晶莹的泪。


	40. Chapter 40

几日后，李知寒来到永安侯府。拜见了永安侯后，提着一个精致的食盒来到花园的一处凉亭内。

“小女知寒给世子请安！”柔软的腰肢盈盈一动，瞧着在凉亭中发呆的崔胜铉，颊边不禁飞起两朵红云，“不知可是扰了世子神思？”

“不会。”崔胜铉并没有转头看她，李知寒身上的那件红衣如同火焰一般灼伤了他的眼睛，他不敢再看，“随意坐吧！”

“多谢世子！”李知寒虽是商家之女，但因为李员外同官员生意上的往来，自小也学了不少察言观色的本事，自从上次察觉到崔胜铉流连在红衣上的目光时，每每见他，她都刻意只着红衣，“世子，听侯爷说您喜欢甜食，今日知寒特意给您带了一些点心来。”

“有劳了！”依旧是淡淡的回应，李知寒身上散发出的蜜香味令崔胜铉不住蹙眉，“不知李小姐今日来侯府找我所为何事？”

“世子这话说的，难道没有事情就不能来看望世子了吗？”听出了他言语中的不耐烦，女子立刻露出一副楚楚可怜的模样，殊不知这幅样子更加入不得崔胜铉的眼，“还是世子讨厌知寒呢？”

“收起你那幅样子，人人都知道我崔胜铉对娇弱的女人不感兴趣！”终于转过头，顺着李知寒的手腕望去，那食盒中的东西分外精致，只觉得心间一紧，又是这似曾相识的感觉，“这是什么？”

“这是高丽人的点心，名叫羊羹。”

“羊羹？”

一副熟悉的场景从脑海中划过，崔胜铉禁不住伸手扶额。

“胜铉，这高丽人的点心真好吃！你也一起吃！”

为什么这个时候他希望眼前的人是权志龙，是那个妖孽一般存在的男子？轻轻揉了揉眉心，刚想走出凉亭，却被李知寒一把拉住，整个人都顺势跌入在他的怀中。

“世子，你不舒服吗？”

“滚——”没有任何犹豫，直接将投怀送抱的女人推坐在地上，“在我失去耐心之前，滚出永安侯府！”

“世子——”

扬手打翻了食盒，精致的羊羹洒在地上。崔胜铉的凤眸中充满了阴鸷，望着趴在地上的女人，冷哼一声。

“以后不许你再穿红衣！”

崔惠允远远的瞧见了这一幕，暗自摇头。自己的弟弟，她最清楚不过。他虽然失去了关于权志龙的记忆，但在他的心里，那个最不愿让人触碰的地方，还是只有权志龙一个人的位置。那些熟悉的画面，熟悉的言语，一旦触及那根敏感的神经，即便他嘴上不承认，可还是上了心。李知寒那个女人不简单，既然存了不该有的心思，就让你替胜铉找回记忆吧。

“志龙，你这是……要重操旧业吗？”

“姜少爷，你想哪儿去了？”权志龙停下手中弹奏的曲子，皱着眉头望向姜大声，“即便只是为了克涌，我也不可能再卖身了。更何况，我的心早已……”

“那你这些日子为何……”

“为何一直抚琴？”权志龙轻笑一声，“我和克涌不能一直靠你和惠允姐姐的接济生活吧？闲来无事，随手作了几首曲子，想要托人卖到歌楼妓馆，换取些银子过活。我这不是自己先试着弹一弹，看看哪里有音律上的不妥吗？”

“这曲子听上去安静中带着一丝喧闹，深情中又含了一抹绝望，应该是你自己心情的写照吧？”

“是。”权志龙没有逃避姜大声的问题，自从离开崔胜铉后，他整个人都变得坚强起来，不哭不闹，有时候一天都不说一句话，“可惜身边没有个熟识音律的人，不然倒可以让人试着唱几句。”

“不如让我先试一下吧！”姜大声迎上权志龙惊讶的眸子，“你不必那么看着我，我也是精通音律的！”

“好！”权志龙将自己填好的词递给他，唇角一勾，指尖轻抚，“有劳姜少爷了。”

“杨柳依依挽泣拥，少年初负尚惜逢。石桥钟鼓湖心荡，阶上梨花舞后风。今往后，纵离愁，望君珍重盼归同。明朝需忆韶华醉，素锦年华秋晚蓉。”

一滴泪涌出眼眶，打湿了手中的纸张。姜大声被权志龙所填的词打动，那是他内心深处最难以愈合的伤口。他将自己的爱情写成曲子词，他敢断定，这首歌一定会是京都歌楼妓馆中传唱最广的。权志龙指尖的琴声还未停歇，姜大声却再也开不了口。

胜铉哥，假若你可以听到，那便回来吧。


	41. Chapter 41

“这是出自权公子的手笔？”闵孝琳有些不可置信地望着姜大声，随即却又释然，“是啊，他的确有那个本事，只是……苦了他了。”

“嫂子，志龙只是托我将这几首曲子连同他填的词一起送到附近比较繁华的歌楼妓馆，去换取营生的银子。只是，我觉得这首写的尤其好，你与永裴哥皆是精通音律之人，我想可否安排一下，好让胜铉哥也有机会听到。”

“这……”闵孝琳显出有几分犹豫，“我倒是认为你的主意极好，只是不知永裴相公是否愿意。你也知道，相公的一举一动都代表着魏文侯府，我需要同他商量一下。”

“商量什么！”东永裴一袭湖蓝色长衫，从内堂走出，“只要能让胜铉哥尽快恢复记忆，要我做什么都可以。”

“永裴哥，可是又出了什么事？我瞧着你的脸色不大好。”

“一个好消息，一个坏消息，先听哪个？”

“好消息！”

“坏消息！”

东永裴颇为无奈地望着面前的两人，这两人的性子实在相差万里，若不是权志龙与崔胜铉的缘故，他们是无论如何都不会相处得如此和谐。有时候，他甚至不明白，人与人之间缘何会相差那么多。

“我看还是先听坏消息的好！”东永裴摇摇头，“永安侯与李员外定下了胜铉哥的婚事，十日之后迎娶李知寒。”

“什么？”面前的二人俱是一惊，“若是崔世子另娶他人，权公子那边怕是……”

“琳儿莫要过早忧心，还有个好消息没说呢不是？”东永裴宠溺地伸出手，轻轻揉开佳人紧蹙的眉头，“胜铉哥知道后大发雷霆，甚至公然顶撞永安侯，只说自己绝不会由得人摆布。”

“依照永安侯的性子，他定下的事不可能因为胜铉哥的怒气而有所让步吧？”

“的确，永安侯将胜铉哥关了起来，说是在成亲前不许他踏出永安侯府半步。”轩朗的眉头紧紧皱在一起，“更可气的是……永安侯下令让人在京城四处张贴崔李两家联姻的事，目的就是为了让志龙知晓此事，再也不要纠缠胜铉哥。”

“好歹毒的用心！”闵孝琳的脸上隐隐浮起一丝怒意，“杀人诛心！永安侯这么做，分明是要用看不见的匕首杀了权公子。”

“胜铉哥虽然不愿成婚，但我们暂且也无法断定他不肯的缘由是因为志龙。眼下唯一的办法，就是尽快令他恢复记忆，哪怕是让他重新爱上志龙也好。”

“惠允姐姐怎么说？”

“惠允姐姐也是这个意思。”东永裴饮了口茶，“她说胜铉哥那边有她照应，让我们也早作打算。至于志龙……惠允姐姐说她会亲自去向志龙解释的。”

“既然如此，那事不宜迟。”闵孝琳吩咐侍女去取琴架，“我去将琴搬来，我们试着练习一下这支曲子。若能以曲成事，倒也不枉权公子的一往情深。”

姜大声与东永裴相望一眼，颇为认同地点点头。整整一个下午，三个人呆在魏文侯府上的小花厅内，一遍又一遍的演奏着权志龙所作的新曲，终于在日落时分掌握了全部要领。

“志龙可有说这支曲子叫什么名字吗？”

“没有，他只说让有缘的知音去取名字。”

“从平仄上看，这当是《鹧鸪天》的词牌。”闵孝琳低垂着眼眸，有意无意地搅弄着手上的锦帕，“不妨就叫《离愁》可好？”

东永裴若有所思的低下头，手指敲击着桌案，回想着方才的旋律。姜大声紧盯着那张填词的纸，不住点头。

“好，那便用这个名字吧。”东永裴细心的替闵孝琳拭去额前的薄汗，“但愿胜铉哥听到后会有所触动。”


	42. Chapter 42

“胜铉！”崔惠允推开房门，见早些时候送进来的饭菜被放在一旁，根本是没动过，不觉皱眉，“怎么又不吃饭？”

“他以为把我关在这里，我就会娶那个女人吗？”崔胜铉冷冷开口，许是几日来都未曾好好梳洗过，下颌生出一层青色的胡茬，“长姐，你知晓我的性子，我不愿意做的事，没有人可以强迫我。”

“可是你这么不吃不喝，就是铁打的身子也耗不住啊！”崔惠允叹了口气，“胜铉，你好歹要先照顾好自己才是。”

“他……最近还好吗？”

“谁？”听崔胜铉冷不丁地开口，崔惠允明显愣了一下，随即明白他口中所指的定是权志龙，“志龙啊，他还好，就是瘦了些。”

“又瘦了？”剑眉紧蹙，“他的小身板本就不结实，再瘦下去只怕就剩骨头了。”

“胜铉，你说这话，可是在关心志龙？”

“我不过是随口一问，长姐你莫要多想。”提起权志龙在心头的位置，崔胜铉一时半刻还是不能适应旁人口中的亲密，“长姐，永裴他们几个，这两日如何了？”

“他们一切都好。”倒了杯茶递给他，“润润嗓子吧，和爹怄气，折腾自己做什么？你自己听听，本就低沉的声音越发沙哑了。”

“小姐，魏文侯世子夫妇与钱庄的姜少爷来了。”

“知道了，让他们过来吧！”崔惠允退到门边，“胜铉，你们兄弟几个也有段日子不见了，好好聊聊，我先出去了。”

崔胜铉点点头，揉了揉微微有些胀痛的眉心。一整天，眉骨处隐隐发胀，总觉得有什么不好的事要发生。

“胜铉哥，你还好吧？”

“你们来了。我没事，屋里乱了些，随意坐吧。”崔胜铉并没有从床上起身，换了个姿势，仰靠在床背上，望着床顶悬下的流苏，“等了你们几日，今日总算来了。”

“胜铉哥，我和大声闲来无事，编排了一支曲子，弹唱给你听听，算是排遣寂寞如何？”

“哦？”崔胜铉颇有兴趣地转过头，“好啊，正好我闷得慌。”

东永裴与闵孝琳相视一笑，后者会意，指尖轻轻划过琴弦，略带一丝凄哀的曲调响起。东永裴醇酒般的嗓音漂浮在屋内，姜大声嘹亮高亢的声音时而交缠其间。闵孝琳的手下越发灵活，琴声逐渐加快，如同一剂猛烈又不失温和的汤药缓缓注入崔胜铉的心间。

“杨柳依依挽泣拥，少年初负尚惜逢。石桥钟鼓湖心荡，阶上梨花舞后风。今往后，纵离愁，望君珍重盼归同。明朝需忆韶华醉，素锦年华秋晚蓉。”

琴声伴着歌声传入耳中，仿佛每一下都在敲打崔胜铉的灵魂。

“够了！”猛的离开床榻，直走到闵孝琳的面前，极尽失礼地用力按在琴弦上，“别再弹了！”

“胜铉哥！”东永裴慌忙起身挡在妻子的身前，“你这么做未免太过无礼！”

崔胜铉的眉心忽然疼痛起来，被抽离的记忆一点一点回到脑中，往事一幕幕，如同拼凑起来的碎片，在他的心间展开一幅唯美的画卷。

“龙儿？”

这一声“龙儿”令屋内的另外三个人又惊又喜，愣是谁也不敢开口打扰崔胜铉的思绪，生怕一个不小心又会令他全部忘记。

“这是龙儿编排的是不是？”崔胜铉下意识抓住姜大声的手臂，力道之大令他忍不住闷哼一声，“我究竟对龙儿做了什么？”

“胜铉哥……你……你先放手！”姜大声被他捏的龇牙咧嘴，“怪疼的！”

“龙儿！”崔胜铉一把松开姜大声，丢下屋内的所有人，不管不顾地往外冲去，“等我！”

外间的守卫本想尽职尽责地拦下崔胜铉，还未靠近就被他周身所散发的戾气吓住，面面相觑，任是谁也不敢上前一步。

龙儿，对不起，是我回来晚了！但愿你还停在原地，不曾离开过。


	43. Chapter 43

“龙儿——”崔胜铉气喘吁吁地回到无比熟悉的小屋，用力推开门，却不见那抹熟悉的红色身影，迎上崔惠允略显诧异的眼眸，“长姐？为何是你？龙儿他……？”

“胜铉，”崔惠允轻唤一声，白皙修长的手指搭上崔胜铉的肩头，“你记不记得我曾经告诉过你，没有什么是永远不变的，没有什么是会一直停在原地等你的。即便那个人是志龙，也一样。”

“长姐此话何意？”莫名的不安感爬上崔胜铉的脊背，“长姐，是我不对，我不该忘记他的，可是现在我全部都想起来了，我只要见到他，也只有见到他才能安心。”

“他走了！”崔惠允将一封信递给自己的弟弟，“这是志龙留下的，我来之前他便已经走了。”

“不会的！”崔胜铉显然不愿接受这样的事实，拼命摇头，捏着信纸的手止不住地颤抖着，“我不相信志龙走了，他一定只是躲了起来不愿意见我罢了。”

小心翼翼地展开手中折叠在一起的信纸，熟悉的娟花小楷映入眼帘，那是权志龙的笔触。初次相遇时，他也是用这样淡淡细细的笔触在宣纸上写下了自己的名字。

长姐：

展卷欢颜。

当你看到这封信的时候，我应该已经离开京城了。这段时间多亏了你的照顾，我很感激。永安侯府贴出的告示我已经看到了，我知道你一定会来看我，但……我不愿见你。我没有你想的那么坚强，离开这个地方，远远的躲起来，是我唯一能够坚持继续爱崔胜铉的底线。留下，我怕自己会忍不住去看他迎亲时骑在高头大马上的身影，我怕自己会当场失态。我的存在本就是一个错误，遇见并且爱上崔胜铉更是错上加错。长姐，也许这是我最后一次这么称呼你了，虽然在我的心里早已把你当做是最亲的人。你放心，我不会寻短见，我还要照顾克涌，我还要看着他长大成人，成家立业。不必担心我，虽然身无长物，但至少还有阿虎，它会陪着我们，保护着我们。我不敢让别人知道我离开的事，所以魏文侯世子和姜少爷那边，有劳姐姐代我言谢。还有，若是崔胜铉有朝一日问起我，请转告他，我不会祝福他的，没有权志龙，他崔胜铉根本就没有幸福的资格。

纸短情长，言尽于此。自此往后，天各一方。

勿念，珍重。

志龙亲笔

“不……”崔胜铉几乎要将手中的信纸撕碎，他好不容易想起全部的过往，权志龙竟然在什么都不知道的情况下就留书离去，他凭什么替自己做决定，“长姐，我要把他找回来！”

“胜铉，志龙这一次是真得伤心了。他深爱着你，你却将他忘得干干净净，连一丝一毫也没有剩下，换作是你，难道不会绝望吗？爹这一步棋实在是阴损的很，他就是要用这种方式逼迫志龙主动离开你，放弃你。为了崔家的名声，为了永安侯府的地位，爹可以不择手段，更何况是对付一个手无缚鸡之力的志龙？”

“不管他去了哪里，我都会把他找回来！”

“胜铉，姐姐知道你心里着急，可是……”细细的柳眉微蹙，“天大地大，你要去哪里找他？还有，你可别忘了，再过几日便是你成亲的日子。”

“成亲？”深邃的眸间闪现出嗜血的光芒，低沉的嗓音越发沙哑，“好啊，既然爹那么想看着我成亲，我娶李知寒便是！”

“胜铉，你莫非是糊涂了不成？”崔惠允没想到他会回答的如此平静，“你要知道，一旦你以永安侯府世子的身份迎娶李知寒，便再没有回头的余地。”

“长姐，你不必替我担忧，我崔胜铉，从来都知道自己在做什么。”将信纸叠好，揣在怀中，眼角眉梢皆是清冷的神色，“龙儿早已是我明媒正娶的人，我不会再辜负他第二次。”

崔惠允暗叫不妙，却没有理由去阻止自己的弟弟。崔家不是只有他这么一个孩子，但他却只有一个权志龙。


	44. Chapter 44

很快便到了永安侯世子娶亲的日子，侯府上下一时间门庭若市。在此之前，李秉英听说崔胜铉恢复了记忆却仍旧要迎娶李知寒的时候，不顾自己的身份，强行闯入永安侯府，当面斥责崔胜铉的薄情。崔胜铉看在东永裴的面子上并没有为难他，由了他闹去，自己始终一声不吭地坐在原地，冷眼瞧着暴躁的人。

“胜铉哥，你当真要出去拜堂吗？”

“自然是要去的。”崔胜铉站在镜前，睥睨着自己挺拔的身形，“大声，虽说并不是第一次穿这身喜服，但到底含义是不同的。你帮我看看，可有哪里不妥吗？”

“哪里会有什么不妥！”姜大声苦笑了一下，权志龙走了，崔胜铉居然一点反应都没有，他不能不感到意外，“胜铉哥英俊潇洒，不知赚走了多少少女的芳心，如今又是新郎官，怎会不妥？”

“永裴今日当真不给我这个面子，不来喝我的喜酒？”

“胜铉哥，你也别怪永裴哥。莫说秉英先前来闹了一场，就连嫂子也认为你是薄幸之人，永裴哥夹在你们中间，真得很为难。”

“为难？”冷笑一声，轩朗的眉峰挑起，“堂堂魏文侯世子，叫女人和奴才爬到了自己的头上，简直可笑。”

“胜铉！”崔惠允推门而入，脸上挂着一丝不悦，“你方才说的是什么话？”

“长姐不在外头帮爹招待宾客，怎么跑我这里来了？”

“我在问你话，你别想顾左右而言他！”

“长姐，我不过是实话实说，莫非你也要向我兴师问罪不成？”

“哎呦，惠允姐姐，你今天可真好看！”察觉到气氛不太对劲，姜大声慌忙开口圆场，“胜铉哥一时气话，姐姐不必在意。再者说来，永裴哥虽然没到场，但心意还是到了的。”

“大声，若是无事便随我出来吧，且留他独自想想。眼瞅着花轿就要到了，到时候再后悔可就晚了！”

姜大声不解其意，崔胜铉却听出了崔惠允话中的深意，嘴角淡淡一勾。长姐到底是疼爱自己的，她最是知晓自己的心意，所以默许了逃婚的行径。正想着，只听外面锣鼓喧天，鞭炮声起，知道是花轿到了。重新整理了一下衣衫，耀眼的红色在此刻看来竟是无比的讽刺。摸了一下左边胸口的位置，崔胜铉叹了口气，走出房间。

“一拜天地——”

“二拜高堂——”

“夫妻对拜——”

掌礼官的声音在花堂上响起，崔胜铉与蒙着盖头的李知寒一人牵着红绫的一头，依言拜堂。可就在“夫妻对拜”的声音结束后，崔胜铉却站在原地一动不动，李知寒不知发生了何事，仍旧怀着欣喜与娇羞朝着他所站的位置朝拜。观礼的人面面相觑，不明白为何新郎官突然停止了拜堂的行为。

“夫妻对拜——”

又是一声响起，崔胜铉仍旧纹丝不动。底下人议论纷纷，永安侯的面上一时有些挂不住，压低声音唤了两声，崔胜铉恍若未闻。崔惠允和姜大声在一旁看得胆战心惊，既不希望出什么意外，又盼着发生点什么，毕竟李知寒不是一个讨人喜欢的女人，比起真诚的权志龙更是相差万里。

“逆子，你在做什么？”永安侯不觉动怒，随手抓起茶碗朝崔胜铉身上砸去，“还不拜堂！”

怎料崔胜铉不躲不避，任由茶碗砸在自己身上，茶水泼洒出来，湿了衣衫，还残留着几片茶叶。冷笑一声，丢开手中一直握着的红绫，望了永安侯一眼，转身就往门外走去。

“站住！”永安侯顿时明白了他的意图，“你想去哪儿？”

“自然是去我该去的地方！”

“混账！你是永安侯世子，永安侯府就是你该去的地方！今天若不能完成仪式，你休想跨出府门一步！”

“爹的意思是嫌我太过仁慈？”崔胜铉回身，冷冷对上永安侯愤怒的眼眸，“爹是想让我和李小姐拜完堂之后再当着诸位宾客的面休了她？还是爹希望全城的人都知道李知寒只是我崔胜铉不要的破鞋？

“放肆！”永安侯气极，眼看着就要一巴掌招呼上去，却被崔胜铉在半空中拦了下去，“怎么，你还想和自己的父亲动手不不成？”

“孩儿不敢！”深邃的眼眸中不带一丝情感，“只是爹，孩儿是从战场上回来的人，经历过刀剑，连死都不怕，难道还会怕什么吗？你以为孩儿还是当初那个任凭你摆布的人吗？”

“崔胜铉，你没有资格这么与我说话！”

“是吗？”冷笑一声，“爹，实不相瞒，我已经有了妻子，明媒正娶的拜过堂了。”

“那你倒是说说，主婚人在哪？证婚人在哪？还有三媒六聘、合婚庚帖、夫妇信物又在哪？”

“大声就是主婚人，长姐则是证婚人，今日他们都在场，爹不妨亲自问问。至于三媒六聘……”崔胜铉一把扯开胸前的衣襟，露出结实的机理，崔惠允见了不禁捂住嘴，“这便是！”

原来崔胜铉在权志龙离开后便命人用鲜艳的朱砂将一个“龙”字刺在小麦色的肌肤上，下方正好是心脏的位置。他要自己记住这个教训，永远永远都不再忘记权志龙。


	45. Chapter 45

“逆子！”永安侯大怒，带着近十成内力的手掌朝着崔胜铉劈去，“我今天就打死你这个逆子！”

“爹——”

“侯爷——”

崔惠允和姜大声在一旁惊呼，凤冠霞帔的李知寒看到这幅场景，禁不住晕了过去。崔胜铉丝毫未动，在手掌贴近天灵盖的那一刻，扬手挡住，用力捏着永安侯的手腕。

“你养我二十多年，想要打我一掌，可以。但是……”崔胜铉幽深的凤眸中再没有一丝一毫的不舍，满是绝决，“受了这一掌，我与永安侯府便再没有半分关系，我再不是世袭侯位的崔家世子。”

“离开永安侯府，你真得以为自己就自由了吗？”永安侯收回手掌，冷笑道，“没了世袭侯位的头衔，你便什么都不是！”

“我宁愿做一辈子庶民，也不要生活在这个牢笼之中！”

“崔胜铉，看在你是我儿子的份上，我不和你计较。只要完成剩下的仪式，你就还是永安侯世子，荣华富贵享之不尽。甚至……我可以派人帮你找到权志龙，将他以我的名义养在永安侯府，给你做兔爷，如何？”

“兔爷？”轩朗的眉峰挑起，眼里含了一丝嘲讽，“权志龙是我的全部，要不是你，他怎么会承受这样的痛苦？父亲，这是我最后一次这么叫你，日后，就算是一路乞讨，我也不会再回永安侯府，也绝对不再喊你一声‘爹’！”

“放肆——”一掌重重地打在崔胜铉的胸口，腥甜的血液顺着完美的轮廓涌出，男人跌坐在地上，眼中却含着笑意，“崔胜铉，既然你不肯认我这个爹，我今日便打死你。免得日后丢人现眼，辱没我崔家门风！”

鲜血不断从崔胜铉的嘴角涌出，可脸上却始终是温暖的笑容。志龙，你为我受了那么多苦，这一点又算得了什么？我只要挨过这一劫，便永远自由了。永安侯见崔胜铉眼里含笑，越发震怒，又是一掌打上他的肩头。这一次，在场的所有人，包括崔惠允在内，都不敢上前劝阻。姜大声暗自着急，但他也明白，崔胜铉是要彻底和这个身份，这个家族来个了断。

“住手！”来人竟是和硕亲王梁铉锡，魏文侯世子东永裴则跟在他身后，“侯爷这是做什么？”

“参见王爷——”

一时间，喜堂之上跪了一地。梁铉锡望着一身血迹但丝毫不显狼狈的崔胜铉，不觉眉头紧锁。伸手示意东永裴呈上一个锦盒，打开递到他面前。

“王爷！这……”崔胜铉的情绪瞬间变得激动起来，那锦盒中呈放着的分明就是他与权志龙定情的玉佩，当日亲眼所见一地碎片，却没想到会出现在和硕亲王手中，“胜铉叩谢王爷！”

“起来吧。”梁铉锡的嘴角微微勾起，“怎么说你也是个人才，替朝廷卖过命，更替本王做了许多事。那日永裴说你有难，求我相助。我本不愿插手，他便在王府门口跪了两天两夜，滴水未进，就是石头做的人也不忍心。胜铉，这是本王最后一次替你做主了。一旦你离开永安侯府，便是庶民的身份，不要说求助于本王，就是再想见本王一面，恐怕都没有可能了。”

“胜铉明白，可胜铉去意已决，还请王爷成全。”

“罢了罢了。”梁铉锡阻止了他继续朝自己磕头的举动，又挥手示意姜大声上前将人扶起，“都说‘英雄难过美人关’，你却是……哎——去吧，本王会奏明皇上，说你突然患病，暴毙于今日。永安侯侯位将来由你姐姐崔惠允继承，而这世上再无永安侯世子崔胜铉。”

“胜铉叩谢王爷恩典！”

崔胜铉心里明白，这一走他便彻底逃脱了这个牢笼。而与长姐，甚至姜大声、东永裴之间的缘分只怕是也要断了。四下环顾一番，迎上了崔惠允的双眸，心有灵犀地点点头。脱去了身上大红色的喜服，只着了白色的中衣，握着那个锦盒，一步一步走出了永安侯府。他不敢回头，毕竟这是生他养他的地方。他更不能回头，因为在遥远的地方，还有他的志龙在苦苦等候。


	46. Chapter 46

崔胜铉离开永安侯府后的第二日，京城内便贴出榜文：永安侯世子突患热病，暴毙而亡，世子之位由崔氏长女崔惠允继承。

崔胜铉在看到这个榜文的时候，嘴角轻轻扬起，他终于自由了。长姐虽是女人，但有着不输须眉的气魄与涵养，有她留在永安侯府，崔氏一族不会出现差错。抬手压低斗笠，遮住了自己的一张俊脸。崔胜铉怀揣着那一对珍贵的玉佩，再一次来到权志龙曾经的住处。

“龙儿，你再也不会回来了吗？”

环顾着空荡荡的屋子，崔胜铉只觉自己的一颗心也空了。除了崔克涌和阿虎，权志龙什么都没有带走。曾经他所给予他的一切，包括拜堂时亲手为他戴上的那枚玉扳指，都静静的放在琴案上。屋内的陈设一点都没变，完全是权志龙离开时的样子，若不是上面沾染的浮灰，崔胜铉几乎就要认定，权志龙只是出门去了，天一黑便会回来了。

“龙儿！”拿起那枚玉扳指，放在唇边轻吻了一下，“如今我也终于知道，你独自一人守着这间空屋子，痴痴等待的心情了。”

“爹爹——”

“克涌！”

崔胜铉猛地回头望向那张小床，却只能自嘲地摇摇头。什么都没有，小床上干干净净的，根本没有贪玩淘气却聪慧可人的崔克涌。许是他太过思念权志龙的缘故，眼前竟出现了幻觉，只觉得权志龙着一袭红衣，坐在桌边朝着自己微笑。

“龙儿？”下意识地想要抓住他，却发现面前空无一人，“龙儿，你究竟去了哪里？回来吧！”

时间如白驹过隙般溜走，转眼已过了两个春秋。这两年间，崔胜铉奔波于大江南北，却始终不曾发现权志龙的踪迹。歌楼妓馆，花灯柳巷，他几乎都找遍了，还是没有一点关于权志龙的消息。那首《离愁》成了坊间最流行的曲子词，最红的清倌都会唱，失意的游子官宦也都爱听。每一个音调，每一行词句，都像是锋利的匕首，生生将崔胜铉的心戳得千疮百孔。权志龙好似人间蒸发了一般，就这么消失在他的生命里，不留一丝痕迹。

“权公子，我可以进来吗？”

“水兰姑娘来了，快请进！”权志龙依旧埋头于案间，“姑娘随意坐吧。”

“权公子辛苦了！”被唤作水兰的姑娘在靠近门口的地方坐下，笑脸盈盈地望着权志龙，“公子给歌舞坊写的那些曲子，姑娘们都争着抢着要学。来的客人也多半爱听公子写的曲子，妈妈说权公子实在是歌舞坊的福星！”

“福星可不敢当，不过是闲来无事，填词作曲消耗时光罢了。”权志龙终于抬头，两年的时光并未在他的面上留下多少痕迹，只是看起来比从前多了一丝稳重，“今日可是有什么庆典吗？我听着外头吵闹的很。”

“这也难怪权公子不知道，你隐居在此，甚少出门，更不爱瞧那些新鲜事。”水兰掩唇一笑，望着屋外的日头，“今日可是来了个大人物呢！”

“大人物？”不觉轻笑出声，“难不成是皇上微服私行了？”

“那倒不是，是永安侯世子前来替和硕亲王视察民情！”

“什么？”手下一顿，一大滴墨氤在纸上，留下难看的痕迹，“你说谁来了？”

“我倒是忘了，”水兰没有察觉出权志龙声音的颤抖，依旧自顾自地说着，“权公子是从京城来的，想必也曾有机会见过永安侯世子吧？”

“多年前，因为机缘巧合曾见过一面。他……现在是什么模样？”

“她很美！”水兰想起来时远远望见了那个人的侧脸，不觉艳羡，“真得很美！”

“很……美……？”权志龙不明白水兰为何会用“美”这个字眼来形容崔胜铉，念及他知晓之后的表情，唇畔开出一朵绚丽的花，“原来他变了许多。”


	47. Chapter 47

“说起来，崔世子也真是特别！”水兰一手托腮，一手轻轻敲击着桌案，“别的女子出门都会戴着面纱，可是她竟如同男子一般，骑在高头大马上，毫不避讳。”

“什么？”权志龙隐约觉得有些不安，“水兰姑娘，你说崔世子是女人？”

“是啊！权公子难道不知道吗？”水兰听了权志龙的问话，微微有些惊讶，“永安侯世子从两年前便是崔家的大小姐，崔惠允。”

“那……那从前的那个永安侯世子呢？”

“公子当真不是在同水兰玩笑吗？”灵动的眼眸这带着一丝怀疑，但见权志龙的表情确实是什么都不清楚，索性撇了撇嘴继而开口，“两年前，也就是权公子刚刚隐居到此处的时候。京城那边传了消息过来，说是永安侯世子崔胜铉不幸染上热病，暴毙而亡了。”

“暴——毙——而——亡——”权志龙脚下一软，跌坐在太师椅中，浑身止不住地颤抖，“他……他……他不是成亲了吗？”

“倒是不曾听说成亲的事。”水兰对于权志龙过于激烈的反应感到很奇怪，但也不敢多问，毕竟这是歌舞坊的摇钱树，若是不小心得罪了他，自己回去可不好交待，“听说从前的那个崔世子有龙阳之好，在婚堂上惹怒了永安侯，父子两大打出手。结果没过几日，便传出了他染病暴毙的消息。谁知道是不是真得感染了热病呢？许是叫永安侯活活打死的也不一定！”

“不会的！不会的！”权志龙突然发疯似的撕扯着自己束在一起的青丝，挥手将桌案上的笔墨纸砚全都扫落在地，痛苦地抱成一团，却发现自己已流不出眼泪，“这不是真的！不是——”

“权公子——”水兰被他突如其来的举动吓坏了，想要扶起他，却不敢上前，“权公子你没事吧？”

“走！你走！”权志龙挥舞着手臂，不许水兰靠近，更不想再同她多说些什么，“立刻离开这里，走啊——”

“好，我走！”水兰战战兢兢地回话，走了两步却又重新停下，“可是……这个月的曲子……”

“过几日你再来取吧！”权志龙捂住双耳，似乎是要逃避这个现实，“今日……我给不了你想要的曲子！”

“好，水兰先走了，权公子你保重！”

拉开门，逃也似的离开了权志龙的住处。水兰一直都知道权志龙性格古怪，不爱与人交谈，但他从来都是彬彬有礼地待人接物，如此失态暴戾的一面还是第一次见。轻轻拍了两下心口，舒了口气，这才缓缓朝外走去。

“这不是真的！一定不是真的！”

“阿父，你怎么了？”崔克涌原本正在里屋熟睡，听到外边的动静被惊醒，揉着朦胧的睡眼走出来，却看到权志龙缩成一团躲在书架旁，“阿父哪里不舒服吗？”

“克涌！”权志龙一把拉过崔克涌小小的身躯，将头埋在他的肩窝处，“克涌，你想不想爹爹？”

“爹爹？”离开崔胜铉的时候，崔克涌还不到一岁，对他实在没有什么印象，但见权志龙如此惊慌，还是懂事地点点头，“克涌很想爹爹！”

“胜铉，你听到没有？克涌说想你。”泪水再也忍不住，如同决堤的春水一般滚滚而来，悉数落入崔克涌肩头的衣衫中，氤氲出泼墨画一般的痕迹，“胜铉，你恨我对不对？所以你才不要我们了对不对？”

“阿父！”崔克涌被权志龙的眼泪惊到，胡乱地擦拭着他精致的面容，“阿父不哭，还有克涌陪着阿父！”

“胜铉……你一个人在那个冰冷的地方会不会害怕？”权志龙对崔克涌的劝说恍若未闻，两手搭在他小小的肩膀上，撑起自己的身子，注视着面前这张并不十分像他的小脸，“你为什么不到我的梦里来看我呢？你不知道我很想念你吗？”

“阿父……”

“胜铉，”权志龙盯着崔克涌，看得有些出神，口中只是不断念着崔胜铉的名字，“回来吧，回到我身边，好不好？”

“阿父！”崔克涌用力拍打着权志龙白皙的手背，“阿父，我是克涌啊！是克涌！”

“克涌？”好半天，权志龙才回过神，发现一切不过是自己的幻觉，哪里有崔胜铉，整个屋子里只有跪在地上的自己和懵懂无知的崔克涌，“对不起克涌，是阿父吓到你了。”

懂事地摇摇头，崔克涌看着权志龙慢慢站起身，又弯腰捡起被自己扫落在地的纸张，拾起笔墨，缓缓在白纸上写着什么。崔克涌知道，阿父心里一定很难过。只有在他难过或是思念爹爹的时候，才会这么安静地立在桌边，填词作曲。

几日后，权志龙将新的曲子词送至歌舞坊，并告知坊主，这段日子不要派人来打扰自己，牵着崔克涌的小手，转身离去。坊主将曲子词交给造诣最高的水兰弹奏吟唱，旁听的歌姬舞娘纷纷落泪。

“秋风惨惨，向枫林夜，冷月初菀。阳关内曲无尽，相思处，琴笙合音。拱手想让风华，却相顾无言。念去去，过往云尘，烟波浩渺天涯望。多情自古伤离别，更遑遑，气肃露结霜。日暮不知归路？长亭外，折枝杨柳。此别往矣，却是良辰美景奈何。便若有千愁万绪，诉与谁人知？”

权志龙站在歌舞坊对面的胡同口，静静听着坊间传出的歌声。水兰匠心独具的将曲子改由琵琶弹奏，那如泣如诉的旋律，如同此刻自己的心境。胜铉，我会永远将你藏在回忆里，直到死去。


	48. Chapter 48

“不知公子想听什么曲子？”

“有人会弹唱《离愁》吗？”崔胜铉坐在窗边，把玩着手中的酒杯，眼中波澜不惊，“若是无人会，便不必前来打扰了。”

“原来公子想听《离愁》！”歌舞坊主一脸堆笑地替崔胜铉斟满酒杯，“这可是巧了，我们这歌舞坊中，除了《离愁》还有许多其他与之类似的曲目，不知道公子有没有兴趣一听？”

“类似的曲目？”剑眉微挑，修长的指尖敲打着桌面，深邃的眸间带了一丝怀疑，“那就叫人上来吧！不过……我话可说在前头，若是弹唱不好《离愁》，你们这间歌舞坊也不必再开下去了。”

“公子放心，水兰的弹唱功夫可是权公……全城的公子都认同夸赞的！”

在歌舞坊主的吩咐下，水兰姑娘身着一袭湖蓝色及地长裙，外罩月白色坎肩，怀抱琵琶上楼来。

“见过公子！”水兰朝着崔胜铉侧身行礼，“不知公子想先听什么曲子？”

“先弹唱《离愁》来听听！”崔胜铉并不看向面容艳丽的女子，失去权志龙，姹紫嫣红便都是过眼云烟，“开始吧！”

“杨柳依依挽泣拥，少年初负尚惜逢。石桥钟鼓湖心荡，阶上梨花舞后风。今往后，纵离愁，望君珍重盼归同。明朝需忆韶华醉，素锦年华秋晚蓉。”

水兰的声音中含着江南女子特有的酥软，忧郁的歌词配上如泣如诉的琵琶声，声声入耳，崔胜铉一瞬间失了神。往事一幕幕，不断涌上心头，权志龙的一颦一笑都像是昨日才刚刚见过一般。他从来都没有真正明白，自己是何时爱上权志龙的。初见时的柔弱与倔强，令他产生征服的冲动。秀气的绢花小楷，一点一点拨动他的心弦。就在某一刻，他忽然觉得那袭红衣的身影镌刻在脑海中，烙印在心头，再也挥之不去。

“龙儿，”琵琶声停，崔胜铉只觉得双眼模糊，原来早已泪流满面，他却恍若未觉，“不要走……”

“公子，你还好吗？”水兰察觉出崔胜铉的变化，但她贴心的没有上前，仍旧怀抱琵琶坐在原地未动，“公子可是觉得水兰技艺不精，没有将《离愁》的精髓演奏出来？”

“不！”转头望向楼下的街道，掩饰着自己的心情，“我从未听过如此深情的《离愁》，姑娘的技艺堪比宫廷乐师。”

“公子谬赞了！水兰一介风尘女子，怎可与那深宫之中的乐师相提并论？”

“你担得起！”崔胜铉很快恢复过来，“姑娘随心再弹奏一曲便是。”

“既然公子喜欢，那水兰便再为公子演奏一曲《断肠》吧！”微微一笑，芊芊玉指轻轻捻动，“这首曲子是水兰新学的，若是唱的不好，还请公子见谅！”

“秋风惨惨，向枫林夜，冷月初菀。阳关内曲无尽，相思处，琴笙合音。拱手想让风华，却相顾无言。念去去，过往云尘，烟波浩渺天涯望。多情自古伤离别，更遑遑，气肃露结霜。日暮不知归路？长亭外，折枝杨柳。此别往矣，却是良辰美景奈何。便若有千愁万绪，诉与谁人知？”

“他在哪儿？”崔胜铉一把抓住水兰的手腕，“告诉我，他在哪里？”

“公子？”水兰拼命挣扎着，凤眸中噙着泪水，“你松手，好痛！”

“对不起！”意识到自己的失态，慌忙松开水兰纤细的手腕，退开一步，“我想知道，这首曲子词是谁写的？”

“恕水兰不能相告！”

“这是为何？”

“此人是专门为歌舞坊写曲子词的，他不问世事，也不同坊中的人住在一起。他给我们写新词的唯一要求就是，不能向任何人透露他的行踪和姓名，所以……”

心中一阵窃喜，崔胜铉几乎可以断定，这个人一定是权志龙。他的龙儿，如同小狮子一样张狂的野猫，他终于找到他了。

“既然姑娘心存顾虑，那么在下也不愿为难你。”邪气的一笑，崔胜铉负手而立，“我也为姑娘填一首曲子词吧！”


	49. Chapter 49

“权公子，我可以进来吗？”

“水兰姐姐有什么事吗？”开门的竟是崔克涌，双手负在身后，一副少年老成的模样，“阿父不愿见客。”

“小公子，姐姐这里有一首新作的曲子词给你阿父，可以帮姐姐交给他吗？”

“曲子词？”崔克涌接过一沓纸张，颇为怀疑地盯着水兰，“姐姐家里还有比阿父更擅长写曲子词的人吗？”

“唔，怎么说呢？姐姐觉得这首曲子词和权公子所作的不相上下，坊中的姐妹们也很喜欢这支曲子词。只是……权公子一直给歌舞坊写曲子，我想拿给他听听，看看有没有什么地方需要改动。”

“那水兰姐姐先坐吧！”崔克涌终于让开一条路，让水兰进屋坐下，“阿父在里间，我去拿给他看看。”

崔克涌扭动着肉乎乎的小身子跑进里间，将手中的纸张递给自己的父亲。权志龙一袭深紫色暗纹衣衫，斜倚在窗边，手中捏着一朵盛开的芙蓉花。

“克涌，是谁来了？”

“是歌舞坊的水兰姐姐！”崔克涌猛地扑到权志龙的怀里，小脑袋亲昵地蹭着他的脖子，“阿父身上好香，克涌好喜欢！”

“小家伙！”宠溺地点了点崔克涌的鼻尖，不知不觉又幻化成崔胜铉英朗的线条，“胜铉？”

“阿父又想爹爹了吗？”小家伙撇了撇嘴，伸出白白嫩嫩的手指，轻轻戳了一下权志龙鼓起的腮帮，“阿父，我是克涌，不是爹爹！”

“是啊，你不是胜铉。”权志龙轻叹了口气，注意到崔克涌手上拿的纸张，“克涌，这是什么？”

“这是水兰姐姐要我拿来给阿父的。”崔克涌把那一沓纸张递到权志龙面前，“姐姐说这是别人给写的新曲子，拿来给阿父看看有没有什么不妥的地方。”

“怎么，竟有比我权志龙写的还好的人吗？”

不以为意地哼了一声，从崔克涌手中拽过纸张，却在看到内容的一瞬间怔住，那字体熟悉到恍若隔世。

“胜铉，都说字如其人，可你这字……着实不太雅观。”

“无妨，总归是你的绢花小楷写的好看些，我写的字难看一些倒也不打紧。”

“可是……你不生气吗？”

“为何要生气？你喜欢便好！”

“胜铉，你会不会一直这么宠我？”

“自然会的，以后这样的傻话莫要再问了。”

往事一幕幕，崔胜铉与权志龙之间却似乎错过了几辈子。

“克涌，”权志龙的声音带着一丝颤抖，晶莹的泪珠在眼眶里打转，“去请水兰姐姐进来。”

“权公子，水兰冒昧前来，叨扰你了。”

“姑娘言重，是我招待不周，怠慢了姑娘。”打开柜子，取出里面的古琴，“不知可否请姑娘现场演奏一下这支曲子词？”

“这个自然。只是……水兰擅长的是琵琶，这古琴的技艺怕是……”

“不打紧，我想听一下整支曲子的演奏。”

“既然公子坚持，那么水兰献丑了！”

芊芊玉指拨动琴弦，略显压抑的乐曲从如葱般的指尖流淌出来。权志龙闭上双眸，牵着克涌的小手，静静聆听着水兰所吟唱的每一句。

“三年分隔两茫茫，不思量，自难忘。千里寻君，何处话凄凉？纵使今生无相逢，心未改，情难消。琴声如梦忽恍恍，小轩窗，正梳妆。相顾无声，却有泪两行。愿得此生再相聚，阳关外，长亭旁。”

“权公子？权公子？”

“什么？”权志龙恍惚地回望着眼前的蓝衣女子，“你方才说什么？”

“已经演奏完了，你觉得可以吗？”

“好，极好！”权志龙抬手揉了一下右边的太阳穴，许久不曾见过笑容的脸上绽放出一朵灿烂的花，“是谁给你写的？”

“一位来听曲子的公子。他听了权公子的新曲《断肠》，提出要见公子一面，但水兰没有经过允许，并不敢告知他公子的住处。”

“你做的很好！”权志龙走到桌边，抽出一张宣纸，提笔写下一行字，将纸张折叠起来，交给水兰，“劳烦姑娘将这个带给那位公子，请他三日后到这里来一见。”

“水兰知道了，那……今日我就先告辞了。”

权志龙没有开口留她，只是长久地注视着水兰方才弹过的古琴，不觉轻笑出声。崔克涌好奇的望着父亲，亦是笑得一脸灿烂。


	50. Chapter 50

那三日对于崔胜铉而言，几乎比三年还要漫长。明明确定那个人就是他日思夜想的权志龙，可为了顾及他的感受，却还是要克制着自己如潮水般滚滚而来的思念，压抑着自己不顾一切想要见到他的冲动。两年了，不知道他过得好不好，瘦弱的身子有没有吃胖一些。还有克涌，小家伙应该对自己没有印象了吧，毕竟权志龙带着他离开的时候，他还那样小。还有阿虎，那是自己送给他的礼物，那条始终喜欢权志龙更胜于自己的小狗，是不是还和从前一样，一直陪在他身边。崔胜铉倍感煎熬的过了三个日夜，终于等到了第四日天明。天微微亮，便起身按照水兰给的地址，只身一人去赴权志龙的约。

“请问有人吗？”

崔胜铉站在清幽的小院中，轻叩房门。环顾四周，一切皆和京城中的那间小屋一样，连院中花草的品种也和从前并无二致。若这个院落的主人不是权志龙，他是绝不会相信的。良久无人应答，崔胜铉再一次抬手敲门，只是比先前的力道稍大了一些。

“你找谁？”

熟悉的声音从身后传来，熟悉的感觉袭上心头，崔胜铉缓缓放下抬起的手臂，双肩微微颤抖着，却不敢回过头去。他害怕自己看到的会是一张极为陌生的脸，他害怕这一切都是自己的幻觉。

“我……”终究是转过身，看清了他的面庞，“龙儿，我是来……”

“您应该就是水兰口中所指的那位公子吧。”权志龙淡淡一笑，额发上沾了些许露水，“您所作的曲子词我已经听过了，的确很有新意。听水兰说，您想见我，便应下了。如有冒犯的地方，还请公子见谅！”

“龙儿，你不认识我了吗？”崔胜铉听出了权志龙言语中的淡漠疏离，急躁地上前握住他仍旧纤细的手腕，“我是胜铉啊！”

“这位公子，你似乎是认错人了。”权志龙不动声色地逃离了他的手心，下意识地后退一步，“我是第一次见公子，怎么会知道公子到底是谁？我的名字是权志龙，虽然有一个‘龙’字，但公子这么称呼我，却也不太妥当。”

“龙儿，你忘记我了？”

“公子，还请自重！”权志龙敛了面上的笑意，精致的五官间笼上了一层寒意，“若是公子执意这么称呼权某，那在下只好下逐客令了。”

红色的纱衣轻轻擦过崔胜铉的手背，权志龙轻盈的身姿从他身边经过，几乎是本能的，一把拉过他的手掌，用力将人带入怀中。不等权志龙挣扎抗拒，近乎霸道地低头封住了他的唇。妖冶的红唇一直在诱惑着他，摄去了他全部的理智。带着思念的味道，强行撬开权志龙的皓齿，火热的唇舌裹住他细滑的丁香小舌，银色的液体顺着两人纠缠着的嘴角溢出，勾勒出暧昧的痕迹。权志龙用力捶打着男人的脊背，却根本敌不过他不容抗拒的力道。原本也不是太过挣扎，因为他的深吻，自己反倒是陷了进去，逐渐回应着他的急不可耐。感觉到怀中人儿的反应，崔胜铉更是狂喜，却不想被权志龙狠狠地咬了一口。

“龙儿，你……”

“崔胜铉，你做什么？”小狮子似的张牙舞爪，面上却是掩藏不住的绯色，“我又不认识你！”

“龙儿，都快被吃干抹净了才说不认识我，不觉得太晚了吗？”邪气一笑，紧了紧手臂，根本不给权志龙退后的机会，他只想抱着他，嗅着他身上好闻的味道，“我好像没有告诉你我姓崔，你怎么知道的？”

“我……”被揪到错处的权志龙，懊恼地想要咬自己的舌头，“我相公姓崔，我就愿意让别人都姓崔，不行吗？”

“行！”宠溺地啄了啄权志龙的鬓角，除了脸部的线条稍显之外，他一点都没变，还是那样的性子，那样的脾气，“只要你开心，什么都好！”

“崔胜铉？”

“什么？”

权志龙缓缓转身，原本清澈的眼眸中蒙上了一层水雾，细长的手指爬上男人棱角分明的面庞，顺着眉眼勾勒着他的轮廓，食指压在他紧抿的薄唇上。

“我想你！”


	51. Chapter 51

“阿父，一大清早你去哪里了？”崔克涌听到院落中的动静，连鞋也没穿就打开门跑了出来，却看见权志龙被崔胜铉从背后紧紧搂着，“阿父，这位伯父是谁啊？”

“克涌啊，他是……”

“是爹爹！”崔胜铉不等权志龙说完便主动开口，望着怀中人儿因为不满投来的白眼轻笑，“克涌不认识爹爹了吗？”

“我……”崔克涌好奇地瞅着崔胜铉，踩在青石板上的小脚不自觉地互相搓着，“你真得是我爹爹吗？”

“等等！”这一次，权志龙没给男人答话的机会，好看的黛眉微微蹙起，“克涌，告诉这位伯父，你叫什么名字！”

“权克涌！”

“什么？权克涌？”崔胜铉重复了一遍，低头望向颇为得意的权志龙，眼神中含了一丝威胁的意味，“龙儿给改的吗？”

“非也，这本是我给他起的名字。”权志龙可无心理会崔胜铉此刻懊恼的心情，“克涌是我儿子，自然是要随我姓权。”

“可是……”崔胜铉用力紧了紧圈住权志龙的手臂，满意地听见他闷哼一声，“我记得方才有人告诉我，自己的相公姓崔。”

“我相公姓崔和克涌有什么……”

权志龙说了一半忽然打住不说了，内心却是咬牙切齿。未曾料到，两年不见，崔胜铉居然转了性子，随随便便就设个陷阱，自己也还真是傻，连看都不看就往里跳。

“怎么不说了？”轻轻捏了一下权志龙鼓起的腮帮，偏过头啄了啄爱人的鬓角，“我们龙儿向来能说会道，今日是怎么了？”

“崔公子，我和你并不相熟，你为何一直用这样的语气同我攀谈？”

“权公子确定今日是你我初次相见吗？”

“这个自然！”权志龙不明所以地望向崔胜铉，心中还是没有一丝戒备，“权志龙虽然不才，却也不是随意与他人攀关系的人。”

“既然如此，那恕我冒昧了。”不动声色地松开手臂，径直走向崔克涌，弯腰抱起孩子，“清晨天气凉，克涌不穿鞋子会感染风寒的。”

“爹爹！”崔克涌伸手搂住他的脖子，甜甜的唤了一声，“克涌知道你是我爹爹，只有爹爹才这么疼克涌！”

冲着崔克涌笑了一下，不似从前冷漠，那笑容中竟有着阳光的温度。权志龙傻傻地站在原地，注视着屋檐下的一大一小崔公子，鲜红的唇瓣勾起一个好看的弧度。

“权公子，”崔胜铉将怀中的小人儿交给权志龙，眸间璀璨的光芒还未完全消退，“是崔某叨扰了！既然权公子并不是我要找的人，那么就先告辞了。”

不给权志龙开口的机会，大步往庭院外走去。权志龙微微有些恼火，却又害怕自己和他再一次擦肩而过。

“崔胜铉！”权志龙朝着渐渐远去的背影大喊，“有本事你永远都别回来找我！”

“傻瓜！”如愿听见了权志龙撒娇似的声音，崔胜轩毫不掩饰嘴角的弧度，转身便跑了回来，将自己的爱人和孩子紧紧拥入怀中，“你在这里，我怎么舍得不回来？”

“胜铉！”

简单的一句话令权志龙红了眼眶，腾出一只手臂，环住了男人结实的腰身，将脑袋埋进他的肩窝，贪婪地嗅着他身上熟悉的清香。

“龙儿，这一声‘胜铉’我已等了太久！”


	52. Chapter 52

“胜铉，你打算就这么一直站在院子里吗？”

“什么？”崔胜铉听见权志龙的声音，这才回过神来，“是我考虑不周，龙儿的额发都被露水沾湿了。”

“爹爹，克涌的头发也湿了！”崔克涌见崔胜铉对权志龙极为体贴，不由得伸手搂着他的脖子撒娇，“你也给克涌揉揉吧！”

“克涌乖！”重新将孩子抱在自己怀中，调笑地望着权志龙，“可是爹爹不能太过宠爱克涌，不然阿父该同爹爹置气了！”

“喂！”权志龙不满地瞪了崔胜铉一眼，修长的手指暗暗拧了一把他的手背，“当着孩子的面你乱说什么呢？”

“你瞧瞧，这不已经使小性子了吗？”

“崔胜铉！”权志龙的样子像极了张牙舞爪的幼狮，“你再取笑我试试？”

“两年不见，我们龙儿的脾气倒是见长。”轻轻牵起权志龙的手，紧紧握住，怀中抱着崔克涌，往屋里走去，“这两年之间，我知道你受苦了。”

“哪里就吃苦了呢？”进屋后，极自然地替崔胜铉倒了一杯马奶茶，他一直记得自己的爱人喜欢甜食，“比起遇见你之前的日子，这些根本算不得什么。”

“龙儿，如果没有听见那首《断肠》，也许我又会错过你了。”

“我也一样。”深深凝视着崔胜铉的眼眸，抬手抚上眼眶下方的那圈乌青，“若非水兰演奏了你的曲子词，我也不会见你的。胜铉，这两年你是不是没有好好照顾自己，否则这乌青怎么能如此严重？”

“胡说，”握住他不安分的小手，包裹在自己的掌心，微微用力，“为了你，我一直好好活着，为了重新遇见你而留着这条性命。龙儿，你好狠心，连一句告别都没有，就那样消失在我的生命里。若不是上天怜悯，你还要留我一人独自生活多久呢？”

“原来没有什么是不会改变的。”权志龙望着二人紧贴在一起是手掌，不觉轻笑，“从前的你是不会用这样的口气同我说话的，即使你再怎么宠溺我，也始终带着一丝霸道。胜铉，挣脱出永安侯世子名号的束缚，你当真是自由了。”

“小妖精！”毫无预兆地将权志龙推倒在软榻上，翻身而上，俯视着自己的爱人，“怀念我的霸道与无礼了吗？”

“胜铉，别这样。”权志龙俊美的容颜瞬间绯色一片，欲拒还迎地轻轻推着男人的肩窝，“克涌还在呢！”

“看不见！看不见！”崔克涌突然捂住自己的眼睛，转过身，扭动着肉乎乎的小身子，“克涌什么都看不见！看不见！”

“这孩子！”崔胜铉爽朗的笑声充满了整间屋子，崔克涌活泼好动的性子着实惹他喜爱，“龙儿，我越瞧克涌越像我呢！”

“胜铉！”权志龙像是想起了什么，不自觉地提高了嗓音，皓齿咬着下唇，却不知这副模样在崔胜铉眼中极为诱惑，“你实话告诉我，克涌究竟是不是你的孩子？”

“是我们的孩子。”

“你明知我问的不是这个。”马奶般丝滑的声音溢出嘴角，权志龙蹙眉，指尖缠绕着崔胜铉的一缕青丝，“克涌是不是你和别的女人的孩子？”

“龙儿，你怎么会这么想？”

“克涌莫名其妙出现在你我成亲的日子，你那么不喜欢孩子的人不仅把他抱了回来，还主动要收养他。而且……而且……我越看克涌长得越像你，连性子也像！你说……你说……唔……”

崔胜铉始终嘴角含笑地凝视着滔滔不绝的权志龙，听他越说越离谱，脸上的表情也越来越委屈，下定决心不再让他说下去。猛地捏住他精致的下颌，以吻封缄。权志龙第一次没有沉沦在他精湛的吻技中，清醒地回望着他的眼眸，可在他幽深的瞳仁深处，除了自己，再没有其他。

“龙儿？”忽的退了开来，深邃的眼眸里有着复杂的神色，微微有些困惑，像是在担心权志龙生气，却还是谨慎的开口，“你同水兰之间……是不是……”

一声浅笑从嘴角溢出，权志龙瘦弱的手臂主动环上了崔胜铉的腰身。他的唇还残留着火热的味道，他只想用行动告诉他，他的心里，只要有他一个人。只要有他在，之前的一切都不重要。


	53. Chapter 53

自从那日崔胜铉与权志龙重逢之后，两个人又重新回归了往日的幸福生活中，甚至比从前更加有过之而无不及。

“胜铉，你总这么盯着我看，不累吗？”

“不累！”舀了一勺桂花羹送到口中，眼神始终没离开过权志龙俊秀的容颜，“我想把失去的两年补回来。”

“傻气。”权志龙搁下手中的笔，走到男人跟前，抬手敲了一下他的脑门，“两年不见，竟比从前还要呆，当初我怎么就心悦与你了呢？”

“痛！”揉了揉被权志龙敲疼的脑门，崔胜铉棱角分明的脸上露出了难得迷糊的表情，“龙儿，若那天晚上不是我去找的你，你会不会像对待我一般对待别人？”

权志龙闻言一滞，面色冷了下来。过去的种种记忆是如此的不堪回首，崔胜铉带给他的一切让他以为那些不过是噩梦，如今猛地被人提起，只觉得胸口闷闷的。别扭地转身，纤细的手指隐藏在宽大的袖中，死死掐着自己的掌心。

“我……我不知……”

良久，权志龙才艰难地吐露出这句话，许久不见的悲伤此刻尽显于眼底。崔胜铉望着他近乎隐忍的背影，明白是自己无意间伤了他的心，当下自责不已，双臂紧紧环住那不盈一握的蜂腰，下颌搁在他瘦削的肩膀上。

“龙儿，原谅我，是我不好！”权志龙的鬓角贴着他的侧脸，随着呼吸微微颤动着，“好端端的，我怎会平白无故提起那些事来伤你的心？”

“胜铉，你……你会不会觉得我很脏？”

“胡说！”忍不住低吼出声，像是要把权志龙嵌入身子一般用力，“不许你这么说自己！你是我的人，是天底下最干净的！”

“可我从前到底是……”

“在你我相遇之前，不过是这世间毫不相干的两个陌生人罢了。可是那夜之后，你便是我，我便是你，哪里还有什么‘从前’可言？”转过爱人的身子，紧紧凝视着他的眼眸，“龙儿，你比天底下任何一个贞女都要干净，这一生……不，生生世世，我都只要你一个。”

“相公！”权志龙主动投入崔胜铉的怀抱中，他早已经习惯了这个温暖宽厚的怀抱，只有嗅着他身上的味道才会安心，只有感受到他的体温才会平静，“答应我，再也不会丢下我一人。”

“好！”牢牢箍着他的腰身，偏过头轻啄迷人的鬓角，“我们龙儿以后要先死，这样就不是一个人了。”

“不要！”不高兴地瘪嘴，“我们要一起死。若是我先死了，在阴间也还是一个人，我会害怕的。更何况，留你独自生活，我怎么舍得？胜铉，等到阳寿尽了的那天，你要紧紧牵着我的手才是，这样就不会因为喝了孟婆汤忘记彼此了。”

“好，你说什么都好。”

权志龙轻笑出声，转过头献上自己鲜红的嘴唇。崔胜铉心领神会地张口含住，舌尖扫过唇瓣，轻叩牙关。权志龙似是故意，不管男人怎么挑逗，就是不肯松口。崔胜铉亦不勉强，闷笑一声，宽厚的手掌顺着衣衫下摆滑入，摩挲着他光洁的后背，修长的手指顺着脊梁骨暧昧来回，眼瞅着小妖精陷进去不能自拔，坏心眼地将手掌滑到身前，描摹着完美的人鱼线。

“唔……”

不可抑制地呻吟出声，火热的舌趁机侵入檀口，裹缠住润滑的香舌，吮吸着只属于自己的甜美。随着崔胜铉的进一步引诱，权志龙下身的昂扬慢慢抬头，抵在男人的小腹上。

“龙儿这便想要了吗？”

“相公……我难受……”

望着眼前被情潮所折磨的男人，崔胜铉低笑了两声。在锁骨处烙下一吻，随即将人扛在肩上，大步往内室去了。


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吃肉了吃肉了，虽然也不是很香

夕阳的余晖洒在窗棂上，照耀着屋内纠缠着的二人。天气还不是很热，但此刻屋内的温度却急剧升高。

“龙儿，说你心悦我！”崔胜铉居高临下地凝视着早已陷入意乱情迷的男人，深邃的眸子望向他的美目深处，像是要摄取他的心神一般蛊惑着他，“乖，说你心悦我！”

“我心悦你！”分不清此刻的权志龙究竟是清醒还是沉醉，诱人的唇瓣微启，轻声吐露着羞人的爱语，“我一直都心悦你！”

“谁心悦谁？”

“权志龙心悦崔胜铉。”

“有多心悦？是山无棱天地合那般，还是蒲苇磐石那般？”

“唔……”权志龙在崔胜铉甜蜜的折磨下几乎崩溃，纤细的小腿不断摩擦着男人强健的腰身，“如同虎嗅蔷薇那般。”

“我们龙儿等不及了吗？”

崔胜铉的嘴角勾起，修长的手指探向那处禁地。两年来不曾被人触碰过的地方出奇的敏感，崔胜铉不过是轻触了一下，权志龙便已不可抑制地呻吟出声。久违的快感袭来，身下绝美的男子快要化作一汪春水。两年的时光足以磨去崔胜铉身上的棱角，顾及着身下人的感受，压抑着自己快要爆发的欲望，仔细小心地替他做着充足的前戏。侧卧在权志龙身边，一手慢慢进入他的禁区，一手握住他下身的昂扬，纾解着小妖精体内的空虚。

“嘶……”权志龙转头咬上男人精致的锁骨，浑身战栗，白色的液体喷洒在他宽厚的手心，“胜铉……”

低头再次俘获那两瓣诱人的红唇，细腻光滑的触感令崔胜铉沉沦其中。呼吸声不断加重，唇舌间的纠缠已然满足不了他的渴望，被后庭的紧致所包裹的手指感受到了润滑的肠液，眉心微微一动，在下一刻翻身而上。

“龙儿，可以吗？”

“嗯……”权志龙有些羞涩地点头，但眼中的火焰却昭示着内心的期待，勾下男人的脖颈，“轻一些！”

崔胜铉分开他的双腿，让自己置身其间。略带薄茧的手掌摩挲着大腿内侧细嫩的肌肤，带给权志龙前所未有的刺激。身子微微蠕动了一下，在不着寸缕的情况下比爱抚更能令人兴奋。崔胜铉在权志龙光洁如玉的肌肤上印下一颗又一颗火热的红莓，直到他全身的肌肤都呈现出粉红色，直到他下身的昂扬开始疼痛，他再也不愿克制自己的欲望，腰间一挺，进入了权志龙的体内。

“啊——痛——”权志龙的额上渗出了汗珠，手指死死掐住崔胜铉的双肩，“胜铉慢一些！”

“对不起，是我太急躁了！”心疼地吻上权志龙的额头，火热的唇舌游走在精致的面容上，下身的律动渐缓，等待着爱人适应这陌生又熟悉的旋律，“好些了吗？”

见权志龙点头，崔胜铉这才放下心来。九浅一深地逗弄着身下的可人儿，听着权志龙一声高过一声的娇喘吟哦，嘴角的笑容慢慢放大。汗水顺着黑发滴落，两人的发丝随着最原始的律动肆意纠缠，所谓结发，大致就是如此。

“饿了吗？”欢爱过后，崔胜铉轻轻梳理着怀中人儿的发丝，满眼都是行将溢出的爱怜，“是我不好，累坏你了！”

“别说出来！”权志龙仍旧不改当初，稍稍提及暧昧的言语便会面色绯红，将头埋在男人的胸前，手指顺着结实的机理画着圈圈，“怪羞人的！”

“龙儿，你若是再次把火点着，还得你自己灭。”

“你这人，又欺负……”本想同崔胜铉撒娇，却突然发现了他胸口的那个“龙”字，抬手轻触，“这是哪来的？”

“没什么，给自己一个教训罢了。”

“胜铉……”权志龙知道他定是因为自己才会在胸口心头的位置纹上自己的名字，不禁感动，“是为了我对不对？”

“不，”眼见着权志龙眼眸间的神色暗了下去，紧了紧手臂的力道，轻吻他的眼，“是为了我们。”


	55. Chapter 55

夏至那日，权志龙窝在崔胜铉的怀中，懒洋洋地品尝着崔胜铉特意给他买的羊羹。两个人你一勺我一勺的吃着，屋内的气氛格外甜蜜。

“阿虎，不许咬！”崔克涌稚嫩的声音从院子中传来，这小子格外懂事，总是会有意无意的给爹爹和阿父制造独处的空间，“阿虎，你不听话我揍你了！”

“克涌——”权志龙拖着尾音叫了一声，“出什么事了？”

“阿父，阿虎不听话，咬小鸽子！”崔克涌扭着肉乎乎的小身子，手中小心翼翼地捧着一只白鸽走进屋来，“爹爹你看，小鸽子都受伤了，流血了呢！”

“鸽子？”崔胜铉闻言一愣，轩朗的眉头皱了一下，“克涌，快把鸽子拿给爹爹瞧瞧。”

“恩！”脆生生地应了一声，将手中的白鸽递给崔胜铉，“爹爹，小鸽子不会死掉吧？”

“应该不会！”崔胜铉接过鸽子，翻过来一瞧，发现这是一只信鸽，鸽爪处绑着一个小巧的信筒，熟练的从中抽出纸条，打开来看，嘴角微微扬起，顺手将纸条递给权志龙，“龙儿看看！”

权志龙狐疑地接过纸条，但见上面只有“陌上花开“四个字，明亮的眼眸宛若灿烂星辰。推开崔胜铉，跑到衣箱前一阵乱翻，找出一个小包袱，开始收拾起行李来。

“龙儿，你做什么？”

“自然是收拾行李！”权志龙头也不抬，手下灵活的挑拣着要带走的衣物，“胜铉你也来帮我一起收拾，这屋子虽然不大，但咱们要带走的东西却也不少。”

“好端端的作何收拾东西？”

“胜铉又要考我了吗？”权志龙放下手中的活计，转身半倚在衣箱上，媚眼如丝地回望过去，“陌上花开，可缓缓归矣。吴王妃每年春天必归临安省亲，越王钱鏐甚为想念。一年春天王妃未归，至春色将老，陌上花已发，钱鏐写信说：陌上花开，可缓缓归矣。王妃接书后，不觉恻然心动：王爷迈，既有信来，命我归去，安可有违？遂传谕即日登程，速返杭州。”

“龙儿，这些你是如何知晓的？”

“这两年，你不在我身边，我每日除了填词作曲，也没有别的事可做。从街边摊贩那处寻了些史书来看，一面当做典故说与克涌听，一面好驱散对你绵延不尽的思念。”

“龙儿！”崔胜铉上前将权志龙圈在怀中，下颌抵着他的头顶，宽厚的手掌摩挲着他不盈一握的腰肢，“到底还有什么惊喜是我不知道的？”

“我也不知！”伸手环住男人的身子，轻嗅着他身上淡淡的草药味，“胜铉，以后我们还有很多的日子在一起是不是？”

“自然。”崔胜铉抬手摸着他垂散下来的青丝，“即使千年轮回，我也不会再放开你了。”

“爹爹！”崔克涌怯生生的打断了二人之间的柔情蜜意，手中还捧着那只受伤的信鸽，“小鸽子好可怜，爹爹救救它吧！”

“咯咯——”权志龙忍不住轻笑出声，崔胜铉似是被他的笑容所蛊惑，忍不住在嘴角偷了个香，“当着孩子的面也没个正经！”

“克涌不用着急，爹爹这就帮小鸽子包扎。”崔克涌用力点点头，看着崔胜铉熟练的替信鸽清理伤口，小小的脸上全是崇拜的神情，“好了，这下小鸽子一定不会死掉了。”

崔克涌捧着雪白的信鸽，轻轻梳理着鸽子的羽毛，像是想起了什么似的，突然跑到屋外。权志龙和崔胜铉茫然地对视一眼，见崔克涌拧着阿虎的耳朵进屋。

“阿虎，你说你是不是做错了？”崔克涌一手叉腰，一手点着阿虎的脑袋，“快点向小鸽子赔不是！阿父说，做错事就该承认错误，阿虎要是不道歉，今晚就不许吃饭！”

“你一直这么教克涌？”

“才没有！”权志龙心虚地望了望一脸调笑的崔胜铉，“这小子分明和你比较像！”


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有过期cp七星出现，注意避雷

“龙儿，我瞧得出来，你是真心疼惜克涌。”

“克涌与我虽无血脉相连，我却是将他视如己出。”习惯性地搂住了崔胜铉的腰身，仰头轻啄了一下爱人的唇瓣，“可是出了什么事？”

“不满足！”男人得了便宜还卖乖地紧了紧手臂，“龙儿再亲相公一下，然后我告诉你克涌的身世。”

“崔胜铉！”权志龙猛地用力拍了拍崔胜铉的肩膀，凤眸微斜，“你最好老实交代克涌是你和哪个贱人生的孩子，不然我就再带着克涌和阿虎离开你，让你一辈子都找不到我们。”

“龙儿惯会胡说！”崔胜铉一时间有些慌乱，将权志龙两条手臂都禁锢在胸前，认真地凝视着他的眉眼，“克涌虽与我有血缘关系，但终究不是我的亲骨肉。”

“都有血缘关系了，你还不承认……”权志龙精致的容颜垮了下来，灵气的眼眸中不觉噙了泪，“你以为我是傻瓜吗？”

“龙儿，我该拿你怎么办才好？”心疼地捧起爱人的脸庞，亲吻着他的眼眸，崔胜铉心中微微一紧，“算起来，克涌该叫我堂叔才是。”

“堂叔？”权志龙闻言吃惊，猛地仰头，猝不及防地撞到了崔胜铉的下颌，后者闷哼了一声，“很痛是不是？快给我看看！”

“无碍。”不动声色地躲开了权志龙的手，心里倒吸了一口气，“龙儿莫要担心，只是轻轻碰了一下，不打紧。”

“呆子！”权志龙不依不饶地捏住崔胜铉的下颌，见那里红肿了起来，心下懊恼，“你这个傻瓜，明明很痛，为什么不说出来？过来，让我替你揉揉”

“龙儿，不急，你先听我把话说完。”温柔地执过他的手，走到窗边坐下，“你可听闻过崔东旭？”

“以前在京城的时候听人说起过，似乎是……位居左相。”

“正是，东旭哥因为战功被皇上封为淮安候，是和硕亲王的亲信。”

“莫非……”权志龙仰起头，望向崔胜铉的眼眸深处，“崔东旭是你的堂兄？”

“是。”崔胜贤点点头，顺手理着怀中人有些微微散乱的发丝，“克涌是东旭哥的孩子。”

“那……‘陌上花开’四个字也是出自崔大人的手笔？”

“那倒不是，那是长姐的字迹。至于含义……你不是已经知晓了吗？”

“是知晓了，只是……”权志龙微微犹豫了一下，“克涌为何要让你来养育？”

“全是因为他娘亲的缘故。”崔胜铉叹了口气，伸手推开窗子，克涌蹲在院子里和阿虎玩得正欢，“克涌是被人悄悄放在左相府后门口的，他的娘亲一直不曾露过面。若我猜的没错，他的娘亲应当是朴寒星，那个生的极美的高丽女子。”

“高丽女子……”权志龙听到崔胜铉夸奖别人生的美，心里有些吃味，“你见过是吗？”

“先前机缘巧合是见过的。”崔胜铉没有察觉到权志龙话中的酸味，依旧自顾自地说着，“她是个很特别的女人，听闻心计手段较长姐还要高上一筹。她虽然心悦东旭哥，但她不愿离开自己的故土，放弃自己的家族，所以……哎呦！”

“崔胜铉，你是不是也想娶个这样的女人过门？”权志龙似乎忽略了重点，不轻地拧了一把男人大腿内侧的软肉，“你一直都在乎我的过去是不是？”

“龙儿！”崔胜铉无法理解自己的小爱人为何又突然发起了脾气，剑眉轻蹙，耐着性子哄着他，“你在说什么？我不过是说明一下克涌为什么要交由我养育而已。你知道的，在我心里，始终只有你，从来不会有别人。”

“我是知道，”权志龙的食指轻触他的薄唇，“同你玩笑的，何必当真？”

“你所说的每句话，在我听来都是最真的。”深邃的眼眸中没有一丝一毫的欺骗，“我知道你喜欢孩子，又想着我不在的时候能有个孩子同你作伴，便与东旭哥说好了，将克涌当做弃婴放在你的院子中，趁着我们新婚将他收养。”

“你该告诉我的才是。”轻轻偏过头，靠在他的肩窝处，“胜铉，这次回京，克涌要离开我们吗？”

“不会的。”崔胜贤亦轻靠着爱人的侧脸，“克涌会永远是我们的孩子，且不说东旭哥尚且不曾滴血认亲，纵然克涌是他的亲骨肉，他一时间也难以向众人交待他的身世。朴寒星一日不出现，克涌便一日不能回到相府。只有跟着我们，他才会被冠以崔家的姓氏。”

权志龙默默点头，算是对崔胜铉的回应，可心里仍旧酸楚的不是滋味。既然克涌被放在左相府门口，那便意味着他身上有一半的血脉定然是崔东旭的，就算他的娘亲不出现，他也终究不是无父无母的孤儿。他很害怕有朝一日，他亲手养大的孩子会离自己而去。


	57. Chapter 57

清晨的小镇格外安静，只有男子轻轻的脚步声在青石板上回荡。崔克涌趴在男人的肩头睡得正熟，权志龙则偶尔帮儿子扯一扯身上盖着的外衣。忽而身后传来急促的脚步声，习惯性地回头，但见一清秀的女子慌慌张张地往三人的方向跑来。

“水兰姑娘，你怎么来了？”

“权公子……”见男人停下了步伐，水兰几步追到跟前，呼吸有些急促，“你真得要走吗？”

“离家那么久，我也该回去了。”

“可不可以……可不可以不走？就留在这里不好吗？”听闻权志龙坚定却有些淡漠的语气，水兰显得有些焦急，一时间也忘了男女有别，径直伸手扯着男人的衣袖，“就算水兰求你也不可以吗？”

“自然不可以！”男人不悦的嗓音从身后响起，崔胜铉对水兰拉扯权志龙的动作很是不满，若非顾及着肩头熟睡的克涌，他早已出手将二人分开，“志龙不能留下，他必须随我回去！”

“可是……”女人的声音渐渐弱了下去，清澈的眼眸间浮起一丝水雾，“水兰舍不得权公子……”

“舍不得也必须舍得！”

“胜铉……”似是不满男人凶狠的语气，空出的一只手轻轻晃了晃男人的手臂，微微摇头，“水兰姑娘，相识一场，权某很高兴。只是你要明白，天下没有不散的宴席，更何况是为了同爱人长相厮守。你的良人尚未出现，等时机到了，你便会明白我今日的坚持。”

怯怯地松了手，透过长长的眼睫偷偷打量着面前的两个男人，霎时间有些了然，菱唇扬起，好看的笑意现于嘴角。

“权公子说的是，倒是水兰执念了。既然公子就要远行，水兰一届风尘女子，也没有什么可以相送，不妨就祝福公子同所爱之人，举案齐眉，琴瑟和谐。”

“多谢姑娘！”

抬头与崔胜铉相视一笑，大大方方地挽上男人的手臂，在水兰满怀艳羡与祝福的目光中远去了。走走停停，一日的时光很快就要过去。

“胜铉，我很累了，歇一会再走吧！”

“龙儿累了？”崔胜铉走到权志龙面前，蹲下身子，“上来，我背你走。”

“不要！”权志龙轻轻推了他一把，“你一手拿着行李，一手牵着克涌，要怎么背我？”

“不相信相公的体力吗？”

“说什么呢！”权志龙听出了话中令人脸红的意味，忍不住啐了他一口，“我是心疼你。”

“可是……若我们不快些赶路的话，天黑之前便走不到下一个城镇了，莫非龙儿想在这荒郊野岭的睡一晚？”

“那还不都是你的错！”权志龙气呼呼地鼓起腮帮，两手叉腰站在原地不肯动，“放着好好的马车你不坐，偏要步行回京城，也不知道你到底是怎么想的。”

“长姐在信中不是说‘陌上花开，可缓缓归矣’吗？”丢开手中提着的包袱，伸出手轻轻捏了一下权志龙的脸颊，“沿途景色甚美，何必着急赶路？”

“又犯呆病了！”用力拍掉他的手，权志龙索性坐在地上，一边叹气，一边揉着自己酸胀的小腿，“陌上花开，可缓缓归矣。分明就是要你我二人快些回去才是。你倒好，不紧不慢的，也不怕长姐担心。”

“长姐自幼便知晓我的脾气，根本不会担心。”半跪在地上，贴心地替权志龙按摩起来，“这样好些了吗？”

“嗯……”不忍心再与他怄气，权志龙收起了脾气，从腰间取出干净的帕子替崔胜铉拭去额上的汗珠，“胜铉，你是怕我们回去之后还要面对许多是不是？”

崔胜铉没有答话，但手下的动作却是一滞。

“胜铉，把你的手伸出来。”

“怎么了？”

“给我！”权志龙拉过男人宽厚的手掌，低头细细查看着他掌心明朗的掌纹，随即将自己纤细的手掌贴在上面，“这下便不用担心了。”

“龙儿，这是何意？”

“胜铉不曾听闻过这种说法吗？”权志龙娇笑着望了他一眼，用另一只手招呼崔克涌到身边来，“克涌，告诉爹爹，手心贴在一起意味着什么？”

“两个人把手贴在一起，就是把掌纹印在对方的手心里。这样就算死了，下辈子也不会忘记对方。要是有一个人迷路了，另一个人就可以按照掌纹找到他的。”得意地望着权志龙，小巧的下巴高高扬起，“阿父，克涌说的可对？”

“我们克涌最是聪明，当然没有说错！”亲昵地揉了揉崔克涌柔软的头发，却发现崔胜铉深情地注视着自己，“胜铉，你怎么了？”

“在天愿作比翼鸟，在地愿为连理枝。天长地久有时尽，此恨绵绵无绝期。”用力一带，将权志龙和崔克涌都拥入怀中，“龙儿，我们永远不要留有遗恨可好？生生世世，我都会在茫茫人海中找到你，执起你的柔荑，面对阡陌纵横的路途。”

“爹爹，你说的话克涌听不懂。”

“汪——汪——”

一旁转悠的阿虎也附和着叫了两声，像是赞同崔克涌的见解，又像是感动于主人的情话。

“胜铉，只要你在就好了。”

夕阳的余晖将相互依偎的身影拉长，投射在无人的小路上。星河灿烂，能够相遇便已是奇迹，更何况是要交颈而眠的相爱。


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过期cp七星预警，注意避雷

“寒星，别走！”崔东旭从身后一把抱住女人，环在腰间的手臂越收越紧，几乎是乞求着开口，“算我求你，留下来。”

“崔东旭，你放手！”绝美的女人残忍开口，用力想要掰开崔东旭的双手，“你放开我！”

“寒星，从前因为我的一时软弱松开了你的手，这一次我说什么都不会再放你走。”

“崔东旭，你清醒一点，你……”朴寒星始终没有转身，倔强地望着窗外的阳光，“你我之间已经没有可能了。”

“我不信！”崔东旭猛地转过女人的身子，死死盯着她的一双美目，“我不信你对我死心了！”

“我从未对你死心过，只是……”苦笑一下，摇摇头，“你还是不能明白我的苦衷。”

“不——”崔东旭紧紧抓着女人的手臂，“寒星，我对你的心意从来都没有改变过。从前是，现在是，以后也还会是。我只想要你一个。”

“七郎，别再欺骗自己了，我没有你想象的那么脆弱。”纤细的手指抚上他俊朗的面庞，细细描摹着他的轮廓，精致的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁，因为紧张而抿在一起的薄唇，朴寒星多想一辈子都守在他身边，“你若真得在乎我，就该顺着我的意思放我走。”

“寒星，不是这样的，我做不到。”

“七郎，你又何必宽慰我？我之所以会从高丽赶来，就是因为听说了一些事。你实话告诉我，崔胜铉是不是已经死了？”

“怎么会？”崔东旭用力将朴寒星带入怀中，侧脸贴着她的青丝，贪婪地嗅着发间的清香，“寒星，相信我，胜铉一直都好好的，他和他的小爱人一直都在一起，一如我对你的感情，从未变过。”

朴寒星没有说话，静静地任由崔东旭抱着自己。他宽厚的肩膀，他偶尔的霸道，她都颇为想念。窗外阳光明媚，树上的黄鹂偶尔啼叫几声，此外的一切都是静默的。

“七哥，我们回来了！”

“寒星，你听，是胜铉的声音，胜铉回来了。”崔东旭听出了崔胜铉的声音，顿时喜出望外，抬手刮了一下朴寒星的鼻尖，唇角挂着大大的笑容，“胜铉，快进屋！”

“龙儿，这是我的堂哥崔东旭，你可以随我称呼他一声‘七哥’。”崔胜铉紧紧握着权志龙的手，进屋后便急不可耐地介绍起来，见到朴寒星时不禁一愣，但瞧崔东旭的表情，心下了然，“这是堂嫂，朴寒星。”

“早闻七哥大名，今日一见果然是名不虚传。”权志龙朝着崔东旭明媚一笑，转而望向朴寒星，却是呆住，“是你？”

“志龙？”朴寒星亦是愣住，没想到在京城竟能遇见故人，“你怎么会在这？”

“龙儿，你们认识？”

“一年前我偶然遇见寒生姐，一见如故。”权志龙倚在崔胜铉的身边，皓齿明眸，迎着阳光分外灿烂，“只是……她怎么会叫朴寒星呢？又怎么会成为堂嫂？”

“寒生？”崔东旭不解地望着朴寒星，“这到底是怎么回事？寒星，你一年前便回来了，是不是？”

“我……”朴寒星一时有些词穷，略显尴尬的揉捏着腰带上悬挂着的玉佩，不知所措，“那日的事，我不记得了。”


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章仍然有过期cp七星出现，注意避雷

“龙儿，不如你来解释一下吧。”崔胜铉明显察觉到朴寒星对崔东旭有所保留，这个堂哥向来与自己亲厚，当年若非他在和硕亲王面前美言，即便东永裴再跪上几个日夜，王爷也未必会出面相助，他也就不会那么容易就走出永安侯府，“看在七哥曾经帮助过你我的份子上，帮帮他吧。”

“胜铉，我……”权志龙有些为难地望着崔胜铉，踮起脚尖，凑到爱人的耳边低语几句，男人先是一愣，随即点头，权志龙微微一笑，充满歉意地望了朴寒星一眼，“一年前，我在洛阳曾经遇到过堂嫂，那个时候，她告诉我她的名字是，崔寒生。”

“志龙——”朴寒星听权志龙说出了自己曾经的假名，不禁有些慌乱，绝美的面容上也泛起了可疑的绯色，“别说了！”

“寒星，你当真是一年前便来了这里。”崔东旭紧紧抓着朴寒星的柔荑，“为什么不来找我？”

“我……”面对满眼伤痛的崔东旭，朴寒星一时有些词穷，其实她何尝不想来找他，何尝不想一辈子同他厮守在一起，只是她不能，她有自己的责任，她不能只沉湎于儿女情长，用力挣脱崔东旭的钳制，“东旭，别这样，我有苦衷的。”

“你的身份是不是？因为你是高丽人，所以你担心……”

“七哥，据我所知，似乎不单单是你想的那么简单。”崔胜铉打断了崔东旭的话，牵过权志龙的手，挑眉望着略显窘迫的朴寒星，“堂嫂……哦，不！现在还不能称之为堂嫂，那权且尊称你一声朴姑娘好了。这两年来，大声一直与我保持着联系，他是钱庄的少公子，在生意上与高丽有着密切的往来。你之所以不肯嫁给七哥，即便有了孩子也不愿嫁给他的原因，根本不是你要承担家族责任吧？而是因为你的身份，你是高丽的公主，而皇族成员是不可与外族通婚的，对吧？”

“你……你怎会知道的这般清楚？”自己的身份被揭穿，朴寒星整个人晃了一下，崔东旭趁势将她抱了个满怀，“我的确是高丽的星公主，只是我没想到，我隐瞒的这么好还是会被你们知道。”

“寒星，你一直在骗我。”

“七郎，我隐瞒了身份不假，但我从没有骗过你。”朴寒星半倚在崔东旭的怀中，一双美目紧紧盯着他的眼眸，“你从未问过我究竟有着怎样的家世，每当我因为太过愧疚想要同你坦白的时候，你总是说你不在乎，无论我是什么身份，你都会爱我。现在你知道了，从你的好弟弟口中得知了这样的事，你接受了不了吗？”

“不是这样的！”听出了她话中暗含的讥讽与怒气，崔东旭越发紧了紧手臂，“寒星，你是公主也好，是平民也罢，我这辈子都认定了你，除了你，我谁也不要。”

“七郎，现下你知道了我的身份，就该明白我的苦衷。”

“寒星，那个莫名出现的孩子，是你放在左相府的是不是？”狠下心扳过女人的身子，迫视着她琥珀色的眼眸，“那是我们的孩子是不是？”

“我……”

“龙儿，你怎么了？”崔胜铉见权志龙的脸色有些苍白，皓齿不断咬着自己的下唇，有些担心地询问道，“可是哪里不舒服？”

“不是……”声音里带着一丝哭腔，偏过头搂住崔胜铉的脖子，“胜铉，我只是……有些感动。”


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过期七星cp预警，注意避雷

听到权志龙的声音，崔东旭和朴寒星皆是颇为无奈地望着几步之外搂抱在一起的两人。原本感人的场面，硬是被崔胜铉和权志龙破坏殆尽。

“咳咳！”崔东旭实在是看不下去了，清了清嗓子，咳嗽一声，“胜铉，这么些年，孩子可好？”

“孩子？那是我的孩子，好与不好同你又有何干系？”权志龙不满地出声，“克涌是我和崔胜铉的儿子！”

“你的儿子？”闻言，崔东旭的眼底寒冰乍现，“权公子，那是你替我养的儿子！”

“你休想！”一直体贴细致的权志龙突然任性起来，大着嗓门冲崔东旭嚷嚷，“既然是你自己选择抛弃那个孩子的，那么克涌就是我儿子。以前是，现在是，将来也永远都是！”

“放肆！”崔东旭被权志龙的不讲理激得有些恼火，不免提高了嗓音，却没注意到朴寒星不悦地瞪了自己一眼，“克涌是我和寒星的骨肉，是我的儿子！”

“你……”被崔东旭这么一吼，权志龙不免红了眼眶，一面拉扯着崔胜铉的衣袖，一面撇着嘴，“七哥不讲理，他要把克涌抢走了，你明明说过克涌不会离开我的。我……我……”

“崔东旭！”见权志龙受了委屈，精致的脸上挂着愁容，眼泪似乎就要掉下来了，朴寒星猛地推开了一直拥着自己的男人，“你凭什么对志龙大喊大叫的？谁允许你欺负志龙了？”

“寒星，我……”

“你别叫我！”朴寒星怒视着崔东旭，莲步轻移，轻轻拍着权志龙的面颊，宽慰道，“志龙先别难过，有我在，崔东旭不敢胡来的。说起来，姐姐还要感谢你，一直替我照顾孩子。”

“姐姐……”权志龙感激地望向朴寒星，“不管当初你是因为怎样的缘故丢下了克涌，可既然是我抚养他长大，你就不该在这个时候要将他从我身边带走。况且我……我真得很喜欢克涌，我真得舍不得克涌。”

“崔东旭！”眼瞅着权志龙一副我见犹怜的模样，朴寒星心中有气，“你再敢对着志龙大声说话，我立刻回高丽，这一辈子，你都休想再见到我！”

“爹爹——”不等崔东旭开口，一个稚嫩的声音响起，只见崔克涌扭着胖胖的身躯跑进屋，一把抱住崔胜铉的腿，“爹爹坏，出来玩也不带克涌。”

“克涌！”权志龙弯腰抱起自己的养子，亲昵地捏着他的小脸，“和大声叔叔玩得好吗？”

“嗯！”用力点点头，小家伙咧着嘴笑起来，“大声叔叔最喜欢克涌……啊，不是！大声叔叔最喜欢小雪婶婶，然后就是喜欢克涌！”

“咯咯——”听着崔克涌的童言无忌，朴寒星忍不住笑了起来，走到权志龙身边，“志龙，给我抱抱好吗？”

权志龙心里虽然不情愿，但朴寒星毕竟是克涌的生母，略一犹豫，还是将孩子递到她怀里。站在身后的崔胜铉知道他心里复杂的感受，并未出言，只是默默握住了他的手掌。权志龙回望向他深邃的眼眸，幽深的瞳仁中全是无声的宽慰与宠溺。

“你是叫克涌吗？崔克涌？”

“恩，我叫崔克涌！”不知是像谁，克涌打小便不怕生人，见到人比花娇的朴寒星更是生出别样的亲切感，主动搂着她的脖子，“姨姨，你长得真漂亮，比阿父还漂亮。”

“谁是克涌的阿父呢？”

“就是他啊！”小手指着权志龙，笑嘻嘻地回答，“权志龙是克涌的阿父，崔胜铉是克涌的爹爹。姨姨，爹爹是不是很玉……玉……唔……阿父是怎么说的？”

“玉树临风！”

“对对对！就是这个词！”凑到朴寒星面前亲了一口，“姨姨好聪明哦！”

“傻孩子！”到底是自己的骨血，朴寒星颇为怜爱地啄了啄克涌的小脸，将孩子放下，“志龙，谢谢你。”

“寒星，你……”

“崔东旭，我给你七天时间。”朴寒星重新冷了脸，“如果七天之内你能想到令自己成为皇族的办法我便嫁给你，否则你我就相忘于江湖吧。至于克涌……他是志龙的儿子，想要把他要回来的话你就不必再提了。当初我将孩子搁置在左相府的门外，是以为你能够很好的照料他，却不想……如今他的眼中只有志龙和胜铉，君子不夺人所爱，更何况你的身边应当不缺美人绵延后嗣。”

崔胜铉忍不住轻笑出声，有些戏谑地望着不知所措的崔东旭。朴寒星果然是与众不同的女人，崔东旭这辈子恐怕是要彻底沦陷了。


	61. Chapter 61

回去的路上，许是崔克涌瞧什么都好奇的模样实在惹人怜爱。一个传教士打扮的洋人主动走上前，朝他的手心里塞了几块包装精致的西洋糖果，口中又说了些叫人听不懂的话。小小的克涌手中握着洋人塞给自己的糖果，一脸茫然地望着身后的爹爹同阿父，而崔胜铉和权志龙也是面面相觑的状况。

“阿父，那个长得很奇怪的爷爷方才同我说什么？”

“这……”权志龙略显无奈地揉了揉眉心，瞟了崔胜铉一眼，“问你爹爹，他知道。”

“爹爹，那个老爷爷和克涌说的话是什么意思？”

“呃……”剑眉微蹙，随即展颜，“许是祝福爹爹与阿父能够白头偕老，举案齐眉的意思。这些糖果也是给我们的。”

“是吗？”见崔胜铉伸手要拿克涌掌心五彩斑斓的糖果，权志龙立刻拍了一下他的手背，“我怎么觉得不像呢？”

“怎么，不相信相公的话吗？”

“那倒不是，只是听起来怪怪的。”主动依偎进男人的怀中，一手牵着克涌，一家人慢慢朝前走着，“那个洋人看起来似乎很喜欢克涌，他说的洋文我虽然不懂，但总觉得是在和克涌说什么。”

“不愧是崔家的男人，说起谎话来脸不红心不跳，坦然的很呐！”

崔胜铉还想说什么，却被背后传来的脆生生的女声打断，不用回头也知道是谁。除了泼辣嚣张，风扬跋扈的朴寒星，再不可能有第二人用这种语气同他说话。轻叹口气，垮着脸转身，正迎上朴寒星一副看好戏的表情。

“星公主，居然能在这里遇见你，可见七哥还没有想出对策。”

“怎么，崔少爷不乐意在集市上见到我吗？”朴寒星挑了挑眉，伸手刮了一下权志龙的鼻梁，“志龙也和崔胜铉一个想法吗？”

“自然不会。”不动声色地掐了一下崔胜铉的后腰，面上仍旧挂着风雅的笑容，“像姐姐这样标志的人物，能够多次遇见，是志龙的福气。”

“还是志龙会说话，姐姐就喜欢志龙这样的脾性。”弯腰拍了拍崔克涌的小脸，“克涌喜欢姨姨吗？”

“喜欢！”崔克涌伸手搂住朴寒星的脖子，撅起小嘴在她的脸上亲了一口，“姨姨知道刚才的爷爷和克涌说了什么吗？”

“你们就这么糊弄孩子吗？”不悦地瞪了崔胜铉一眼，“那个洋人是在祝福我们克涌，这些糖果是送给你的礼物，他说上帝会保佑你的。”

“上帝？”两个人再次面面相觑，“那是什么？”

“西洋人的信仰罢了。”朴寒星抱起崔克涌，亲昵地蹭着他的鼻尖，“克涌啊，今日同姨姨回家待一阵可好？”

“好啊好啊！”高兴地拍着小手，乌黑的眼眸中宛若月亮的柔光洒落，“克涌喜欢姨姨！”

“真乖！”又亲了亲他的小脸，“你们俩回去慢慢白头偕老，举案齐眉吧，克涌我带回去过一宿，明日派人给你们送回去。”

崔胜铉一直想同权志龙单独相处，如今朴寒星这样霸道的提议正中下怀。不等权志龙考虑，慌忙点头应下了。

“龙儿还在生气吗？”权志龙一路上都别扭地不说话，崔胜铉讨好地上前逗哄，“龙儿乖，明日克涌便回来了。”

“胜铉为何不喜欢克涌？”

“克涌是我儿子，我怎么会不喜欢呢？龙儿又胡思乱想了。”

“可是……”权志龙似乎突然明白了什么，英俊的面庞染上了一层绯色，“光天化日的，你又没个正经。”

“现在才想明白，是不是太晚了？”凑到耳边，轻轻咬着爱人精致的耳垂，权志龙不禁浑身一颤，“龙儿不想念为夫吗？”

“别……别这样！”害羞地往后躲，欲拒还迎地推搡着他的肩窝，“胜铉别闹了。”

“龙儿，我想要你。”略显粗暴地扯开腰带，宽厚的手掌顺着微微敞开的衣襟滑入，摩擦着权志龙纤细的腰，修长的手指不断撩拨着人鱼线处的敏感，“给我！”

“好。”熟悉的酥麻感从他的指尖传来，顺着自己的血液流遍全身，柔若无骨的身子完全倚靠在崔胜铉的怀中，红唇微启，吐气如兰，这样的权志龙对崔胜铉而言，有着致命的诱惑，“胜铉……我想在上面……”

“龙儿会很辛苦的。”

“可我想在上面。”

“相公舍不得累坏龙儿。”一边在权志龙的脖颈四周印上红莓，一边蛊惑着他本就残存不多的理智，像是想起了什么，唇角微微一勾，“不过，既然龙儿这般想在上面，那就试一次吧。”

权志龙笑靥如花地趴在崔胜铉的肩上，踢掉了鞋子，白皙的足尖无声地摩擦着他的小腿。天色渐渐暗下来，屋内还未点灯，崔胜铉托起娇小的人儿，稳步往卧房走去。


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章吃肉

“胜铉……”纤细白皙的手臂主动缠绕上男人的脖颈，权志龙整个人趴在崔胜铉身上，不断舔舐着男人的耳垂，“相公……”

“龙儿，别闹！”权志龙熟悉他身上的每一处敏感点，很容易就撩拨起他的欲望，稳稳扶住爱人的腰身，“乖一些。”

“胜铉，既然今日我在上面，你就安静一些吧！”魅惑地勾起一丝浅笑，权志龙张口含住了崔胜铉的薄唇，四唇相接，一丝不易察觉的呻吟溢出嘴角，润滑的唇舌顺着他的牙关一一轻叩，清爽的气息在唇齿间蔓延开来，“胜铉，松开！”

如同被蛊惑，崔胜贤始终含笑凝望着在自己身上为非作歹的爱人，顺从的开启了牙关，火热的舌迅速缠上权志龙的丁香。一面挑逗着爱人的唇舌，一面四下点火。权志龙的手掌略显生涩地游走在崔胜铉周身，顺着刀削般完美的面庞一路向下，纤细的指尖抚过修长的脖子，感觉到男人喉结的蠕动，放过被自己蹂躏的唇，小兽扑食似的咬在他的喉结上，还调皮的伸出舌尖舔舐。

“龙儿……”

习惯于掌控一切的男人不自觉地抓紧权志龙的手腕，微微用力。明显喑哑的声音令权志龙轻笑出声，挣脱出他对自己手腕的钳制，滑向小麦色的胸膛。在精瘦强健的胸口上印下一颗颗红莓，手指揉搓着那两点突起，直到崔胜铉的呼吸变得越来越粗重，权志龙这才继续向下。

“我们胜铉生得可真好看！”望着崔胜铉身体两侧被抓皱的床褥，权志龙知道他忍得辛苦，顺着完美的人鱼线移动，握住了男人下身紧绷的欲望，“这定力也是一等一的好。”

“龙……儿……”

在情欲地控制下，崔胜铉口中的言语越来越破碎，略带薄茧的手掌不断抚弄着权志龙的小腿。权志龙熟悉他的每一寸肌肤，也知晓他对自己的渴望，灵巧的手指不断活动着，纾解着男人的痛楚。

“胜铉在爱上我之前都是喜欢女人的吧？”

“我……不喜欢……女人！”知道权志龙故意在折磨自己，崔胜铉的嘴角浮现出一丝邪气的笑意，宽厚的大掌顺着他的小腿一路往上，有意无意地触碰着他敏感的大腿内侧，“龙儿……不累吗？”

“累？”又是一声轻笑，“好戏还未开始，怎么会……唔……胜铉，你……唔……你使诈！”

“兵不厌诈！”坏心眼地挺了下胯部，听得权志龙一声惊呼，额上沁出细密的汗珠，稳稳扶着他柔软的腰肢，“何况……龙儿的确是在上面。”

“你……”突然而来的充实感令权志龙的脑海一片空白，不过一瞬间的失神，崔胜铉的火热便已脱离了自己的掌心，还来不及反应，就已被他熟练的进入体内，“唔……”

任由权志龙跨坐在自己身上，顾及着爱人的感受，崔胜铉始终缓缓律动着。许是为了惩罚权志龙，每当他因为疲惫想要趴在自己身上的时候，崔胜铉便故意九浅一深地逗弄着他，直到破碎诱人的求饶声出现，他才笑着满足权志龙的渴望。

“胜铉……”权志龙的欲望得到释放后，酥软地趴在崔胜贤身上，他的火热仍在自己的体内胡闹，“好累！”

“乖，不让你试一次怎么知道为夫往日的辛苦？”轻啄了一下他嫣红的唇瓣，加快了律动的速度，将自己释放在他的身体深处，“下次还要在上面吗？”

半是因为情欲，半是因为羞涩，此刻权志龙俊秀的面庞如同傍晚时分被夕阳映红的天，似乎崔胜铉伸手一拧，便会滴出血来。见他拿手捂住了眼眸，崔胜铉倒也不勉强，翻身下床，取过干净的帕子，细心地替他清理身体上的黏液。权志龙顺势滚入他的怀中，张嘴便在锁骨处咬了一口。闷哼一声，随即爽朗的笑声弥漫在空气里。

若，人生只如初见；道，当时只是寻常。


	63. Chapter 63

“阿父——”权志龙嘟囔一声，睁开朦胧的睡眼，正对上崔克涌乌溜溜的双眸，“太阳都老高了，阿父怎得还不起身？”

“克涌回来了！”慵懒地伸出手臂，揉了揉崔克涌头顶心的绒发，“爹爹呢？”

“爹爹在烧热水。”崔克涌盯着权志龙，像是发现了新鲜事物似的，抓住他白皙的手臂，“咦？阿父手臂上的这些是什么？红红的，好像大声叔叔给克涌买的果子！”

“这……”权志龙俊脸通红，懊恼地抓了一下自己的发丝，慌忙将手臂缩回锦被之下，“小孩子不要问东问西的。”

“克涌不是小孩子！”崔克涌不依不饶地扑到权志龙身上，胖胖的小手挠着他的颈窝，“阿父身上好多果子。”

“克涌……”权志龙无奈，忽然灵机一动，可怜巴巴地盯着崔克涌的眼眸，隐约有水雾浮现，“阿父身上的不是果子，是……是爹爹打的。”

“爹爹坏！”崔克涌攥起小拳头，用力锤了一下权志龙身旁的位置，没有注意到他嘴角揶揄的笑意，“七伯伯也坏！”

“什么？”权志龙不明所以的眨了眨眼，“克涌，七伯伯不疼你吗？”

“不是，七伯伯很喜欢克涌，是……”崔克涌忽然着急起来，小巧的鼻翼一扇一扇的，小嘴也不满地嘟了起来，“七伯伯欺负星姨姨！”

“克涌，说谎的孩子是不许吃饭的。”崔胜铉大步从门外走进屋，习惯性地走到床边坐下，扶起浑身酸痛的权志龙，趁机在唇上偷了个香，“热水烧好了，起来沐浴吧。”

“克涌没有说谎！”崔克涌挤到崔胜铉和权志龙之间，气呼呼地捏着崔胜铉的虎口处，“七伯伯打星姨姨了！”

“七哥打星公主？”不以为然地挑眉，单手提着克涌的后襟将他丢到床尾，“你七伯伯被朴寒星吃的死死的，怎么可能打她？小孩子就会乱说话！”

“我看到了！”

“什么？”异口同声地感叹，崔克涌很少有这么执着的时候，更何况他的确不曾骗过人，崔东旭的性子有些许暴戾，这崔胜铉也是知道的，难免怀疑起来，“克涌看到了什么？”

“果子！星姨姨脖子后面也有好多果子！”

“果子？”崔胜铉若有所思地咀嚼着崔克涌话中的含义，但见权志龙一脸窘迫的表情，登时明白过来，指着仍旧裸露在外的手臂问道，“是像阿父身上这样的红果子吗？”

“是！”认真地点点头，半是畏惧，半是急切地望向崔胜铉，“阿父说……是爹爹打的……”

“克涌，你去瞧瞧阿虎在做什么？”

“龙儿就是这么教育孩子的吗？”待崔克涌离开后，男人压迫性地将权志龙重新压倒在被褥间，迫视着那双迷人的眼眸，“说谎话都不会脸红的。”

“胜铉，热水该凉了。”

“龙儿说说看，为夫打你了吗？”啃噬着权志龙颈边的肌肤，微微传来的刺痛感令他不禁咬住了下唇，“为夫打疼你了吗？”

“胜铉，我饿了。”

“我们龙儿饿了？看来我昨夜还不够努力，要不要现在喂饱你？”

“胜铉……不要闹了。”

“说什么？”舌尖轻触小巧的耳垂，不容置疑地扣住身下人的手腕，“龙儿大点声，听不清楚。”

“胜……相公，我错了。”

“错哪儿了？”

“我不该骗克涌说是你打我了，你没有打我，从来就舍不得打我。”

“以后还敢吗？”

“不敢了。”撒娇似的捏了捏崔胜铉的面颊，“相公莫要同我置气可好？”

“你呀！”身上的重量一轻，人已被打横抱起，“沐浴去！”

紧紧搂着爱人的脖子，权志龙笑靥如花。愿山河就此老去，而他始终是他掌心的珍宝。


	64. Chapter 64

“龙儿，你准备好了吗？”体贴地替权志龙系上腰带，修长的手指抚上眉心，“我不喜欢你皱眉，若是你不愿，那我们可以不去。”

“不，”权志龙摇摇头，拉下崔胜铉的手掌扣住，“和硕亲王曾经有恩于你我，于情于礼我们都必须去。”

“可是……”崔胜铉下意识地攥紧了拳头，声音也有些低哑，“或许，你我二人会遇见……他。”

“他？”手掌被崔胜铉猛地捏紧，不觉有些吃痛，挣脱出来，冷笑一声，瞥向镜中的自己，“若是真遇上了，我便当面言谢。”

“龙儿莫不是糊涂了，当年他对你下那样的狠手，险些令你……你还要谢他？”

“傻瓜——”白皙的手指触碰到崔胜铉的薄唇，稍许的灼热感顺着敏感的指尖传来，“永安侯的确伤害过我，那样的日子我一辈子都不会忘记。可是，若非他从中作梗，我怎么会知道你对我的情意这么深？又怎么能真正看清自己的心意？”

“龙儿，”捉住他小巧的手掌，放在唇边轻吻，深邃的眼眸中除了权志龙再无它物，“有我在，什么都不用怕。”

“这一点我早就知道了，可是胜铉，你莫要忘了，我也是个男人。”轻巧地脱离崔胜铉的掌控，轻笑出声，“要带上克涌一起去吗？”

“前来传话人的意思是你我二人前去，但据我判断，七哥和星公主应该也会在场，带去倒也无妨。”

“胜铉，若你是七哥，会怎么处理寒星姐抛出来的难题？”

“不知道。”似乎对于权志龙有意无意的诘难习以为常，略带挑衅的扬起眉，“我从来没有考虑过这些事，只是龙儿似乎对星公主和七哥的事格外感兴趣。”

“呆子！”听出了崔胜铉言语中的深意，快步上前敲了一下他的额头，“又乱吃醋。”

“那又如何？”崔胜铉毫不掩饰自己的私心，棱角分明的面庞在晨辉中显得愈发俊朗，“我希望龙儿的心中只有我。”

权志龙菱唇一勾，似乎很满意崔胜铉的回答，踮起脚尖在他的耳垂上印下一吻。任由男人紧握住自己的手心，早就习惯了他的控制欲，却也似乎这样才是最令自己安心的。

“克涌，别和阿虎玩了，快过来！”

“阿父——”崔克涌撒娇似的抱住权志龙的小腿，“阿父要带克涌出去玩吗？”

“是！”蹲下身子，接过崔胜铉递来的帕子，细心地擦拭着崔克涌的小脸，“不过今日克涌不许胡闹，要乖乖的跟在阿父和爹爹的身边，不然的话……”

“克涌知道！不然的话，爹爹就会狠狠地打克涌的屁股！”

“你知道就好！”望着崔克涌半是委屈，半是讨好的样子，崔胜铉忍不住揉了揉他的绒发，“克涌乖乖听话，回来之后爹爹给你买糯米团吃。”

“我看，怕是你自己贪嘴想吃。”丝毫不给崔胜铉留面子，权志龙无奈地拧了一把他的手臂，“一大一小整天没个正经，见了和硕亲王可别忘了规矩。”

“是，龙儿的话为夫句句记在心上。”


	65. Chapter 65

和硕亲王府上，在座的人个个面色凝重，尤其是崔东旭，若不是崔惠允在一旁按着他的肩膀，他几乎忍不住要杀人。崔胜铉和权志龙在王府门口便察觉到了莫名的气氛，两人对视一眼，崔胜铉独自走在前面，权志龙紧紧握着崔克涌的小手跟在他身后。步履匆匆地穿过廊间，谁也没有心思去欣赏王府花园的景致，连一贯好动淘气的崔克涌都乖巧地收敛起自己的小脾气，低着头不说话。行至那扇紧闭的门前，及时止住脚步，等候王府小厮的通报，崔胜铉剑眉微蹙，一把将权志龙拉入怀中。

“胜铉，你……”尚未来得及反应他在做什么，衣领遮不住的地方已出现了一个明显的痕迹，猛地推了男人一把，言语间不免有些恼了，“你疯了？要闹也不看看这是什么地方！”

“我没疯。”面色很快恢复正常，眼眸中的那丝狡黠随即被隐去，“这都是为了你。”

没有再多的言语，权志龙不觉攥紧了自己的手掌，能够清晰察觉到掌心渗出的薄汗。两年的时光，他知道自己将要面对的是哪些人，那些他曾经熟悉的，那些他曾经怨恨的。崔胜铉静静地站在他身边，将权志龙面上的表情尽收眼底。此刻眼前人的心思想必他是明白的，一如往常似的，只是掰开他紧攥的拳头，修长的手指交握。低头望着相扣在一起的十指，权志龙知道那是崔胜铉无声的承诺。深吸了一口气，明亮的眸间依旧是往日的灵动，嘴角微微上扬，终于决定要坦然面对一切。该来的总会来，不管今日将要面对怎样残酷的现实，他都不会害怕，毕竟他不是一个人，他们不能一直逃避。

“崔公子，权公子，王爷请你们进去！”

“多谢！”崔胜铉朝着来人略一点头，算是谢过，宠溺的目光笼罩着身旁的人儿，“龙儿，我们进去吧。”

“逆子！”永安侯在崔胜铉牵着权志龙进入屋内的时候低吼出声，想要起身却被和硕亲王示意稍安勿躁，“你还知道回来！”

“草民叩见和硕亲王！见过永安侯、淮安候和各位世子！”

“胜铉，你一路辛苦，起来说话。”

“谢王爷！”

拉着权志龙起身，在最末处寻了位置坐下，目光四下环顾，望见的皆是故人。自从踏进门槛，紧握的双手便一直不曾松开，永安侯冷眼瞧着崔胜铉同权志龙的亲近，注意到权志龙白皙脖颈上的吻痕，不由得想要发怒。但这里到底是和硕亲王府，任谁也不敢在梁铉锡面前放肆。

“胜铉自悔婚后，便一直没有消息。按照那日的约定，你已不是永安侯崔府的人，但东旭毕竟是你的堂兄，所以本王做主让你也一同前来。至于志龙……他是你的人，且同高丽的星公主有几分交情，一同前来倒也不算失礼。”梁铉锡起身走到厅堂正中，“诸位，本王不管你们彼此之间有过什么恩怨，但你们要明白一点，这里是和硕亲王府，想在这里解决先前的过节，本王可不会由你们撒野。”

话音不重，但所有人都听出了其中的分量。崔惠允站在崔东旭的身后，冲着崔胜铉摇摇头，暗示的意思颇为明确。后者会意，深邃的眼眸中隐约含了一抹笑意，示意长姐放心。

“王爷，今日让我等前来，究竟所为何事？”

“永裴，稍安勿躁。”轻笑着摇了摇手中的折扇，梁铉锡的目光停留在一直未曾开口的崔东旭身上，“东旭，是你自己说，还是本王代劳？”

看得出来，崔东旭一直在克制着自己的情绪，紧咬的牙关，青筋暴起的额头，还有隐藏在衣袖的双拳，他压根没有开口的意思。叹了口气，终究是上前拍了拍崔东旭的肩膀，那声叹息中包含的究竟是怎样的情感，此刻没有人去深究。

“高丽王派遣使臣前来我朝，提出两朝通婚，友好邦交。”

“这是好事啊！”姜大声忍不住开口，却被崔东旭恶狠狠地瞪了一眼，随即压低了嗓音，颔首垂眸，“莫非是星公主和亲？”

“此事与星公主无关，但……高丽王要的人却是东旭！”

“什么？高丽王喜欢男人？”

“让淮安候去和高丽通婚？”

“那七哥和星公主怎么办？”

一时间，厅堂内的众人议论纷纷，只有崔胜铉和权志龙始终保持缄默，这件事怎么想都不太合情理。

“本王尚未说完，诸位怎就着急了？”言语间已是不悦，原本嘈杂的厅堂刹那间又恢复了沉寂，“高丽王的要求只有一个，和亲的人选必须是左相崔东旭，而高丽要嫁出的则是不曾露面过的云公主。”

“我不管皇上是什么意思，除了寒星，我谁也不会娶！”

“放肆！”一掌挥向崔东旭的肩头，“这样大不敬的话岂是随随便便就能说出口的？”

“寒星从昨日晌午就不见了，我还有什么心情去管高丽王要谁去娶他的云公主！”

“七哥，皇上可是给了你亲王的封位，你确定你想好了吗？”

亲王的封位！

崔胜铉偏头望向权志龙，后者同样默契地望向他，他们二人似乎明白了什么。


	66. Chapter 66

黑暗中，朴寒星渐渐恢复了意识，双手被反剪在身后绑住，腿也被人用绳子捆住。试着想要反抗，却发现自己被下了软骨散，根本动弹不得。

“来……人……”头痛得厉害，究竟是谁将自己关在这间类似密室的地方，“来人——”

“我们星儿醒了吗？”另一个娇俏灵动的女声从门外传来，朴寒星挣扎了一下，弄出很大的响声，门被推开，屋内有了光亮，“星儿可是饿了？”

“春姐姐？”朴寒星费力地抬起头，心想这软骨散的药效果然厉害，“是你命人抓的我？”

“这件事以后再同你解释！”将烛台搁在一旁，挥手示意跟着的人退下，朴春径直走到朴寒星的面前坐下，满怀歉意地凝视着她的眼眸，“星儿，就算你怪我，我也只能这么做。”

“什么意思？”

“我不可能去和亲。”

“和亲？”朴寒星黛眉轻蹙，颇为怀疑地回望着朴春，“春姐姐，你最好同我解释清楚，你应该知道我的脾气。”

“我又怎会不知道？”叹了口气，起身倒了杯茶喂给朴寒星，又细心地拿帕子替她擦了嘴，“父皇要我同明国和亲。”

“父皇还真是看得起明国，竟然舍得拿自己最心爱的云公主去和亲！”半是恼火，半是讥讽，朴寒星杏目圆睁，瞪着面前的女子，“既然是要去和亲，你绑了我做什么？我朴寒星虽不如你朴春在父皇面前得宠，但也不会沦为你的陪嫁丫头！”

“星儿，我知道你恼我，只是……”别过头，不愿再去面对朴寒星眼中的愤怒与嘲笑，“我这么做是为了你好。”

“朴春，莫要告诉我，你想让我代替你去和亲。”

“星儿，除此之外，我别无他法。”紧紧握着朴寒星被束缚住的柔荑，因为愤怒，她没有发现朴春眼神中的狡黠，“我知道这么做对你不公平，但……这是父皇默许的。”

“你们……”无奈自己被下了药，纵然浑身的本事也施展不得，怒气冲冲地转过脸，银牙暗咬，“你出去！”

“星儿，恨我也好，怨我也罢，我只希望你明白：我从来都没想过伤害你，这一次也一样。”知晓朴寒星的脾气，也不打算多说，离开密室前，朴春驻足，“星儿，我只要你幸福。”

随着门被重重的关上，屋内的烛火再次熄灭，朴寒星重新陷入了黑暗之中。朴春临走前所说的话究竟是什么意思，她想不明白。恍惚间，崔东旭的面庞映入脑海。那个呆子，说好要给他七日的时间的，如今自己却被困住，想必他该担心了吧。轻笑出声，低下头，努力用牙齿从衣领中扯出脖子上的吊坠，那是崔东旭亲手替她戴上的信物。

“七郎，不管发生什么，我都不会嫁给别人的。”

“怎么不说话？”崔胜铉拥过权志龙的双肩，下颌抵着他的鬓脚，从王府回来后便一直蹙眉不语，难免有些放心不下，“莫不是想到了什么？”

“胜铉，你不觉得这件事听起来十分蹊跷吗？”任由崔胜铉把玩着自己的手指，依偎在自己爱人的怀中，“高丽王提出和亲也就罢了，为什么好端端的指明要七哥做他的驸马？还有那个云公主，她还没嫁给七哥，寒星姐怎么就不见了呢？”

“龙儿，星公主也是高丽的公主，这一点你莫要忘了。”

“你是说，星公主同云公主根本就是同一个人？”

“我不敢肯定，只是……星公主的失踪应该和高丽的皇室脱不了干系。”偏过头轻啄了一下权志龙的顶心，“龙儿很担心吗？”

“倒也不是很担心，但说到底，七哥和寒星姐是克涌的爹娘，我不希望他们出事。”

“我知道，这些就算你不说，我也是明白的。”紧了紧拥着权志龙的手臂，用力嗅了嗅他身上的清香，“龙儿，你放心，我一定会帮他们的，就如同当初他们帮助我们一样。”

权志龙放松地窝在宽厚的怀抱中，用力点点头，猫儿似的偷笑出声。窗外风起，却又是明朗的一夜。


	67. Chapter 67

“龙儿，在做什么？”整个午后，权志龙都坐在树荫下不动，崔胜铉忍不住凑上去瞧他手中的书卷，“知己知彼，百战不殆。龙儿在研究《孙子兵法》？”

“胜铉别闹！”下意识地躲开男人搁在自己肩上的头，目光并未离开手中的书卷，“是不是饿了？等我把这一卷读完便去给你做饭。”

“龙儿，你莫不是对我变了心？”

“嗯？”转过头，好奇地望向崔胜铉深邃的眼眸，忍不住轻笑出声，“呆子又犯傻了吗？”

“龙儿定是不如从前那般心悦我了。”

崔胜铉皱眉，垮着一张脸，望着脚边打盹的阿虎叹气。权志龙见他这幅模样，一时间有些丈二和尚摸不着头脑，咬着下唇，仔细回想着这几日间自己的言行，似乎并未出现什么令他误会的状况。细长的眉头紧紧皱在一起，权志龙上下打量着自己的爱人，只觉得此刻的样子像极了受气的小媳妇儿。

“胜铉——”撒娇似的黏上男人的手臂，薄薄的红唇凑近他的脖颈，轻啄着脖子上的经脉，“发生什么事了？”

“你厌倦这样的日子了是不是？”崔胜铉偏过头，迎上那双翦翦秋水一般的眼眸，“龙儿，若是厌倦了我在你身边的日子，你可以告诉我。虽然不会放你走，但我会给你适当的自由。”

“你在说什么傻话？”不悦地提高了嗓音，权志龙被崔胜铉的话语激恼，狠狠地捶了他一拳，“我看是你厌倦我了吧！崔胜铉，你该明白的，权志龙不是离开你就会寻死，也不是一定要黏在你身边。若是你想同别人一样娶妻生子，我不会拦着你的，又何必在这里同我这副腔调说话！”

“龙儿——”明显察觉到面前人儿的恼意，又担心他真得会离开自己，长臂一伸，将权志龙拥入怀中，“我怎么会厌倦你？对崔胜铉而言，权志龙才是这世间最重要的。我不管别人说什么，也不管别人怎么看待你的过去，从我们相遇的那一刻起，我便认定了你这个人。京城最红的小倌也好，歌舞坊甚少露面的权公子也罢，你始终是我的龙儿，只属于我的龙儿。”

“傻瓜！”反手拍打着崔胜铉结实的脊背，耳畔回响的是他满满的深情与眷恋，“对权志龙而言，崔胜铉又何尝不是不可多得的宝藏。你的忧伤，你的恐惧，你所有藏在内心深处的情感，我都会一点一点挖掘出来。胜铉，穷尽一生，只要你不推开我，我便不会松开你的手。”

“好。”贪婪地嗅着权志龙身上好闻的味道，相拥着的两人竟也有了几分耳鬓厮磨的意味，“可是……龙儿读《孙子兵法》不是为了对付我吗？”

“说你呆，你还真是个呆子！”不满地敲打崔胜铉的额头，权志龙略显娇羞的撅起嘴，“谁告诉你我读《孙子兵法》是为了对付你了？”

“不是说‘知己知彼，百战不殆’吗？”

“那不过是其中的一句罢了，除了这句话，你就不知道别的了吗？”

“我……”略显尴尬地咳嗽一声，崔胜铉弯腰去逗弄尚未睡醒的阿虎，“我又不用领兵打仗，怎么会知道。”

“从前好歹也是永安侯世子的身份，怎么这般不求上进？”无奈地摇头，掐了一把正在折磨阿虎的手背，“还不都是为了长姐，要不我也不用这么辛苦。比起填词作曲，这兵法可真难懂！”

“长姐？”闻言一愣，顺势握住白皙修长的手指，略带薄茧的指腹摩擦着爱人的柔荑，“你同长姐见面了？”

“那倒没有，虽然长姐有心帮助我们，但她现在的身份不比当初，你……不，永安侯那边多少还是要顾及一些的。”靠着崔胜铉的肩，权志龙眯起双眼，“是秉英来找的我，只说长姐有些事需得我们帮忙。不过仔细算起来也不是长姐的事，还是为了七哥。”

“莫非……”

后半句话并未出口，权志龙唇边狡黠的笑意却证实了崔胜铉的猜想。会意地点头，随即扬起一抹邪气的笑。


	68. Chapter 68

“咚咚咚！咚咚咚！”

一阵急促的敲门声在雨夜里响起，权志龙不满地翻了个身，窝在崔胜铉怀中捂住了耳朵。崔胜铉紧了紧环着他的手臂，想着些许是哪个醉汉想要进屋躲雨，也并未理会。

“咚咚咚！”

敲门声又一次响起，比起先前那次似乎失去了耐性，还伴随着断断续续地人声。

“开门！崔胜铉，你给我开门！”

“七哥？”权志龙听见外头的动静，一惊，下意识地抬起头，却发现崔胜铉此刻的表情同自己一模一样，忙不迭催促道，“胜铉，快去开门瞧瞧！”

匆忙披了件外衣起身，被打扰了好眠的崔胜铉显然没有什么好心情。浓黑的剑眉紧紧皱在一起，本就棱角分明的面庞上多了一丝清寒。

“哥要闹好歹也……哥！”崔胜铉打开门正想抱怨一下，门口站着的崔东旭便整个人倒在他身上，“七哥！七哥！”

“出什么事了？”权志龙也起身来到外间，隐约瞧见两人在黑暗中交叠的身影，心叫不好，慌忙点亮了烛火，“胜铉，先扶七哥坐下再说！”

崔东旭似乎失去了意识，整个人被崔胜铉架在肩上，挪到太师椅上坐下。一身衣衫尽数湿透，黑发并未用玉冠束起，而是散乱开来，被雨水淋湿，略显狼狈地贴在面颊上。权志龙叹了口气，料想今晚是不用睡了，示意崔胜铉将人扶到里屋安顿，自己则去厨房烧热水。灶上的水还未烧开，却听得敲门声再起。知道崔胜铉被扰了好眠的脾气，也不指望他去理会，只好自己走出去开门。

“秉英？”权志龙见到门口站着的是李秉英，不免惊讶，“这么晚了，你怎么来了？东世子呢？”

“权公子，奴才现在没有时间同你解释。”拒绝了权志龙邀请自己进屋的好意，李秉英满脸急色，“平王可有来找过你们？”

“平王是……？”

“平王便是七哥。”崔胜铉从里屋走出，面色凝重，“是永裴让你来的吧？只怕你们已经寻便了一切可以找的地方，最后才来我们这儿。”

“的确如此！”李秉英跟在东永裴身边久了，怎么会听不出崔胜铉话中的含义，知晓崔东旭在他们这里，倒也放下心来，“平王晌午过后便不知去向，和硕亲王命永安侯世子、姜少爷还有我们家世子同王府内的人一同去找，直到天黑都没有找到。明日便是婚期，若是不见了人，影响两国邦交，别说是平王自己没了活路，只怕九族之内的你们都要受到牵连。世子本不想来打扰你们，但也着实没了办法。”

“外面雨大，先进屋歇歇吧。”崔胜铉从身后拉过权志龙，示意李秉英进屋，“七哥的确在我们这里，他也是刚刚才进屋没多久。我见到他的时候，浑身透湿，不知淋了多久的雨。一身的酒气，估摸着是在哪儿喝了个烂醉。眼下倒是睡了，只是……有发热的征兆。”

“发热？”权志龙不禁跳了起来，“这可如何是好？若七哥无事，明日我们还有五成的胜算。只是……现在去请大夫想必也来不及了，难道真得要看着七哥迎娶高丽的云公主吗？”

“龙儿，你先别急，容我想想办法。”一把拉过情急的权志龙，抬手揉着紧蹙的眉心，“秉英，永裴和大声怎么说？”

“姜少爷一直在暗地里寻找星公主，但星公主却像是人间蒸发一般，一点消息都没有。世子的意思是，务必尽最大的可能帮助他们度过这一场桃花劫。”

“胜铉，当初七哥也在和硕亲王面前帮过你我，我们不可以坐视不理。”捉住崔胜铉的手指，轻轻按着他的眉头，“只是，现在最重要的是让七哥恢复健康才是。”

“依照七哥的体质，即便发热，明日也定会无事的。关键是星公主此刻到底在何处？”

“星公主在哪里不重要，重要的是东旭明日必须迎娶云公主！”

三人闻言俱是一惊，门被重重推开，和硕亲王梁铉锡带着人面色如铁地走了进来。


	69. Chapter 69

平王大婚，府上自然高朋满座，人人都想亲眼见证明国同高丽联姻时的盛大场面。而喜堂上的两人，似乎都因为某种缘由被控制着。昨夜和硕亲王带人亲自将崔东旭抓了回去，任凭崔胜铉磨破了嘴皮也没起到丝毫用处。几个人都远远地望着即将拜堂的新人，崔东旭应该是被下了药，走路的步伐都有些虚浮。而立在他对面的云公主显然是被人点了穴道，一举一动都任由身边的喜娘摆布。隔着人群，崔胜铉同东永裴对视一眼，点点头，显然，他们要破坏这场本就不应该存在的婚礼。

“我受够了！”可惜还没等到崔胜铉出手，一直被控制着的云公主忽然冲开了穴道，用力推开身边的喜娘，伸手扯下盖在头上的喜帕，“鬼才要嫁给平王！”

“寒星？”见到娇艳容颜的崔东旭显然也是一愣，之前没有一点消息透露出云公主便是朴寒星，而此刻面前立着的佳人却令他一再怀疑自己是在做梦，“怎么是你？”

“七郎！”一眼便瞧出崔东旭的不对劲，此刻他的状况和当时自己被朴春囚禁在密室中的情况完全一样，看来也是被人下了软骨散，“谁干的？”

观礼的宾客见此场景不由得议论纷纷，原本平静的喜堂像是被投了石子的湖水，一圈一圈的涟漪蔓展开来，搅乱了计划好的一切。权志龙站在崔胜铉身边，紧紧握着他的手掌，满脸疑惑。不单是他，在场的所有人都感到颇为意外，他们已经做好了最坏的打算，即便受到龙颜大怒的牵连，也要为了兄弟义气帮助崔东旭逃婚，却不想前来拜堂的新娘子就是他的爱人朴寒星。

“寒星，若非这是我在做梦？”崔东旭虽然使不出内力，却仍旧死死扣住朴寒星的手腕，仔细凝望着她的面容，生怕这是一个圈套，可那双眼眸却令他明白眼前之人根本无法被任何人代替，“真得是你！”

“七郎，是谁给你下的药？是谁？”朴寒星此刻哪里还有心情儿女情长，一心只想着要找到给崔东旭下药的人，可以对她下手，但伤害她的男人，她绝对不会原谅，“怎么就那么傻？”

“云公主，若是误了吉时便不好了，还是先拜堂吧！”

“云公主？我是……”

朴寒星刚想说出自己不是云公主的话，却被和硕亲王梁铉锡一把捂住了口，只得瞪大了眼睛以示抗议。

“从现在起，你便是云公主！”压低嗓音在朴寒星耳边开口，梁铉锡斜睨了眼崔东旭，“若你想同东旭长相厮守，从今往后你朴寒星与朴春的身份就此调换。且不说谁也不知道云公主究竟是何副尊容，单论今日过后，你的身份便只有一个——明国的平王妃！孰轻孰重，你可自己掂量好了。”

“你知道云公主是朴春？”

“若不是为了你这个难缠又痴情的妹妹，云公主又何必费这么大的力气演一出‘李代桃僵’？”

朴寒星到底是聪慧的女子，几句话之间便已明白了一切。凤眸轻轻勾起，拾起地上的大红喜帕，重新遮住绝色容颜，牵过红绫，盈盈立在崔东旭面前。看着崔东旭愣神，崔惠允忙上前扶了他一把，将红绫的另一端递到他手中，暗示监礼官继续下面的仪式。  
在满堂宾客的哄闹声中，朴寒星成了崔东旭的妻，而一直停留在平王府后门处的那辆马车也终于缓缓离去。车厢四角悬挂着的摇铃响起，车内的女人笑得正甜。


	70. Chapter 70

“傻笑什么？”沐浴后的崔胜铉半敞着中衣自屏风后面走出，从身后将权志龙抱了个满怀，“龙儿这个样子好美。”

“一边去！”不满地推搡了一下，却感觉到身上环着的手臂收的更紧，颊边还贴着他的湿发，“别闹了，我给你擦头发。”

“那你先告诉我，方才想到了什么，竟那般开心。”

崔胜铉将半干的巾帕递给他，自己则顺势将爱人抱在腿上坐着，双臂并未离开他的腰身。权志龙无奈，只得由了他抱着，拿着帕子替他擦头发。

“多大的人了，怎么总不记得沐浴之后要将头发擦干？”开口嗔怪了一句，惩罚性地捏了捏崔胜铉的耳朵，“胜铉，你说我们是不是已经很幸福？”

“龙儿何出此言？”

没想到权志龙会突然开口问这个，崔胜铉一时间难以反应，就那么痴痴地注视着眼前人，心里却是在认真思索着。

“又发愣！”伸手拍了一下崔胜铉的侧脸，终是忍不住轻笑出声，“呆子，缘何过了这么久你还是这么容易魔怔？”

“那还不是因为我的龙儿总是出其不意！”拉下他的手，放在唇边轻吻，两人的鼻尖相触，感受着彼此的呼吸，“龙儿，和你在一起的每一天，我都觉得像是过了一辈子那么久。”

“惯是会油嘴滑舌！”话虽如此，嘴角却还是无意识地上扬，“胜铉，方才你沐浴的时候，我一个人望着漫天星辰想了许多。我记得咱们初遇的那晚，天空中也是一片灿烂星河。你可还记得？”

“自然是记得的，那天你一袭红衣，倔强地不肯开口。”薄唇轻碰了一下他的红唇，崔胜铉第一次没有破坏气氛的深入，“或许从你开口的那一刻起，我便已经爱上了。”

“唔……”不满地嘟起嘴，却又一次碰上对方的唇瓣，权志龙面色微红，双手抵在崔胜铉的肩上，隔开了两人的距离，“胜铉，这么多年，你可有嫌弃过我？毕竟，你不是我的……第一个男人。”

“但我是最后一个不是吗？”带着薄茧的指腹摩挲着眼前诱人的唇瓣，深邃的眸子将权志龙紧紧锁在眼底，“龙儿，你的过去我从来都不在乎。失身、烟瘾、伤痕，我只会心痛却不会责怪。说起来，你所受到的伤害与折磨，大部分都是因为我。”

“胜铉，我……”话未说完，原本情意绵绵的时刻被一阵急促的敲门声打断，权志龙懊恼地蹙眉，没好气地开口，“谁啊？”

“胜铉哥，志龙，快帮帮我！”

“大声？”

崔胜铉疑惑地扬眉，听出姜大声声音的颤抖，牵着权志龙的手便要去开门，却被自己的爱人按坐在椅子上。

“坐着别动，头发还没干，若是见风染上风寒可如何是好？”将手中的巾帕仍在崔胜铉腿上，急匆匆地赶去开门，“姜少爷，这么晚了有什么……哎呀！”

“龙儿，怎么了？”听到权志龙的惊呼，崔胜铉从里屋赶来，却见门口站着的姜大声满手的血迹，“大声，出什么事了？”


	71. Chapter 71

“姜少爷，你这是……出什么事了？”权志龙至今都记得，自己染上烟瘾的那一年，姜大声曾经多么尽心地帮助过自己，而他所经历的那件不堪回首的往事，又是多么令人心痛，“莫不是又……”

“不是的！不是的！”姜大声的脸上没了往日里灿烂的笑容，如同热锅上的蚂蚁一般，脸上还残留着一道血迹，“胜铉哥，你救救小雪，求求你救救小雪！”

“小雪？”崔胜铉将权志龙拉至身后，抓住姜大声的手腕，剑眉紧紧皱在一起，“她被人劫持了？”

“她……她……她好像要生了！”

“什么？”崔胜铉身后的权志龙闻言立刻变了脸色，“你是不是疯了？既然小雪要生了，你该去找稳婆和大夫啊！来找胜铉有什么用？你看看你，这一手的血，肯定是见红了！”

“那……那该怎么办？”

“羊水一定破了！”权志龙懊恼地扯了扯发丝，不顾崔胜铉瞪着眼瞅自己，随意披了件外衫，越过他的身子，扣住姜大声的手腕便往外走，“胜铉，我先陪姜少爷回去，你赶紧去找稳婆和大夫，要快！一定要快一点！”

“咦？”走了两步，发现身后似乎没动静，驻足转身，却见崔胜铉仍旧维持着方才的姿势，立在原地未动，权志龙气不打一处来，眼瞅着便要发作，“崔呆子！这个时候你发什么愣啊！你知不知道女人生孩子和阴曹地府就隔了一层纱帘？你知不知道女人生孩子很痛？你知不知道弄不好就是一尸两命？”

“这么严重？”崔胜铉望着自家着急的小爱人，不自觉地扬眉，“那……那我现在就去！可是……”

“可是什么？”

“可是你方才不是说，头发未擦干，会感染风寒的吗？”

“崔胜铉！”权志龙松开姜大声，径直跑到自家相公面前，不轻地拧着他结实的手臂，杏目圆睁，“你想气死我是不是？你不想和我看一辈子夕阳了是不是？你还想我失踪你再去找是不是？”

“龙儿……”

听着权志龙的怒吼，崔胜铉精致的眉眼垮了下来，自己也不知是怎么了，似乎同他生活的越久便越不离开他，和他在一起的每一刻都想要收起自己的锋利，甚至偶尔会像个孩子似的撒娇。仔细想想，有时候克涌似乎比自己都懂得体谅志龙的心意。

“胜铉哥……志龙……”一旁的姜大声犹豫着出声，五官都快皱在了一处，“你们……我……”

“大声，你先随志龙去，我立刻去给你找稳婆和大夫。”甚至来不及披件外衣，直接施展轻功离去，丢下一句话，“你媳妇儿和你儿子会没事的！”

菱唇勾起，心想着个傻子还真是好欺负，以前被他欺负惨了，还为他吃了那么多苦，虽然心甘情愿，但好歹要慢慢讨回来才是。若是总叫这呆子觉得自己被吃的死死的，那他的日子未免也过得太舒心了。轻笑出声，斜睨着一旁的姜大声，见他一脸紧张却又不敢开口的模样，摇摇头。

“吉人自有天相。你们夫妇待人接物最是和善，自会有老天保佑，必然不会有事的。”

“志龙……”姜大声偷偷瞧了眼权志龙的绝色容颜，勉强挤出一个笑容，“多谢你！”


	72. Chapter 72

“少爷——少爷——”姜大声和权志龙刚刚踏进姜府，那个名换多朗的小厮就直接冲了上来，险些把姜大声撞翻，“恭喜少爷！贺喜少爷！”

“小雪……生了？”

“是！是！是！”多朗拼命的点头，满脸都是喜色，一手还拽着姜大声的衣袖，脸上全是汗，“多亏了崔少爷，那稳婆说少夫人的情况甚是凶险。好在来得及时，眼下已经没事的，母子平安！”

“母子……平安？”不知是太过高兴还是尚未从惊吓中缓过来，姜大声皱着眉，重复着多朗的话，突然傻傻地来了一句，“是男孩还是女孩？”

“咯咯——”权志龙在一旁乐不可支，重重地拍了一下姜大声的肩头，“姜少爷，莫不是你同胜铉认识的太久，也变得傻气起来了？都说了是母子平安，自然是儿子啊！怎么还问这样的话？”

“儿子……”姜大声似乎在回味权志龙这句话中的含义，猛地跳了起来，随即扯着权志龙又哭又笑，“我有儿子了！我有儿子了！”

“这……”

权志龙从未见过过姜大声在人前如此失态，不由得睁大了眼睛，贝齿轻轻咬在下唇上，殊不知一旁站着的崔胜铉已看出了神。

“少爷……”多朗颇为无奈的开口，“您是不是该去看看少夫人和小少爷？”

“啊——对对对！”姜大声立刻安静下来，一拍脑门，满怀歉意地望着权志龙，“我一高兴连正事都忘了！志龙，你要不要一起来看看孩子？”

“还是不了。”体贴的一笑，寻了处位置坐下，“你家娘子刚刚生产完，我进去不方便，一会劳烦你把孩子抱出来给我瞧瞧吧！”

“还是权公子考虑的周到！”多朗很有眼力地给权志龙呈上一杯温水，水中漂浮着几片青色的竹叶，“小的知道公子晚上用茶会睡不好，特意拿新鲜竹叶泡了水，权公子慢用！”

礼貌地点点头，纤细的手指捏起杯盖，指尖抚过盖子上雕刻的白玉兰。忽然意识到崔胜铉不知去哪了，又念及姜大声刚出生的孩子，不由自主地望了眼自己的肚子，吃吃一笑。要是自己和崔胜铉也能生个孩子就好了，那个孩子定会有着大大的眼睛，白皙的皮肤，笑起来还会有小梨涡，像极了自己和崔胜铉。

“怎么，羡慕大声了吗？”

美人坐在灯下轻笑，崔胜铉哪里还按捺得住。从立柱后面走出，习惯性地将权志龙抱坐在腿上。

“胜铉，你说克涌以后会像你还是会像我？”

“这个……应该会像我多一些吧。”

“为什么？”

“笨！”敲了一下他的额头，“克涌到底是我的侄子，自然会有几分像我，但你就……”

“哼！”权志龙不满地扭扭腰，像是故意惩罚似的掐了掐崔胜铉的脸，“这个时候你倒不呆了。”

“龙儿，其实克涌像谁都不重要，重要的是你们都在我身边。我们虽不能像大声同他夫人一样生儿育女，但你要记得，只要你在我身边一日，我就会宠着你一日。克涌是我的孩子，你也是我的孩子。既然命中注定我们要相遇、相知、相爱，那就必定会失去些什么。如今长姐成了永安侯世子，面对崔家我可以问心无愧。开枝散叶、传宗接代的事已不再是我的责任，所以……我会把你当做孩子来宠爱。”指尖轻触权志龙的红唇，示意想要开口的他听自己把话说完，“我知道有时候你不需要我的保护与照顾，你有自己的事要做，你会填词作曲，你会做饭，会照顾孩子，还懂得园艺。龙儿，这样的你让我好生欢喜，情愿深陷其中，一辈子都不愿醒来。每个日日夜夜都能看到你，对我来说已是最大的幸福。”

“胜铉——”将头埋在他宽厚的胸前，隔着衣料抚摸着胸前的那个位置，那是他的名字，“相公，我们回家吧！”  
“好，我们回家！”


	73. Chapter 73

“爹爹——”崔克涌沐浴过后，十分难得的没有缠着权志龙，而是抱着阿虎跑到崔胜铉跟前，一副欲言又止的模样，“爹爹抱抱！”

“克涌今日怎么想起来要爹爹抱抱？”弯腰抱起崔克涌，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的小鼻子，“我们克涌看起来不太高兴，被阿父教训了吗？还是今日出去玩的时候受欺负了？”

“爹爹是不是很喜欢克涌？”

“嗯？”崔胜铉不解地望着自家儿子，不太明白怎么好端端地会问这个，但虑及他到底是个孩子，便点点头，“傻孩子，怎么这么问爹爹？爹爹最喜欢最在意的人便是阿父和克涌。”

“那……那如果阿父给克涌添个弟弟或者妹妹，爹爹是不是就不喜欢克涌了？”

“什么？”崔胜铉听着崔克涌稚气的话语，忍不住笑出声来，一手搂着孩子的后背，一手掐着椅背，因为动作幅度过大，蜷缩在崔克涌怀中的阿虎不满地瞅了他一眼，“克涌，是谁告诉你阿父会替你添个弟弟或者妹妹的？”

“没有人告诉克涌！”见崔胜铉乐不可支的样子，崔克涌气愤地攥起一拳头，“克涌就是知道！就是知道！”

“克涌知道什么？”权志龙一边擦着湿漉漉的头发，一边从里间走出，见崔克涌抱着阿虎赖在崔胜铉怀中，不免蹙眉，“克涌，阿父可曾与你说过爹爹很辛苦，不许闹爹爹？”

“克涌没有闹爹爹。”

委屈的瘪瘪嘴，到底是见识过权志龙发脾气的样子，心里虽然不满，但嘴上只敢小声嘀咕，身子却是未动。

“龙儿，我不累，你这个样子会吓坏克涌的。”虽是责怪，却听不出半分加重的语气，倒更像是宠溺的关怀，抬手揉揉崔克涌的脑袋，“克涌乖，爹爹会一直喜欢克涌的，好吗？”

“爹爹不许骗人！”见崔胜铉站在自己这边，声音立刻高了起来，颇为得意地冲权志龙吐了吐舌头，小脑袋在他的怀中拱来拱去，“还是爹爹最疼克涌！”

“胜铉，你这样会惯坏克涌的！”自然地坐在崔胜铉的腿上，修长的手指邪魅地划过崔克涌的后颈，停留在衣领上，微微用力，便将崔克涌带离了崔胜铉的怀抱，然后自己换了个姿势，将巾帕丢给身后的男人，“替我擦头发！”

“好！”轻笑着接过巾帕，认真擦拭着怀中人儿的湿发，倒是没有注意到崔克涌垮下去的小脸，“这么大人了，怎生还同自己儿子吃醋？”

“胡说！”嘴硬的不承认，心里却想着还好背对着崔胜铉，没有让他看到自己微微发热的面庞，“我哪有同克涌吃醋，我是为他好，为了让你崔家的儿子以后有出息。”

“是，娘子一心替为夫着想，倒是这几日忽略了娘子。”指尖似乎带着某种魔力，装作不经意间划过权志龙的耳垂，如愿感受到他的轻颤，“龙儿，你有没有在想我？”

“没个正经！”权志龙小心控制着力道，给了身后闷笑的崔胜铉一手肘，“也不怕克涌笑话。”

“克涌才不要笑话阿父！”一旁站着的崔克涌突然出声，眼圈红红的，小嘴一瘪一瘪，眼瞅着就要哭出来，“阿父不喜欢克涌了，克涌也不要喜欢阿父了！”

“哎呦，怎么了这是？”权志龙最见不得孩子哭，慌忙从崔胜铉腿上下来，想要拉过崔克涌，却不想被孩子躲开了，“克涌——”

“克涌乖，别气你阿父了。”见权志龙一脸着急的神色，崔胜铉抬手抚额，蹲下身子抱住崔克涌，“克涌可不可以告诉爹爹，为何说阿父不喜欢你了？”

“阿父喜欢大声叔叔家的小宝宝。”崔克涌眨眨眼，委屈的眼泪顺着肉乎乎的小脸滑下，“阿父一直抱着小宝宝，还亲小宝宝。克涌和他说话他都不理克涌，阿父就是不喜欢克涌了。阿父还说……还说要是自己也有小宝宝就好了！”

“我……”

被崔克涌说破了自己的心思，尴尬地挠挠头，扁扁嘴，不去看此刻崔胜铉的脸色。

“克涌，阿父不是不喜欢你，是一时觉得小宝宝新鲜罢了。”宽厚的手掌小心翼翼地替崔克涌擦去脸上的泪珠，“小宝宝刚出生不久，软软的，小小的，就像是克涌爱吃的豆包。阿父看到小宝宝，就会想到豆包，自然也就会想起我们克涌了。”

“豆包么？”长长的睫毛上还挂了滴泪珠，半是迷惑半是信任地盯着权志龙，“爹爹没有骗克涌吧？”

“克涌，爹爹怎么会骗你呢？”权志龙讨好似的握住崔克涌的手，心疼地捏了捏他的小脸，“阿父只喜欢克涌一个宝宝，阿父也不会给克涌添弟弟妹妹的，克涌不哭了好不好？”

“嗯！”小孩子听到父母这么信誓旦旦的话语，很快破涕而笑，重重的点头，又伸手摸摸阿虎的脑袋，“阿虎！阿虎！阿父还是最喜欢克涌！”

崔胜铉望着面前的一大一小，竟觉得胸间满满的全是幸福。


	74. Chapter 74

时间如同白驹过隙般匆匆逝去，转眼间又过了两个春秋。姜大声和小雪的孩子取名姜顺，倒是出乎意料的同闵孝琳格外亲厚。每每遇见，都张着小手要抱，然后奶声奶气地叫婶母。闵孝琳倒也是颇喜欢孩子，虽然与东永裴之间尚未有所出，却也是极用心地教养着魏文侯府中的诸多孩子。

“胜铉，那日你说要为我写首曲子词，可写出来了吗？”

“那个……那个……还没有，龙儿莫催！”崔胜铉搁下手中的水壶，讨好似的跑到权志龙跟前，将他圈在怀中，下巴上新生出的胡茬磨蹭着权志龙光滑细嫩的脖颈，“龙儿那日不是也说要同我比比看，谁先写出来吗？我们龙儿可是写完了？”

“青天白日的不要闹了！”权志龙只觉得脖子痒痒的，下意识地便要躲开，不想反倒是更加撞进了崔胜铉的怀抱，“相公你坏死了！”

“龙儿，你觉得……我们像什么？”

“唔……”不自觉地撅起嘴，洁白的皓齿咬着红唇，黛眉轻蹙，权志龙似乎是第一次考虑这样的问题，“比翼鸟？连理枝？”

“傻！”宠溺地敲了敲他的额头，邪气的一笑，“你就不能想点别的？比如豆包和豆腐、桂花饼和荷叶露。”

“你这个呆子！”不满地转身，重重赏了崔胜铉一个爆栗，“你才应该想些别的才是！满脑子都是吃的，往日里的那份霸气和豪情去哪儿了？这个样子能比我先写出曲子词就怪了。”

“我说，你们俩能不能别在那里卿卿我我，你侬我侬的？这好歹是青天白日里，克涌也没有在睡觉，这个样子也不怕被孩子瞧了去不学好！”

崔胜铉转头，却没有松开怀中的权志龙。朴寒星双手抱在胸前，秀气的眉头微微扬起，半倚在身后崔东旭的身上，满脸的戏谑。

“寒星姐来了！”权志龙颇为无奈地瞧了眼紧紧抱着自己的崔胜铉，抱歉地冲来人笑笑，“快进屋坐吧。”

“胜铉，你到底是不是崔家的男人？”崔东旭不满地瞪着自己的堂弟，“你能不能把你媳妇的坏习惯扳过来？”

“什么？”

崔东旭的一句话，令在场的三个人都不明所以。权志龙和崔胜铉大眼瞪小眼地僵持了半天，朴寒星则是不动声色地拧了把崔东旭的手臂。崔东旭维持着面上的笑意，心下却是一阵叫苦。

“七哥，你这话什么意思？”最后还是崔胜铉开口打破了尴尬的局面，“我们家龙儿哪有什么坏习惯？在我看来，龙儿是这世上最完美的人。”

“你说说你，真是令我痛心。”故作矫情地扶额，崔东旭摇着头走到屋内，随意寻了处坐下，冲崔胜铉撇撇嘴，“我是不是告诉过你，要让志龙喊寒星嫂子？”

“这个……”经他这么一提醒，崔胜铉似乎想起这么一件事，但也不便承认，只得佯装不知地挠挠头，“七哥好像没有和我说过吧。”

“喂！”权志龙拍了拍崔胜贤的肩膀，趴在他的背后，小声地凑到耳边低语，“我问你，七哥是不是不喜欢我叫他娘子姐姐？”

“没有的事。”压低嗓音宽慰权志龙，顺势在白皙的面颊上偷了个香，“龙儿不必管七哥，估计他是在家里太闲了，才会来我们这儿找麻烦。”

“崔胜铉，你当本王聋了吗？”崔东旭十分不满堂弟对自己的态度，修长的手指敲打桌面，“若是无事，我才不愿前来打扰你们。”

“今日前来，是有事相求。”朴寒星笑脸盈盈地从腰封中取出一封信，递给崔胜铉，“和硕亲王无意间听到了你们早年间编排的曲子词，非常满意，想着要你们一起创作一首，作为宫廷新乐。”

“宫里不是有专门做这些的乐师吗？怎么好端端的要我和龙儿做这些？”

“宫里的乐师哪里比得上志龙灵巧的心思？”

“永裴？”闻声抬头，只见东永裴牵着闵孝琳笑着站在门口，不自觉地挑眉，“你也知道这件事？”

“相公不仅知道，还格外赞成！”闵孝琳冲着权志龙扬了扬嘴角，“其实，我们都盼着崔少爷和志龙能合作出惊天动地的一曲。”

“龙儿，你的意思呢？”

“我？”权志龙一手捏着下颌，略一思忖，点点头，“既然大家这么信任我和胜铉，那便没有推脱的道理，我们答应便是。”


	75. Chapter 75

“行行复止，将乾坤藏起，锁窗棂里。星落白沙三四里，数笔高城秋尽。暗礁冲波，浮萍流水，野径通幽处。夜风迎面，湿衣原是空相。”

“堪叹寂寞门廊，暗香零落，苦竹争斑驳。纵使如今犹有憾，无复心绪如此。月满纱窗，云淡梦长，弄影丛花外。几时归去？共饮一壶佳酿。”

扬琴声停止，这是崔胜铉与权志龙第一次在众人面前演奏《西窗弄影》，两人的默契堪比伯牙子期。在场的所有人都还未从乐曲中缓过神来，二人相视一笑，趁着不曾有人注意到自己，携手而去。这繁华热闹的和硕亲王府到底沾染了尘俗，他们这对鸳鸯爱侣还是更适合平静悠远的田园。

“胜铉，我乏了，你背我可好？”

“好。”宠溺地捏了捏权志龙的面颊，走到他面前蹲下，权志龙微微一笑，趴上崔胜铉宽厚的脊背，“龙儿，今日开心吗？”

“自然是开心的。”亲昵地贴着崔思想的鬓发，两手环绕在他的锁骨处，“自从我离开那个地方，许久不曾这般热闹了。胜铉，你可知我方才有多紧张？”

“比初次遇见我还要紧张吗？”

“又不正经了不是？”惩罚性地扯了下他的耳垂，听得他倒抽了一口气，轻笑出声，更加贴近了他的侧脸，“胜铉，你有多心悦我？”

“我只希望这条路永远没有尽头。”

“嗯？”愣了一下，刚想反驳他答非所问，却在下一刻明白了崔胜铉话中的深意，心间不由得流过一阵暖流，“我也是。”

“龙儿，若是有一日你不想再同我在一起了，或是不再爱我了，你要记得说出来。”

“你会将我锁在身边吗？”

“不会。”崔胜铉托着权志龙瘦弱的身子，一步一步稳稳当当地朝前走着，“即便你不再爱我，我也会继续爱你。既然我爱你，就不会折断你的翅膀，让你做我笼中的金丝雀。”

“胜铉……”紧了紧环住他脖颈的手臂，在棱角分明的侧脸印下一吻，“等我们都变成老爷爷的时候，你还要这么背着我。”

“好。”

没有丝毫犹豫，这样的承诺对于崔胜铉而言不仅是为了令权志龙开心，更是他这一辈子的责任。

“崔胜贤，我心悦你。”

“我早已知晓。”

艳丽的红衫在夕阳中显得极为柔和，交叠在一起的背影被阳光拉长。执子之手的承诺或许只是过眼云烟，永恒的绚丽却是无关风月的漫步前行。

陌上花开，切莫贪恋沿途的美景，在路的尽头，始终有个人在为你守候。唯有他站在他身边，彼此的心田才会花开遍野。

【全文完】

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的阅读，留下Kudos或者来评论区找我玩吧~


End file.
